Steven Universe: Painted Black
by CP10 Fluffy
Summary: A mission started it and lead to a friendship that would change so much, answer more, and start things that not even future vision could see.
1. chapter 1

**1st: this is my story so my say goes.**

 **2nd: this will diverge from the cannon because I don't want a conflicting story for when the show shows what really happened/happens.**

 **3rd: certain events will still happen like. This starts before _keeping it together_. Just for reference.**

 **4th: there is no 4th.**

 **5th: shipping will be had. stevonnie, rubphire, and lappidot along with some OCs.**

 **6th: I am doing this on my phone so there's that.**

 **now onward.**

Steven Universe the young gem hybrid was currently walking back to his home he shared with his caregivers The Crystal Gems. Today young Steven was extra chipper because Garnet said they would be going on a mission so he made sure to get a little something from The Big Donut to give him energy. "I wonder where we'll go on the mission." Steven asked himself munching on a donut heading up the stairs. "Guys! I'm back!" He yelled but realised there was no reason to seeing the gems Amethyst sitting on the counter in the kitchen kicking her feet, pearl seemed to be twiddling her tumbs nervously, but what concerned him was Garnet's expression. It was a very worried one. "What?" Steven asked.

"Steven you're not coming on the mission." Garnet said in her monotone voice.

"What? But why?" Steven asked in a whine.

"Steven please just stay here?" Pearl asked.

"But you said I could come." He said looking at them about to cry.

"Ste-man listen to them please?" Amethyst asked shocking him extremely but then he knew something was up.

"Okay what's going on? If Amethyst is on the same page as you two then something must be up." Steven said demanding an explanation.

"Steven..." Pearl started.

"No I'm a Crystal Gem too I deserve to know why I'm having to stay behind." Steven said raising his voice a bit.

Garnet sighed and walked up and kneeled getting eye level with the young boy. "Steven I've seen a very probable future where this mission does not end well. So I'm begging you to stay here and let us handle this." Steven looked shocked but then spoke.

"No. I'm still coming with you."

Pearl and Amethyst looked shocked while Garnet just sighed and shook her head. "I knew you'd say that. Just promise me you won't leave my side even for a second." Garnet said taking off her shades looking him dead in the eye. Steven smiled getting stars in his eyes and nodding.

"But Garnet you said..." Pearl said as Garnet turned toward the warp-pad.

"1st: he can just follow us 2nd: we can have Amethyst tie her whip around him..." Garnet started before Amethyst shouted. "Way ahead of ya." Steven already with her Amethyst's whip tied around his waist. "...and 3rd: you say no to this face." Garnet finished picking up Steven flashing his huge puppy dog eyes. Pearl groaned as they all got on the warp-pad kowing she couldn't say no to Steven's puppy dog eyes.

\--one warp later--

The three gems and gemhybrid appeared on another warp-pad that was on the edge of a mountain. "Wow where are we?" Steven asked running close to the edge before being yanked back by Amethyst.

"These, Steven, are knowing as the rolling mountains. I belive we are a few hundred miles from the city of Japan." Pearl answered.

"Cool."

"Alright we're here to locate the old technology here and any corrupted gems. Stay close and remember to stay close Steven." Garnet said as they began to walk down ome side of the mountain towards an old and decaying stone bridge.

"So Garnet what tech kinda we looking for?" Amethyst asked keeping Steven on a short leash or whip in this case.

"It's called a 'splicer' and it could be dangerous is in the hands of anyone who gets ahold of it." Garnet answered checking the bridge for any parts that may give before motioning for the rest to follow.

"Why's it called that?" Steven asked looking over the edge of the bridge seeing a beautiful lush valley and river far down below them covered by a heavy mist before he felt a tug from the whip getting him to catch up.

"It has a long uninteresting homeworld name but it's just easier to call it a 'splicer'." She answered. Suddenly the mountain rumbled hard. So hard that the bridge gave way a little startlingly the group and making Garnet grab Steven before they jumped to the other side of the bridge landing near a cherry blossom tree. Garnet then sighed. "That was close."

"Garnet..." Steven said.

"Hm?"

"Air...need...live." Stevens wheezed almost turning blue.

"Sorry." Garnet said letting go of him.

Steven panted hard for a few seconds. "What do you think made the mountain shake?"

"No tellin'." Amethyst said looking to the bridge that still stood even after the shake. "But we may have reacted a bit qui..." a loud crash was heard as the bridge fell to the valley below. "Nevermind."

"Well we should move. Steven is in enough danger without Garnet not seeing a good outcome." Pearl said a little on edge. "We should carry him and get this done quickly." She then picked Steven up. "Let's go." She said starting to walk on a path carved into the mountain.

"Pearl I can walk on my own." Steven whined before movement caught out of the corner of his eye on a few tall rocks that came just above the mist. "Hey look!" Steven yelled pointing to the rocks.

"What?" The Gems asked looking towards the rocks but saw nothing as the mist thickened. "But I..." He started. Amethyst then spoke. "I think we're all on edge now even Steven is seeing things."

"It's okay Steven." Garnet said while she ruffled his hair. "When we get back we'll get ice cream and relax." Steven smiled and nodded as they walked on Pearl finally putting him down.

\--sometime later--

The group had been walking for close to an hour and all of them were relaxing a bit because nothing had happened save for a random spiderweb attack so they had given Steven a little slack but still kept the whip around his waist.

"Are we there yet?" Steven and Amethyst groaned both tired of walking.

"Just around the bend." Pearl answered politely.

"You said that 3 bends ago." Amethyst groan.

"It is just around the bend." Garnet said with a small grin happy that nothing truly bad had happened so far. As they walked a few pebbles fell from higher up the mountain making Steven look up. What he saw made him jump. It looked like a chunk of the mountain atleast the size of a car was moving.

"Uhh...guys!" Steven cried all the gems turning to him pointing up but the chuck of mountain was gone all that was there was a large claw mark.

"Woah. What made that?" Amethyst asked.

"It must be a corrupt gem." Pearl said pulling out her spear ready to fight.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "Let's go before it finds us then we'll come back and find it." The four then began to run till they saw a giant crashed ship covered in plants, rusting away, and almost sliding off the mountain. "There's the ship let's go!" Garnet yelled as they ran to a rusted open door of the ship. Once inside Garnet pushed a large old gem computer console infront of the door.

"Let's find this splicer and get out of here quick." Pearl said starting to look around before the ship let out a loud moan moving down the mountain a little more before stopping. "LOOK FASTER!" She yelled. After about 10 minutes they had looked almost everywhere before Amethyst yelled.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" The other three ran over. She was standing infront of a pile of junk and was looking through an opening. "Is that it?" Amethyst asked letting them look.

"Yes that's it." Garnet said.

"But how do we get it?" Steven asked. before seeing a small opening near the floor. "I got it." He said before crawling through the hole.

"Steven please be careful." Pearl ssid watching him crawl throught hole.

"Watch out some of these pieces are sharp." Garnet called taking hold of Amethyst's whip's handle and holding tight.

As Steven crawled closer to the splicer he noticed the whip had run out of slack. "More slack guys!" he yelled. "There is none." He heard Amethyst yell. Steven saw he was about 5 feet from the splicer and then decided to untie himself. Once he did he ran up to the splicer which sat near an open edge of the ship. "Got it!" Steven yelled.

"Great now get back quick." Pearl yelled.

As Steven began to move the ship shook hard causing him to fall and slid toward the edge. Before he could fall he grabbed the edge barely hanging on.

"STEVEN!!!" The three gems yelled seeing him hanging on by his fingers. Garnet knocked the junk away and all of them sprinted towards him. But then the ship moved again making Steven lose his grip and began falling.

Steven fell for a few seconds before hearing a loud roar and feeling a sharp tug on his shirt stopping his fall. Looking down at the still long fall he wound have had if he wasn't caught by something but what. Looking up he saw a coal black figure that looked a head taller than Jasper and a bit bulkier with the same white hair in a mohawk-mane style. The figure had two white stripes that made and X over its chest with no shirt and what appeared to be a black diamond shaped buckle hold it together while the figures pants looked similar to samurai armor which was black and white. With the sun blocking the view of the large figure's face Steven looked at what caught him and shocked him. The figure's hands were claw like with one holding him and the other embedded in the mountain side. Scared Steven turned away hopping the creature wouldn't hurt him.

"Okay?" Steven heard a gruff masculine voice. Confused he turned looking at his savior's face making out ruby red eyes, a strong jaw line, a handsome but mean look to it, and what look likes a fang at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Okay? Are you okay?" The figure asked lifting Steven up to eye level.

 **Well let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon. Also I'm rating this T to start and if things get to raunchy I'll make a spin-off for those scenes. But worst case is cursing or violence.**


	2. chapter 2

**Welcome back. Let's Go.** "Hey cub you okay?" Steven's savior asked again.

"Oh yeah. Thanks...um?" Steven asked.

"Lava. Call me Lava."

"Lava?"

"Ya know glowing red hot stuff, volcanoes, all that?" Lava answered pulling Steven up so he was piggyback. When he got there he saw something between Lava's shoulder blades.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be a gem? Would you?" Steven asked a bit cautious.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Cause I know a few. In fact some help raise me." Steven said trying not to say to much.

"Well cool. So which way ya headed little cub?"

"Oh I geuss up. I just didn't peg you for a gem. You seem a bit..." Steven said trying to find the right word.

"Masculine?" Lava chuckled. Steven nodded. "Well I'm defective. I'm one of roughly 10,000 male gems we're very rare." Lava explained climbing up the side of the mountain back towards the wrecked ship.

"Rare? But you said there's about 10,000 of you." Steven said wrapping his arms around Lava's neck.

"Yeah that's rare considering out of about 10,000,000 only 2 or 3 have a chance, hold on..." Lava said before making a jump over a gap in the mountain. landing with a grunt he continued. "...Only about 2 or 3 have a chance to be male gems and even then we come out with flaws."

"So are any other male gems on earth?" Steven asked really curious.

"Almost all of them." Lava answered. "We came here around the time of the war and stayed after for...reasons. This little thing is one reason." Lava pulled out a glowing orb about the size of a baseball.

"What is it?" Steven asked starring at it.

"The power sphere from that splicer that fell."

Steven was a little concerned now. Why did he want it? What was it for?

"This baby is basically like a jillion batteries and it'll really help with our power problem back at home base." Lava turned his head to Steven. "Don't worry we just need it for the lights and stuff. Incase you were concerned. Now hold on." Lava said his gem glowing before Lava grabbed his weapon a stabbed it into the mountainside and grab a duplicate. Both weapons were pick hammers that had black heads and handles. "We're going double time so hold on and try not to tug on the due."

 **\--meanwhile with the gems--**

Pearl was freaking out. " **STEVEN! STEVEN! STEVEN!** " She called down hopping to hear anything. Amethyst was summoning as many whips as she could and tieing them together as fast as she could. Garnet was starting to climb down to try and find Steven.

"I'll be back. Be ready to rush home when I do." She said starting to climb down faster before hearing a ringing getting closer. They stopped what they were doing long enough to hear.

"No I'm telling you try it you won't regret it." One voice they didn't recognize but then heard. "I don't know. peanut butter on a burger. sound a little weird." Came a voice that they could pick out of any crowd on any day.

"Steven!" They all yelled. Looking down they saw him and a large man who was carrying him on his back as he climbed up the mountainside.

"Hi guys!" He yelled up at them. The man carrying him looked up and waved. "Hey this little cub your's?" He laughed climbing faster and reached them in about a minute. The man set Steven down who was instantly swarmed in a hug by the three gems as Lava looked on. All of them were crying tears of joy till Lava coughed making them look at him.

"Sorry for ruining the moment. But Steven I'm a little mad you didn't tell me you had three fine ladies waiting for you. I would have gone triple time." He said before gently take Amethyst's hand and kissing it. "What's crankin little momma?"

Amethyst snorted a laugh. "That was so bad." She laughed taking her hand back. "So who are you?" She asked.

"Name's Lava. Ya know you should keep a leash on this little guy. Be a shame to lose him he seems nice." Lava answered as Garnet approached. "Sup stretch?" He asked before Garnet pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much." Garnet said crying a bit as Lava returned it.

"No prob big girl. He's actually really fun to have around. But gotta go." Lava said turning around. Before Pearl yelled out.

"He's a gem?"

"Yeah he said he's one of about 10,000." Steven answered before Pearl summoned her spear. "Woah what are you doing?" Steven cried.

"Stay back Steven." Pearl demanded taking a fighting stance before a black gloved hand grabbed the tip of the spear and pointed upward.

"That's not very polite." A grey skinned gem with black hair in a high ponytail wearing a black and white vest and baggy pants and bare feet he was as tall as pearl and had the body of a swimmer and a face that looked similar to Pearl but with a smaller nose speaking with a very educated voice. Garnet summoned her gauntlets just before another gem appeared right infront of her in the blink of an eye. This gem was a bit taller than Garnet and had a face shield over his face save for his mouth he was built like Lava but had off white skin and his mane like hair seemed to contain a rainbow of colors and wore an outfit similar to Jasper's but with arm and leg gaurds all of it black with white trim.

"We mean no harm to you, this planet, or its inhabitants." The first gem said. "I am black onyx and we will be leaving." He continued as a portal opened up behind him. "Lava."

"Yeah I'm going. See ya little cub." Lava said waving to Steven as he walked through.

"Good. Now Prism come." Onyx said. But Prism didn't move he just stared at Garnet lowly growling. "PRISM NOW!" Prism stepped to the portal walking through. "Now I'm sorry to trouble you. I bid you a good day ladies. May our paths cross again." He said stepping through as the portal closed.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"Yeah he was nice. That was seriously uncool P." Amethyst said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You two don't get it." Pearl said as her spear disappeared. "If They're here then..." She trailed off looking worried.

"Then what?" Steven asked.

"Then Black Diamond is here." Garnet said looking where the male gems had left. "Let's get home so we can explain."

"WAIT!" Amethyst yelled making everyone look at her. "We still gettin ice cream?"

 **\--A Trip Home Later--**

As they returned Garnet went to the fridge getting a small tub of ice cream and a few spoons for Steven and Amethyst who were sitting on the couch.

"Here dig in." She said before also taking her own seat on the couch.

"So who is Black Diamond?" Steven asked eating some ice cream while Amethyst was inhaling it.

"A monster." Garnet answered. "Even the other Diamonds feared him. He is the only male Diamond to exist and he tore through galaxies like a force of nature."

"He shattered gems if they failed in the slightest. A story say he shattered a technical gem for a mistype." Pearl cut in sitting next to Garnet. "He disappeared after the war but..."

"How could we not know he was here?" Amethyst asked.

"He is a master of evading any he wants I guess he taught his gems that as well." Garnet said leaning forward resting her chin on her hands. "Now we have him, Peridot, and Malachite to worry about."

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Garnet got up and answered the door but saw noone confusing her before she heard a voice. "Down her miss." Looking down she was shocked to see a male sapphire dressed in a dark blue waist coat, white shirt, black pants, and dark blue leather shoes with the classic swoop over his face covering his eye.

"Huh she's tall." She heard another voice said making her look to the side seeing ruby dressed in a dark red muscle shirt and black shorts and boots sporting the classic Ruby hair leaning against the house.

"Be polite Rusty." The Sapphire said turning to Garnet. "Apologize for my companion he is...blunt."

"I know how that feels." Garnet said making her and the Sapphire chuckle.

"Laugh it up Blue, laugh it up." The Ruby called Rusty said. "Do the thing."

"Oh...*cough*...I am pleased to invite you your leader and any other Crystal Gems to the home of my master to properly thank you for your assistance on a mission one our teams had. Will you accept?" Blue said speaking in a regal monotone voice.

"No." Garnet answered closing the door on the pair.

"That went better than I thought." Rusty said before Blue smacked him in the back of the head.

Back inside Steven looked at Garnet. "Who was it?"

"Two gems wanting us to come and see their master." She answered.

"Cool. When we going?" Amethyst asked trying to get the last bit of ice cream out of the tub.

"We're not." Garnet said and left for her room meaning there would be no arguing it.

"Well then I think with that all settled I think I'll be going to my room." Pearl said going to the temple door and into her room.

Left alone Steven and Amethyst looked at each other. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin Ste-man?" He smiled and nodded as the two got up and ran to the door seeing the gems beginning to walk down the steps.

"Wait!" Steven called the two going after them. The two gems stopped and looked at Steven and Amethyst.

"Oh have you reconsidered?" Blue asked.

"Yeah let's go." Steven said happy as a clam.

"Well then give me a sec." Rusty said taking out a small device and pointing it infront of them before a portal opened up. "Our portal awaits." Rusty and Blue walked forward motioning to the two others to follow.

Amethyst smiled at Steven and said. "This is so exciting." The two then followed going through the portal. To the home of Black Diamond.

 **Well Ch2 we learned alot see ya next time.**


	3. chapter 3

**Welcome. Here we go 3rd chapter's the charm.**

"Steven! Dinners!" Pearl called. "Steven! Steven? Where are you?" She continued to call. She began to look around the house and outside before going to the temple door and making her way to find Garnet.

Garnet was meditating until she heard nothing making her very curious she often heard atleast some kind of noise from Steven or Amethyst so she decided to go looking for one or the other. As she searched she found Pearl. "Pearl, have you seen Amethyst or Steven?"

"I was going to ask you that. I can't find ethier of them." She answered starting to get worried.

Garnet then began to focus her future vision and look for the two missing companions. Pearl saw Garnet's expression change to worry. "Ga-NET!?" Pearl yelled as Garnet grabbed her arm and got them to the warp-pad.

 **\--One frantic warp later--**

Garnet and Pearl appeared in a huge bamboo forest that was so thick they couldn't see anything but bamboo for miles around. "Garnet where are we?" Pearl asked looking to the fusion for answers. But another voice called out. "Oh good you've arrived." Both of the looked up seeing a black figure that lookes like Pearl but clearly had male traits was perched on a bamboo stock dressed in a grey tunic and leg armor with a black daimond on a belt wrapped around hus waist with hair black-gray hair tied in a bun. "Care to join me for tea." The gem gestured to a tray with a tea pot and a few cups that steamed from the heat they gave off.

"Where are Steven and Amethyst?!" Garnet yelled summoning her gauntlets and Pearl summoned her spear.

"Oh them?" the gem asked. "They are safe back at our base and quite the joy to have around especially the one you call 'Steven' he's just a peach." He continued before jumping down and land softly with the tray in hand. "Now would you ladies care for honey, sugar, or lemon with your tea or-" He continued before being cut off leaning back to dodge Garnet's fist nearly dropping the tray but keeping it from fallin or spilling. "Now that was rude miss Garnet. You miss Pearl you must be a bit more-woah!" He yelled dodging Pearl's spear by turning to the side. "Oh for stars sake." The gem groaned before pulling out a short black katana from his gem and taking a stance with his sword pointed to the ground and his other hand still holding the tray.

"GIVE US OUR FRIENDS BACK!" Pearl spat exchanging her spear for a sword.

"I must ask you to calm down first." He replied standing his ground.

Garnet said nothing and charged toward the male gem to attack him. The gem stepped back his leg bending a piece of bamboo back. As Garnet closed the gap the male gem let his leg off the bamboo as it sprung forward smacking Garnet's fist to the ground making her growl in anger. Pearl rushed toward the gem swinging her sword at him but he blocked it with his own sword redirecting it so it sliced a few stocks of bamboo. The male gem continued to back step and dodge the two gems making them frustrated and all the while still holding the tray of tea occasionally tossing it up or kicking it up and catching it back in his hand. This went on for about ten minutes till they came close to the edge of the forest both of the Crystal Gems panting running low on energy.

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. *cough* Hello my name is Black Pearl but please call me Litch. Now can I intrest you in some tea?" Litch asked holding the tray to them. This made the two gems growled and lunged at him but Litch jumped up making the two fall on the other side of the bamboo where they heard familiar laughing making them snap thier heads up to See Amethyst, Steven, and Lava all laughing at the two.

"Nice job Litch." Lava said as Litch landed next to the three.

"Why thank you Lava but you see the trick is not beating them while holding a tea tray." Litch said passing them some small cups. "The trick is beating them without spilling." He then poured all of them some tea. "Lava please see that they are comfortable I must see to the master. Good day." Litch then walked towards an old looking Japanese style arch.

Lava turned to Garnet and Pearl. "Hello again." He said downing his tea and helping them up. While the two pushed past him to get to Amythest and Steven. Garnet stared down at Steven tapping her foot.

"Okay yeah I know we're in trouble but me and Amethyst are fine plus all these gems are so nice and they-" Steven was cut short as Garnet pulled him into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're alright." She said as he returned the hug. "But you are grounded." This made Steven groan at being grounded again.

"What's with all the noise." A growl of voice called from the same arch that Litch had gone through.

"SHUT UP BEE!" Lava yelled.

"YOU SHUT UP OR I KICK YOUR TEETH IN!" The voice yelled back.

"This'll just be a second. I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU GOOFY LOOKING PEBBLE!" Lava told the gems before yelling at the one he called Bee.

"BOTH OF YA SHUT IT OR I'LL DO IT FOR YA!" A third femine voice yelled with a Brooklyn accent.

"YOU SHUT IT DEE-DEE NOBODY TALKIN TO YOU!" Bee yelled.

"YEAH WE WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION HERE!" Lava yelled. "NOW THAT YOU RUINED IT I'M GOING TO SHOW OUR GUESTS AROUND!" Lava then turned back to the group. "Sorry about that shall we?" He asked walking toward the arch.

"What was that about?" Amethyst asked walking beside Lava.

"Oh lover's quarrel they'll be all lovey dovey in about 10 minutes or so." He answered as they came to a set of huge red gate doors. "On behalf of The Former Black Daimond Authority..."

"Wait former?" Pearl asked.

"...I welcome you to The Hidden Castle." Lava continued and pushed open the doors and revealed what looked like a small city bustling with gems of all kinds. The city had a ancient Japanese look to it with a few cherry blossom trees in bloom and pettles falling to the stone pathways as gems walked, ran, and played while in a large courtyard roughly 50 or so male and female gems seemed to be practicing martial arts in complete unison. The city also seemed to have a large market where gems traded things back and forth. Vegetables for fruits, meats for spices and such, and so much more and in the center was a small park with trees, grass, and a statue of a tall woman with hair that looked like lion's mane and a gem on her stomach. "So what do you think of our little home?" Lava asked the gems.

"It's-it's I don't...wow." Pearl stammered out while Garnet looked around in awe.

"Yeah we acted the same way when we saw it." Amethyst said. "Plus they gave us a welcoming gift. check it." She then pulled out a small banzi tree from behind her back.

"How long have you all been here? How have we never seen you or even know you were here?" Pearl asked looking at Lava.

"Um...huh...we were around during the war but only for about the last few centuries. As for not seeing us we often keep to ourselves and don't mess with anyone unless we have to." Lava answered as a few small gems ran between them looking like miniature version of a few taller gems that ran by chasing them.

"Haha, hey cool mini-gems." Steven chuckled looking as a bulky looking green gem grabbed miniature gems.

"Gemlings." Lava told Steven.

"What?""WHAT?""Huh?""What-lings?" Garnet asked a little shocked, Pearl shouted, Steven said a little confused, And Amethyst not knowing what they were.

"Gemlings." Lava said with a look of confusing as he looked at them. "You know? When two gems love each other very much they decide-." He spoke in a mocking voice before Pearl Quickly covered Steven's ears as Lava kept talking for about a minute before Pearl uncovered Steven's ears. "-then they touch gems and their love takes new life as a gemling. It's all actually very sweet."

"So They're gem babies?" Steven asked to which Lava nodded. Before a group of gems ran by as on stopped and pushed on Lava's shoulder.

"Hey hot stuff come on."

"What?" He asked.

"It Red she's having her pups." The gem said running to catch up with the other gems who had run off.

"Awesome. Hey come follow me." Lava said picking up Steven running to where the gems appeared to be crowding a large hut. "Make way we got one who never seen before!" Lava yelled as they made a path inside the hut was a red gem a bit taller than Amethyst with dirty white hair dressed in grey pants a black shirt showing a mid-rif with a maroon gem on her belly blinking. She was breathing hard and sweating as a tall grey gem that looked like a male peridot with similar hair and clothes but in black and white kneeled next to the cushion she was sitting on holding her hand.

"It's okay Red come on you got this." He chanted before she grabbed him by his throat.

"Get it OUT YOU LITTLE SH-AHH PAIN!" She yelled in pain before a small orb of light emerged from her gem and hovered for a second before splitting into four. All eyes looked on as the orbs took forms three took the forms of the red gem and the last taking the form of the taller gem. As the four gemlings floated down to the parents landing softly onto Red's stomach. She looked at the ones that looked like her before picking up the one who looked like the peridot. "Look Dewey. She's so cute." Red said as she started to weep with joy.

"That she is Red." A voice in the crowd said making everyone turn to see a towering black figure almost as tall as Alexandrite with long spikey black hair and wearing a full set of black and gold samurai armor minus the helmet and seemed to be using a large sheathed katana to keep his balance shocking the Crystal Gems.

"Oh Black sir what a surprise." The peridot know as Dewey said holding the other three gemlings.

"I insist on *cough* on being present for the arrival of all *cough* gemlings and I *cough* can tell *cough cough cough*." The tall gem tried to talk but had a coughing fit before falling to the ground passing out.

All the gems ran to his aid. "oh no it's getting worse." Lava said putting Steven down and running to help.

 **Dundundun. What will happen next find out next time.**


	4. chapter 4

**Back again and ready to go so let's go**!

The huge gem known as black lay on the ground his speach becoming slurs and his form unstable as all the other gems rushed to help. One in particular was the off white gem with rainbow hair known as Prism was barking orders and directing gems bringing him various items he began grinding down in a motar and pestle making what looked like paste.

"What's wrong with him?" Steven asked Lava who was pulling over a large amount of ingredient in pot.

"His gem was cracked during the war we've been trying to keep him together till one of our healer gems can get back or until the tech gems can find something else." Lava explain before grumbling. "What I wouldn't give for a Rose Quartz right now."

"Wait my mom was a Rose Quartz!" Steven yelled making every gem stop what they were doing and looking to him and the crystal gems. Suddenly in a blur of speed the gem known as Prism appeared infront of him and spoke in a deep voice.

"What did you say, pup?"

"M-my mom was a Rose Quartz." Steven answered a little scared.

"Where is she?" Prism asked.

"Uh well she kinda became me." Steven said lifting up his shirt showing his gem to Prism and the others.

"Can you do anything she can do? Summon her weapon? Can you float? Can you heal? Please tell us you can heal!" Prism asked shaking Steven trying to get an answer.

"I can heal." Steven answered while he was being shook making his voice fade in and out.

Prism looked shocked grabbing Steven and in a fraction of a second they were on huge gem known as Black on his neck starring at a large severely cracked black diamond covered in dry cracked paste. "Please?" Prism asked Steven and even with the black face shield covering his eyes you could tell he was begging. Steven nodded and crawled closer to the gem and licked his palm.

"Here goes nothin." Steven said before slapping his hand to the large gem.

All them gems held their breath waiting, and waiting, and waiting. All seemed lost for a moment before the sound of rock grinding on rock was heard and all looked on as the gem began to reform and become whole again and once was a cracked close to shattering gem was now a flawless black diamond.

"It worked." Steven said shocked at first but then he cheered. "IT WORKED!" As he cheered the other gems joined in except for Garnet and Pearl who both exchanged a look of worry.

Black reached back grabbing Steven and stood up bringing him to his face. Steven was a bit scared at his size as he sat in Black's palm. "Speak your name boy." Black demanded.

"Uh Steven. Steven Universe." He answered.

"You don't sound sure about that." Black chuckled. "But I thank you Steven I am in your debt. Should you need anything I will provide." He said holding up his other hand for Steven to shake But given his size Steven shook Black's pinkie with both hands.

Suddenly a tall gem similar looking to Peridot save for his hair and skin being a reddish color. "Sorry to ruin this moment sir but it appears a console in the prime kindergarten has been acessed." Black looked to the gem and nodded. "Thank you Aventurine. Prism, Lava, Litch i want you to go and investigate."

"YES SIR!" All three shouted.

"We're going too, it could be Peridot." Garnet said jumping up and grabbing Steven and jumping back down. This made Prism grumble something under his breath.

"If Homeworld is looking to come back consider us an ally to you Crystal Gems." Black said and turned and began walking. "As for me I think I'll be going for a walk it has been sometime since I've been able to." He chuckled and walked away.

"Well come on." Litch said ushering the gems and the other two to follow as they walked to a large zen garden with a warp-pad in the middle. "We can't use the portals or we risk the kindergarten coming down around us."

"How do you know this still works?" Prism asked his sour mood very evident.

"It will." Garnet said.

"And how do you know?" Prism asked filled with snark.

"Oh trust me I know." Garnet smirked adjusting her glasses.

"Whatever."

"Hey can I warp us?" Steven asked with a huge smile.

"Have at it pup." Lava said.

 **\--One Steven warp later--**

They all appeared in the Prime Kindergarten looking around seeing it all dark and gloomy. So the usual for the dead canyon.

"Alright gems lets-" Garnet began but was quickly interrupted.

"Everyone fan out if this Peridot is trying restart this Kindergarten we have to stop her. Lava give me a reading and Prism give me a 360." Litch ordered as Lava nodded and Prism ran off becoming a literal blur as he circled the Kindergarten kicking up a dust trail that was trying to catch up with himhim. Lava put his ear to the ground and knocked on it listening.

"Solid and dead but there is a control room somewhere and a few smaller rooms for something but I don't know what." Lava said picking his head up the gems a Steven looking at him weird. "What? we're surveying the area."

"Right. now we split up and if you run into Peridot alert the others so we can capture her. We need to know why Homeworld maybe trting to come back." Litch said as Prism appeared next to him.

"We could cover more ground if Ruby and Sapphire where here." Steven hinted at Garnet to unfuse.

"They'd love to see you too Steven but we'll be fine with just us searching." Garnet said patting his head. Everyone then split up going in different directions to look. Steven was searching his way when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Log date 652. This is Peridot updating stats still stuck on miserable planet. The fusion experiments are developing properly a few have emerged early-AH!" Peridot gasped in fear seeing Steven standing there with a deadpan expression as she whispered. "Are the other ones with you?" Steven shook his head before it turned into nodding knowing he couldn't tell a lie to save his life. "Ofcorse." She said face-palming.

"Peridot!" Garnet yelled as she, Amethyst, and Pearl ran toward them. Peridot yelped and ran in the opposite direction before smacking into a towering body that was Prism.

"What the-"Peridot groaned before looking up at Prism's face and began to tremble in fear. "Nonononononono anyone but you." Peridot cried running behind Steven hoping for protection. "Give me a Blood Onyx, an Obsidian, even one of The Diamonds just please not him." Peridot said going hysterical.

"Why are you so scared of Prism?" Steven asked looking back to Peridot who was shaking.

"Because she knows me." Prsim answered walking closer to right infront of Steven and kneeled which made Peridot scuttle back towards the gems. "Not personally but from my war record and a nasty habit I used to have."

"HABIT?" Peridot yelled. "You collected fallen gem shards just because you could." Prism looked in her direction making her cower behind the gems.

"Prism?" Steven asked.

"It was a different time Steven. I've done things that will haunt me forever but everyday I try and become better to atone for my crimes." Prism seeing Steven looking a bit frightened by him. All the while Peridot was slowly sneaking away from the group before she was stopped by Litch and Lava showed up blocking herher path.

"Going somewhere?" Litch asked holding his sword just under her chin. Peridot looked nervous before Litch made her stand up. "Now miss Peridot tell us why is a Homeworld technician doing all the way out here?" Litch asked pulling his blade away.

"I don't have to answer to you defective clods." Peridot snarled before a clawed hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Well answer to us or them..." Lava said raising a thumb to the Crystal Gems as Pearl smirked, Amethyst tugged on her whip a bit, and Garnet cracked her gauntlet covered knuckles. "...or maybe you'd like to have a sit down with Prism." He said as Prism smiled and gave wave.

Peridot tensed up and turned to Litch. "How can I be of service to you?"

Litch smiled. "What's in the hole?"

"It's an access tunnel to the Cluster gems and the Cluster maintenance room." She answered using her fingers to pull up a schematic of the underground but she was quickly grabbed and held up by her neck by Prism.

"Access to the what?" He asked his voice filled with nothing but anger.

"C-c-cluster g-g-ems." Peridot struggled and gasped as Prism choked her.

Prism roared in anger before throwing her into the side of the canyon leaving a Peridot sized hole before he ran into the hole leaving everyone confused.

"What are Cluster gems?" Amethyst asked. Everyone shrugged until they looked at Peridot who was crawling out of the hole she had been thrown into. "Hey Perishot what are Cluster gems?"

"A fusion experiment. That's all I know." She answered.

Garnet looked concerned and ran to the hole. Steven followed but tripped and fell in before Garnet caught him. "Have a nice trip?" She asked making Steven laugh as they slid down the hole till they got to a room where they saw Prism fighting a creature that was almost twice a tall as him and had atleast 7 arms and 3 legs. Prism kneed it in its center before squeezing it till it poofed and he bubbled what looked like a few different gems smashed together. Prism panted and sat on the ground.

"What was that?" Steven asked looking at the pale white bubble before Prism made it disappear by tapping the top.

"Something that didn't need to be." Prism answered a bit of angst in his voice. Steven was gonna question him till a pillar in the room began to crack and opened up as what looked like a gem trying to form but it let out a scream that could make a gem's nonexistent blood curl and formed a being with 5 legs and 7 arms.

"What are they?" Steven asked Garnet but she was in shock. So much so she couldn't move or speak. "Garnet? Garnet? GARNET WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING!" Steven yelled as the creature crawled toward them moaning in pain.

"These were Crystal Gems. Shattered and lost." She panicked as the creature began to grab her. "I'm I'M SORRY!" She screamed and began to cry while starting to defuse.

"Stay yourself Garnet. NOW!" Prism yelled which caused Garnet to growl before bringing herself back together and poofing the creature and bubbled it but not sending it away. She just looked at it having a conversation with herself one could tell when it was Ruby or Sapphire talking.

"Let's get out of here. This place makes me wanna puke." Prism said walking to where they came in. The other two nodded and followed as Garnet sent the bubble away. As they reached the top they saw the others but covered in dust and a fallen injector behind them while Peridot was gone. "What happened?" Prism asked no emotion in his voice as he walked towards them.

"She dropped a injec...Prism what's wrong?" Lava asked seeing Prism looking really gloomy.

"Nothing. I'm going for a walk." Prism said as he walked past them all.

"What was down there?" Litch asked.

"These weird monsters that had gems that looked like a bunch smashed together." Steven answered.

"Oh...I see." Litch said

"Where's rainbow hair goin?" Amethyst asked.

"When he needs a break he goes on a walk. It's his way of dealing with thing get heavy." Lava answered her. "Let's get you all home I think we all need a break from gem stuff for atleast a week." Steven nodded as they began to walk to the nearest warp-pad.

 **\--A Few Days Later--**

At the temple Steven was picking up clothes for laundry but he had a little help in the form of Pearl and Litch who had decided to stick around for a few days to see how much the world had changed since he and all the other Black Diamond gems had last checked in. Lava had been enjoying himself alot with the advancements that humans had made with food as he and Amethyst had gone through 10 bags of popcorn, 8 dozen cupcakes, 4 bowls of egg salad, and currently working on their 12th pizza, burrito, and chip burrito. Where as Garnet and Prism were absent from the group.

"You short stack are a food genius." Lava said eating his burrito before going back to make another concoction of food.

"Thanks stretch. Nice call on burgers with peanut butter." Amethyst said going to help him find something else to cook.

"They're going to eat this house and then the city out of all food before the day's out." Pearl said handing Steven a dirty shirt.

"I take it as a sign that we all could get along, be friends, and get along." Litch smiled giving Steven a pair of pants. "But we may wanna get them away from the kitchen before they get to anything else. Can you handle that Steven?" He asked pointing to the laundry basket.

"Yeah I got it." He said going to the warp-pad and going to the washing machine and dryer on one of the temple's hand. When he got there he was surprised to see Garnet leaning on one of the fingers of the hand but was even more suprised to see Prism there sitting in a lotus position on the dryer. "Oh hey guys." Garnet waved and Prism nodded to him. "So what's up?"

"We both talked a bit and shared some things." Garnet spoke.

"Like what?" Steven asked changing over clothes over from washer to dryer and putting clothes in the washer.

"Our thoughts on forced fusion and what a atrocity it is." Prism said looking at Garnet. "But atleast they have have each other and they can find some comfort."

"Yes. While they didn't get a choice in being together atleast they are together." Garnet said.

"Plus there is bound to be one that turns out good." Prism said hoping down and looking Steven in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked a confused.

"Take a look kiddo." Prism said pulling his face shield off showing a rather kind face, two eyes one amber yellow the other being a deep blue and most shocking a gem on his forehead shaped like a pyramid with seven different colors clearly 7 different shards put together. "Not to horrifying right?"

"You're a forced fusion?" Steven asked as Prism nodded before covering his face again.

"We were a raging storm and in a few hundred years we calmed and became Prism I'll tell you more sometime." Prism stood up and turned to Garnet. "I have to now help calm the other storms."

"And we'll help." Garnet smiled.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew and started to sweep away one of Steven's favorite socks before Prism grabbed it and handed it to Garnet. "Can't break up our best pair." Prism smirked knowing the joke he just made.

"Hey how do we get water and power out here?" Steven asked just now questioning the washer and dryer being without pipes and plugs.

"Magic." Prism and Garnet answered at the same time.

 **Well here it is again alot to take in. But my I'll try not rush to much (feel like I've been doing that). Till next time.**


	5. chapter 5

**Hello back again. Lets** **start.**

 **\--Gem Temple--**

Steven, Amethyst, and Lava were all sitting infront of the tv watching _crying breakfast friends_ "I wonder when the new episode will be out?" Steven said enjoying the rerun.

"Why not just ask Garnet?" Lava said eating from a bag of chips.

"What ya mean big guy?" Amethyst asked taking a chip from Lava's bag.

"She got future vision. Why not just ask when the episodes will be or how many seasons they'll be?" Lava asked continuing to watch as the food began to cry about something. Steven gasped and smiled stars filling his eyes with pure excitement.

"I could." He said before the TV turned to static before showing Peridot.

"This is Peridot, transmitting on all frequencies from abandoned Crystal System colony planet Earth, to Yellow Diamond. My mission has been compromised. My escort and informant are gone, and I am now stranded. PLEASE SEND HELP!" Peridot said before the message began to repeat.

"Is this like a crossover or..." Lava asked.

 **\--5 minutes later--**

"Okay, thanks Connie." Steven said hanging up his phone. "Connie said it's on her TV too."

"Huh could of swore all the communications hub were torn down." Prism said scratching his head.

"We have one that we can check." Garnet said. "Steven go get lion."

 **\--A lion warp Later at Communications hub--**

All eight arrived at the once destroyed Communications hub seeing it partially rebuilt. "Huh not bad for a single peridot stranded on a planet." Litch said. "How did you bring it down last time anyway?" He asked looking to the gems.

"They became Sugulite *gasp* are you going to become her again?" Steven asked Amethyst.

"Well if Garnet wants to. What do ya say Garnet wanna mash it up?" Amethyst said stretching a bit.

"No." Garnet said turning to her taking her shades off. "When we were Sugulite we were out of control. I can be brash you can be wreckless so for now Sugulite is benched."

Garnet put here shades back on and turned Pearl. "But we need to bring this down so Pearl. Fuse with me?" She asked Pearl was shocked a little and began to tear up. "Don't cry." Garnet told her.

"Well if they're fussing then we may as Well help. Litch?" Prism asked.

Litch smirked and nodded before rolling his neck getting a few cracks. "Been awhile hasn't it?" Litch asked.

"Same over here." Pearl said stretching her gem glowing to life. As the two pairs began to dance. Garnet threw Pearl in the air before Garnet caught her the two becoming a beam light. At the same time the dance between Prism and Litch was more like a marital art routine and the two came together and also become a beam of light. Soon the two light turned into figures.

"Good evening, everybody!" The first said pushing the the lights away revealing a giant woman. She was dressed in a type of tuxedo and had four arms with skin like Garnet and hair that looked like a combination of Garnet's and Pearl's.

"And lovley greetings to all." The second figure said. He balanced hanging to the side of a staff that looked taller then him by a head or two. He wore a type of black and silver shaolin monk attire and his skin and hair was silverish styled in a type of Chinese ponytail as for his face it looked like Litch but he wore small black round spectacles. "I am Silver leaf, call me Silver, Who are you my elegantly dressed companion?"

"We are the lovely Sardonyx." She answered with a twirl and bow.

Steven gasped and yelled. "GIANT MAN AND WOMAN!"

The two fusions turned to Steven and smiled as Silver hopped down his staff staying put. "Well Sardonyx look who it is. But it couldn't be him?"

"You don't mean the one and only Steven Universe could it?" She asked picking Steven up in one pair hands and bringing him to eye level.

"Wow you're both so articulated." Steven said smiling.

"Oh such a little charmer." Sardonyx said.

"It's a wonder that little Connie's face isn't red all the time with him around." Silver said before he and Sardonyx burst out laughing, her classic 'oh hohohoho' while his was like a happy cackle. Sardonyx put him down and Silver asked. "You don't mind sharing a stage do you miss Sardonyx?"

"Oh, not at all, if you can keep up." She smiled in a challenging way.

"Oh ho someone is a little full of herself." Silver said raising his hand and the staff he left standing slowly fell to his hand. "Show me what you got." Sardonyx smile before summoning pearls spear and throwing it in the air before summoning Garnet's gauntlets and catching the spear with them and the two weapons becoming a warhammer that she hoisted over her shoulder.

Steven yelled up. "Are you guys gonna smash stuff with those?" Both fusions chuckled.

"Ugh I hate when Silver forms." Lava groaned.

"Yeah I don't care for Sardonyx too much ethier." Amethyst said looking at the two fusions.

"Steven we do not smash." Sardonyx spoke. "That would best describe... what someone else does." She said obviously referring to Sugulite.

"Quite so we are best described as. SPECIFIC!" Silver yelled his staff extending and hitting a pillar out of the rebuilt hub as Sardonyx jumped up.

"INTELLIGENT!" She yelled hitting a pillar as Silver followed her lead.

"ACCURATE!" He yelled hitting a few pillars out Sardonyx doing to two kept yelling words to describe themselves.

"FAULTLESS!" "ELEGANT!" "CONTROLLED!" "SURGICAL!"

The two then jumped high up in the air above the hub and began to fall fast coming in for a final blow both yelling. "AND POWERFUL!" The both stopped short of the highest pillar seeming to float by some magical force. "But yes I've been know to smash." Silver said.

"As have I." Sardonyx said both tapping very lightly on the pillar making it crash down into the ground. Both fusions floated to the ground Sardonyx's hammer disappearing in a burst of dragonflies and Silver crouched balancing on top of his staff cleaning his glasses. "Now if you ever need of us just let Pearl and Garnet know I'll be there in a flash. Literally." She said disappearing and becoming Pearl and Garnet.

"And don't forget about us. Prism and Litch would love to help again." Silver said before turning back into Prism and Litch. Both began to laugh at how good they just did.

"That was great. We were. All of us." Pearl cheered as Prism and Litch ran over.

"You were both so amazing." Litch said.

"You two weren't so bad yourself." Garnet said looking at Prism who smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah we don't do it much but I think we do good work. But you both were so much better." Prism said making Garnet smile and fiddle with her shades. After a session of admiring how well they worked together they headed back home.

 **\--A few days later--**

In the next few days alot had happened the Black Diamond gems had returned to the hidden city for 3 or 4 days in that time communications hub had been fixed multiple times. This required Pearl and Garnet to form Sardonyx multiple times and destroy the hub till Amethyst and Steven dropped the bomb that they knew Pearl had been fixing the hub just to be able to form Sardonyx. This made Garnet furious and she fused with Amethyst to take down the hub but once they were home she wouldn't say a word the Pearl. Soon after Steven and Greg went on a trip to go get sponges so they decided to take Garnet with them as of now they were packing for the short trip.

Steven was putting a change of clothes in his hotdog duffle bag when the sound of the warp-pad went off revealing Prism.

"Hey Prism what are you doing here?" Steven asked walking down to greet him.

"Oh nothing just decided to check in. You off somewhere?" He asked leaning against a wall.

"Yeah me, my dad and Garnet are going to get some sponges and while we're there go to the greatest dinner ever." Steven said stars in his eyes.

"Just Garnet's going? Not Amethyst or Pearl?" Prism asked a little confused.

"Yeah. Garnet and Pearl aren't on the best terms." Steven said looking a little sad.

"Why? They don't seem like the type to fight." Prism said looking very concerned.

"Remember the communications hub? Well turns out after Silver and Sardonyx destroyed it Pearl rebuilt a few more times just so she could be Sardonyx and Garnet is mad about it." Steven exexplained sitting down on the couch.

"I get it." Prism said sitting next to him. "Both why she's mad and why Pearl did it but we have to wait for them to make nice my guess they'll be crammed in a room together before they do make up."

"Yeah Guess we'll have to wait." Steven said still a little sad about the whole situation. "Hey wait you should come with us you might be able talk to Garnet she has barely said anything to anybody maybe another fusion can help."

"I don't know Steven." Prism said scratching his neck.

"Please!" Steven said looking at Prism with huge puppy dog eyes.

Prism made the huge mistake of looking directly into Steven's eyes and not being able to look away or say no. "Okay fine." Prism caved. "And stop staring at me with them big eyes." Prism commanded to which Steven ussing his shapeshifting powers making his eyes shrink super small in a second.

"HEY STEW-BALL LET'S HIT THE ROAD!" Greg yelled.

"COMING! Let's go Prism." Steven said grabbing his bag and making his way down to the beach while Prism simply jumped off the porch and landed near the van.

"Hey Steven you..." Greg started but when he turned around seeing Prism. "Umm hello. Who are you?" Greg asked.

"Prism at your service Mr. Universe." Prism answered giving a mock bow. "Love your music."

"Oh you're one of the gems Steven talked about." Greg said. "Wait how do you know about my music? I had one album and it didn't sell to well."

"Yes but over in Asia you're a hit I think all of your songs are in the top 20." Prism said as Steven walked up and put his stuff in the back where Garnet was sitting quietly but having an odd twitch every now and again.

"Well we should get going if we wanna get to the hotel before dark." Greg said getting in the drivers seat as Steven and Prism got in.

 **\--Later at hotel--**

As they arrived and unloaded the bags as Greg kept asking about how big he was in Asia which Prism was happy to answer in exchange for a favor in the form of a small concert. Once they had gotten settled in the room Greg said he had to go see a man about sponges and to call if he wasn't back in a few hours.

"So is my dad really that big?" Steven asked looking at a magazine.

"Yes. His song 'Comet' is really big and a few..." Prism said before looking at Garnet who was hugging herself.

"But I don't want to forgive pearl...but we need to...then maybe you should just go." Garnet said before she unfused into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Ruby, Sapphire." Steven gasped.

"Knew this would happen." Prism sighed shaking his head before crouching next to the small gems. "Hello you two I assume you know me so I think we should talk this out. So who wants to go first?"

"I don't wanna talk to you." Ruby snarled.

"Ruby please you have to stop taking thus personally." Sapphire said. "Forgive her Prism she's just angry."

"How are you not taking this personally? It's fusion Sapphire." Ruby yelled as the floor benbeneath her began to smoke.

"Ruby the floor." Sapphire said. Ruby looked down before running outside. "Now I see no need to talk we will forgive Pearl when we return." Sapphire said floating up onto the bed.

"So you're not mad at Pearl?" Steven asked.

"There is no need to be so no I'm not." Sapphire said as a chunk of wall behind her quickly became frosted over.

"Yeah sure." Prism said. "So you wanna try talking to her or Ruby?" Prism asked Steven as room quickly began to get colder.

"Uh...I'll try Ruby." Steven said quickly changing into some swimtrunks and running outside. When he got to the pool Ruby was stomping back and forth burn marks covering the ground. "Hey Ruby."

"It's fusion Steven why doesn't she see why we should be mad even Prism is on her side. A gem that is together more than we are. Why?" Ruby yelled.

"Maybe you should swim with me real quick. Ya know cool off?" Steven said jumping in splashing Ruby a little making her groan before she walked into the pool and wasn't so much swimming as she was walking on the bottom still yelling about the whole situation. "Ruby?" Steven asked before the water started to get warmer. "You made a warm spot." Steven laughed before the water went from warm to boiling in seconds. "Ah hotspot. BOILING BOILING!" Steven yelled before he was yanked out of the water.

"Not much luck huh?" Prism asked being the one who pulled him out of the bubbling pool holding Steven.

"No. You?" Steven asked Prism who just shook his head. "Wanna trade?" Steven asked.

"No it won't do much good." Prism said putting Steven down and walking back to infront of the room. "We ethier get a cold shoulder or a hothead." Prism sat on the sidewalk as Greg's van pulled up with several large rolls of something on the roof.

"Hey guys why you sitting out here?" Greg asked as Prism gestured to the room with his thumb. Greg looked inside the now almost completely frozen room seeing Sapphire sitting quietly.

"He won't like that it's square." She said before Greg closed the door.

Greg sighed and shook his head. "Where's the other one?" He asked.

"In what's left of the pool." Steven answered pointing to the empty pool save for Ruby and rising steam.

Greg sighed again. "Pizza?" Greg asked pulling out a box that certainly contained the delicious treat. "You eat Prism?" Greg asked looking to said gem.

"Sometimes." Prism said standing as the three made their way to the back of the van. Greg and Steven sat just inside the van while Prism was leaning on the van.

Greg then opened the box showing a square pizza make Steven cry. "Square? What's wrong with this crazy place." Prism chuckled grabbing a slice.

"I would worry to much about this you guys they'll be back together before you know it." Greg said eating his own slice before speaking again. "We'll go to the greatest dinner in the world tomorrow and I promise you they'll be okay." Prism looked sceptical while Steven looked hopeful.

 **\--Next day at the dinner--**

The group was sitting in a booth as a waitress brought out their orders. Greg and Steven dug in while Ruby just scowled, Sapphire was quiet, and Prism looked confused at the meal set before him. "You guys gonna eat?" Greg asked.

"Gems don't need to eat dad." Steven whispered.

"Nah I've seen Garnet eat before and Prism ate last night." Greg said.

"Well Garnet's not here." Ruby growled throwing small fit.

"What about you Prism?" Greg asked.

"Oh yes I will eat. It's just I've never had a meal that has smiled at me before." Prism said turning his head to look at the food from different angles. His comment making Steven chuckle. Before the table began to shake. Steven looked seeing Ruby shaking the table.

"You're shaking the table." Sapphire said looking at Ruby.

"Oh I'm suprised you can feel anything." Ruby growled shaking the table more.

"I didn't nees to feel I saw." Sapphire said.

"Everything is just so crystal clear you huh?" Ruby growled again shaking the table so much that plates few in the air making Steven, Greg, and Prism have to grab theirs so they wouldn't spill.

"This will pass she'll just burn herself out eventually." Sapphire told the three.

"That's what you think I'M AN ETERNAL FLAME BABY!" Ruby shouted before summoning a gauntlet and hitting one end of the rable making everything on it fly off. Steven looked seeing the damage done and was about to cry while Ruby and Sapphire argued.

"Hey it's okay. Why don't we bag these up-" Greg didn't get to finish as Steven threw his plate on the floor and stomped outside.

"Well I guess I'll try and fix this since you two just want to argue." Prism said looking at the two gems before going after Steven. The two looked at each other before following. Prism had stopped Steven and was kneeling infront of him. "Hey come on pup talk to me."

"I was so excited for Garnet to come with us. Home was miserable but here was just as bad." Steven said sadness in his voice. "What do I do?"

"You? Nothing. Those two. need to talk." Prism said pointing behind Steven to Ruby and Sapphire. The two were on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry Steven." Sapphire said. "I saw in the future how this would end but I didn't think of how you would feel now." She said starting to cry.

"Sapphire don't cry this was my fault I just wanted to be mad I...I'm sorry." Ruby said pulling Sapphire into a hug before brushing Sapphire's bangs out of the way revealing her single eye. "You know the best part about being apart like this? I get to look at you." Ruby said smiling making Sapphire blush and giggle. "There's my laughy Sapphy." Ruby said picking up Sapphire bridle style.

"Ruby not infront of Steven." Sapphire laughed as Ruby began to spin around while peppering her with kisses.

As the two spun they began to fuse and formed Garnet. "Good to have ya back big girl." Prism said with a smile as he and Garnet bumped fists.

"Good to back." Garnet said adjusting her glasses.

 **\--few days later at the temple--**

As the group of Greg, Steven, Garnet, and Prism returned Pearl rushed over the Garnet saying something about having found a way to find track Peridot. But Garnet stopped her. "Not now Pearl. Prism follow." She said heading toward the temple door and into her room Prism close behind.

"Well atleast she talked." Amethyst said shrugging her shoulders.

 **\--Garnet's room--**

Garnet and Prism were both in the lotus position looking at each other till Prism took off his face shield and Garnet took off her glasses and they went back to looking at each other.

"You know I really like your eyes." Garnet said making Prism smile like an idiot.

"Your eyes aren't half bad ethier." Prism said getting a light blush from Garnet. "Hey in about 6 months I would like to invite you, Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst to the city for a little event." Prism said seeming a bit shy about it.

"I'll see but I think we could do that." Garnet said.

"Great. Well I need to go." Prism said standing but before he could walk away Garnet grabbed his hand and made him look at her.

"Just promise not to be a stranger." Garnet said a little flirty letting Prism go with a faint blush now on his face **.**

 **Well here we are until next time. Also I just saw Jungle Moon and I now might change how I write about Pink Daimond when I get to her in this story.**


	6. chapter 6

**Hello again let's get started now.** **Also sorry for the bad Spanish.**

At the Galaxy warp Peridot was moving ruble around. "First the communication hub and now this place is trashed. Ugh how can this get any worse?" She groaned before a warp-pad activated revealing Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Prism, Lava, Litch, and Steven.

"Hello Peridot." Lava said with a wicked smile.

"Wha how did you find me?" Peridot asked in shock.

"That's a secret and we'll never tell even if you aske nicely." Steven said sticking his tongue out at her.

The group then charged at Peridot making several attempts to grab her but Pearl kept jumping infront of each attempt or Peridot was able to counter their attacks somehow. These actions lead to Peridot getting to a working warp-pad. "Haha see ya later clods." She said sticking her tongue out at them before warping away.

"Bye have a good day." Steven called making the other glare at him. "I mean I hope she doesn't have a good day."

After a quick warp the group was back at the temple and Pearl was quickly working on the pod Peridot had arrived in.

" Just a second and we'll know exactly where she went to." Pearl said tinkering with the pod. As she worked the pod came to life with lights and beeps. "Ah I've got it off we go." Pearl said getting on the pad and quickly activating it and taking them to the location. They then arrived at a giant crashed space ship.

"Geeze she must be desperate." Litch said looking at the ship which was covered in vines and plants.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"Well-" Litch started before Pearl cut in.

"Well Steven at the beginning of gem invasions-" She started before Lava then cut her off.

"It's a transport ship." Lava said walking to a nearby door of the ship before forcing it open and everyone following. They then found themselves in a room where Peridot was standing.

"Hello clods." She snickered.

Pearl charged at her and ran her through with her spear but nothing happened.

"Hologram." Garnet said moving her back and forth through said hologram. Peridot began to laugh as the hologram disappeared and a large screen appeared with her face on it and...no sound.

"Uuh...are we supposed to hear her?" Amethyst asked scratching her head.

As they watched Peridot on the screen begin to talk without them hearing anything till Steven waved his arms getting her attention and pointed to his ear indicating they dont hear her. Peridot then looked to be pressing a few buttons before the screen went away but her voice came through.

"How do you? Stupid old tech. Stupid clods. Can you hear me know?" She asked.

"Yeah but we can't see you." Steven said.

"WHAT? SPEAK INTO THE VOICE RECEIVER." Peridot yelled.

Steven saw a small device on some kind of table with a red gem on it connected to a long white wire. He then picked it up and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Ah yes finally now prepa-" Peridot started before Steven spoke again.

"Uh sorry to interrupt you but we can't see you."

"Ugh! Hold on. stupid little." She grumbled before coming back on the screen. "Is it on now?" Peridot asked Steven giving her a thumbs up. "Now then clods any last words before I end you?"

Amethyst leaned over to the mic. "Uh yeah this is Amethyst and I don't appreciate being called a clod ya clod."

"Well then take this." Peridot said hitting a button and...nothing happened till she pressed it again and several lazers popped out of the wall and started firing. "DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" She yelled.

They all began running to avoid the lazers till Steven summoned his shield and held it over his head deflecting the lazers everyone huddled under it for protection as the lazers seemed to slowly stop firing looking at the walls they noticed all the lazers were gone. "What where'd they go?" Peridot asked confused as was everyone else till they heard a cough. Turning toward the sound and saw a gem wearing black shorts about as tall as Amethyst and same build but had a red body and black stripe like markings his hair looking slicked back red with black lines. His gem was on his right shouldet it was a deep red with faded black stripes.

"Hola, ¿puedo guardar estos?" The gem said holding up the now broke devices in his arms.

"Uh...okay?" Amethyst said.

"Hurra!" He cheered doing a little dance.

"Friend of yours?" Garnet asked Prism who chuckled.

"Yeah that's Tigereye or Tiger he's like our Amethyst." Lava answered.

Tiger pouted droppes the devices and bowed up to Lava but barely came to mid-thigh "¡No hay nada como yo, '' cept conmigo!" He yelled.

"Why does he speak Spanish?" Steven asked.

"Oh he can speak English he just like Spanish, Oi Tiger English time amigo." Lava said giving Tiger a little conk on the head.

"Fine...Pendejo." Tiger gumbles rubbing his head.

"Okay enough chit chat we have to get to Peridot." Pearl said running out a door and further into the ship to look for where Peridot might be.

As they walked on Steven looked at Tiger who was humming 'la cucaracha'. "So why are you here Tiger?" Steven asked.

"Oh nada just looking for teroso, treasure." He answered pulling out a collection of small broken gears, springs, and colorful glass. To Steven these things looked like just bits of junk.

"Treasure?" Steven asked.

"Don't read into it too much." Litch said walking past as the group walked down the hall of the ship. They soon came across a hallway that lead to a door. "That's the control room if she's anywhere she's there." Litch said pulling out his sword.

"I'll handle this." Pearl said running towards the door.

"Pearl wait!" Garnet yelled running after her but as she caught up the floor dropped out from underneath them and closed up.

"Pearl, Garnet!" They all yelled running to where they had fallen.

"Hahaha finally something goes right!" Peridot cheered showing up on a screen. "Now watch as your friends meet their demise." She said as the screen changed showing Garnet and Pearl trapped in a square room that was slowly starting to close in on them.

"They won't be able to break out of there unless they form Sardonyx and fat chance on that." Prism said watching the screen before looking behind it seeing a set of large gears turning. "We have to stop those gears." Prism said summoning a trident and throwing it at the gears jamming them.

"That won't hold." Tiger said jumping up to the gears. "This might." Tiger said his arm glowing before turning into a black armored full-arm gauntlet but the hand was a large spiked ball. "¡toma esto!" He yelled slamming the ball in between the gears making them moan with stress.

Meanwhile the room Pearl and Garnet were in was closing in on them slowly. **(I'm not doing the speach between the two because I'm not changing in it.)** As everyone up top was keeping the gears from moving as much as they could but they still moved. Even now with Lava, Prism, Amethyst, and Steven pulling on a few whips Amethyst had made while Litch and Tiger were on the gears trying to jam them with their weapons. Suddenly the ground shook and Sardonyx emerged from the ground and quickly split into Pearl and Garnet.

"Well that's solved let's get Peridot." Lava said and walked to the door Garnet and Tiger joining him all summoning their weapons.

 **\--inside ship control room--**

Peridot was stressing over the controls as they sparked and malfunction. "Stupid clody old tech." She cursed before the console blew up and blew smoke in her face. "Ugh shards what else could go wrong?" She said as a explosion happened behind her.

"Knock knock." Lava said.

"buena mañana dama verde." Tiger said.

As they all entered Peridot readied to fire making them all stop. "This isn't over clods it's just the beginning...of my escape!" Peridot yelled shooting the ceiling and began to fly off laughing till she felt weight pulling on her foot. As she looked down she saw Steven holding onto her foot.

"Haha I caught a Peridot." Steven laughed as Amethyst grab him then Pearl grabbed her and Garnet her then Prism, Lava, Litch, and finally Tiger was weighing them down with his gauntlet.

"Let go!" Peridot yelled trying to get away but she then pressed a button on her foot and after a small explosion Steven noticed he still had Peridot's foot.

"Okay ew." Lava said seeing the foot.

"Can I have it?" Tiger asked.

"Later Tiger I want to let the techs look at it." Prism said taking the foot. " Anyone up for a trip?" He asked as a portal opened up behind them.

 **\--Hidden city (tech center)--**

As they arrived they noticed that it was very different from what they saw last time they had been there. instead of the look of a wealthy Japanese village it looked like a huge laboratory with Gems coming and going from Peridots and Critinites to Quartz and even what looked like a Lapis or two.

"Woah look at this place." Steven said stars coming to his eyes with pure amazement.

"Yeah little technical for my taste but I like the lights." Lava said watching a tall machine that blinked on and off with multiple colors.

Then a tall gem that looked like a carbon copy of Peridot but even taller walked up working with some sort of tablet device in hand. "Hello and welcome to the tech center..." She said in a very droning and bored voice. "If you have a request please file it and we will...what is that?" She asked looking up pointing at Steven who was holding Peridot's foot.

"Which one?" Prism asked.

"I know what that is..." She said pointing to the foot. "What is that?" She asked pointing to Steven.

"I'm Steven. What's your name?" He asked holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm Dezy and no thank you." She said gently pushing Steven's hand back to him with one finger. "Now back to the subject at hand what are you? You seem human but..." She lifted his shirt revealing his gem and began to poke and prod it making him giggle a bit. "But I see a gem."

"hehehe stop it...it tickles." Steven laughed before she grabbed his face.

"Hmm interesting you appear to have traits of both races. You must let me study you." Dezy said holding up her tablet and taking photos and notes. She was then stopped by Prism who covered her camera.

"Dezy, not now." He said holding up the foot imfront of her. "We just need you to tell us what this is."

"It's a limb enhancer." she said trying to get another picture of Steven but was stopped by Prism getting in her way making her groan. "Ugh it allows gems who lack abilities to keep up so to speak." She started before pulling up a hologram with her tablet and simulated what she was saying. "If a gem lack height, powers, etc. the limb enhancer allows them to do things that compensate like shooting plasma, magnetize them to a wall, and so on." She explained as the hologram showed them. "From just this foot I can't tell much but it's more advanced than anything we have around here. If you get anymore bring them by and I'll see what I can do." She said before kneeling down infront of Steven and opened his mouth. "Huh you have 33 teeth, odd."

"Okay that's it." Litch said pulling Dezy away from Steven. "Dezy stop it, Tiger you get the goot till we need it, and Steven let's get you home your bed time will be soon." Litch said as he, Prism, and Lava escorted him and the Gems to a warp-pad.

 **\--Gem Temple--**

Once at the temple Steven began his nightly routine he showered, brushed his teeth, and polished his gem. As he left the bathroom he noticed Prism was still there. "Hey Prism what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting to give you this." Prism answered holding up a silver necklace that what looked like a black four-sided diamond on it. "If you ever need help just grab this and push that little button and a black gem will be there." Prism said putting it around Steven's neck and fist bumping him before going to the warp-pad and leaving.

Steven then began to settle into bed saying goodnight to all his stuffed animals and the ominous dark shape at the end of his bed. When suddenly he was grabbed and pulled toward the warp-pad but was able to push the button on his necklace before he and his captor warped off.

 **\--galaxy warp--**

Steven was harshly dropped on the Homeworld warp and looked up seeing Peridot scowling down at him while trying to keep balanced on one foot. "Fix it." She demanded.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Fix the Homeworld warp-pad NOW!" She growled.

"U-um okay." Steven said licking his palm he slapped it onto the floor but after a few minutes nothing happened.

"WELL?" Peridot almost screamed.

"Sometimes it doesn't work." Steven said a little crestfallen. Steven then heard sobbing and looked up seeing Peridot before she dropped to the floor pulling her knees up to her face.

"Perfect just perfect." She sobbed. "I'm stuck on this miserable doomed planet, I can't call for help, I don't have a foot, I-I-I-I *crying* I WANT TO GO HOME-!" Peridot cried until she felt something wrap around behind her.

"It's okay." Steven said hugging her soothing her as much as he could.

"*sniff* Wha-What are you doing?" Peridot asked looking back at him.

"It's called a hug. You looked like you needed one." Steven said as Peridot began to calm down.

"It feels...nice." She said relaxing a bit until the warp-pad activated revealing the Crystal Gems, Prism, Litch, and Lava. Peridot screamed and hid behind Steven.

"Peridot give Steven back now." Garnet said summoning her gauntlets.

"Or else we sick Lava on you." Prism said as Lava cracked his knuckles (which sounded like a bag of rocks dropping.)

"Guys wait!" Steven cried as Peridot paniced behind behind him. "She's scared." Litch charged forward to try and attack Peridot but Steven threw up his bubble protecting them both.

"Steven, step away." Pearl said standing just on the other side of the bubble.

"No she's scared and didn't want to hurt me." Steven yelled. "Come on give her a chance."

"Garnet." Prism said motioning for her to come over. The two then began to whisper back and forth before they nodded. Prism walked over and tapped on the bubble. "Okay we'll leave her be but on one condition. Now drop the bubble." Prism said and Steven dropped the bubble then turned to Peridot but was met with a green cloud and Peridot's limbs falling to the ground.

"Ugh I'm gonna vom." Lava said looking at the limbs.

"I've got them." Litch said picking them up and walking to the warp-pad and warpping away.

Steven was in shock and looked at Prism who was holding Peridot's gem. "Condition met." Prism said putting the gem on the ground. "Sorry about that Steven but now I want you to get her on our side she may know something important."

"But for now It's bed time." Garnet said walking over and bubbling the gem and picking up Steven cradling him carrying them to the warp-pad and going homehome.

"Ugh he's gonna hate me." Prism groaned looking up into the stars.

 **So there we go again sorry for any bad Spanish and I changed 'catch and release a bit but now I've intrigued myself on how I'll do it. But until next time.**


	7. chapter 7

**Hello back again. From about here I plan to really change the story as we know it. Like how Peridot will adapt, the Malichite situation, and one of my favorite fusions (take a guess who).** **Also sorry this took awhile I just got monster hunter world and it is great.**

Steven and the gems including the black diamond gems stood in Steven's room of the temple looking at the bubble that held Peridot's gem. Steven looked to Garnet who gave him a nod letting him know he can let her out. Steven popped her bubble letting her gem fall before light shone from the gem forming into Peridot but the main difference was she's short.

"OW!" Peridot yelled as she landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Huh maybe we should have put down a pillow or something?" Prism said as Peridot got up groaning.

"Ugh what happened?" She asked then noticed everyone starring at her Steven looked at her with a smile and big stary eyes.

"You're so cute like a little piece of pie." Steven said with joy walking around her.

"What do y...AH!" Peridot yelled noticing she didn't have her limb enhancers. "Where are my limb enhancers?" Sge cried.

"Consider it a little exchange." Prism said stepping forward. "You can stay out of the bubble but no limb enhancers until we feel we can trust you."

"But I can't do anything without them." She whined.

"Kinda the idea." Litch said.

"Now time to talk. Why are you so desperate to get off this planet?" Prism asked crouching down.

Peridot scooted back from Prism. "Because of the cluster."

"The old geo-weapon program?" Lava asked.

"Cluster?" Steven asked.

"It was Homeworld's way to get the most out of each Gem they lost." Prism explained. "Think of me but on a planetary scale."

"In a sense yes." Peridot said. "I could show you all if I had my limb enhancers." She said with a sneer. "But if I can't use them then I guess we'll have travel to view the simulation."

"Travel where?" Amethyst asked.

 **\--Prime kindergarten--**

The group arrived and stepped off the warp-pad and looked around the Prime Kindergarten looking for any changes...there were none.

"Why are we here?" Amethyst asked not to happy about everyone being in what was basically her home.

"Because the console here has data on the cluster." Peridot explained. "Also if this many of you normally travel I suggest making your warp-pads' bigger."

"Agreed." Lava said.

The group began to walk following Peridot until a gem injector fell almost crushing the group. "Huh guess this place is falling apart." Litch said but saw a figure land on the fallen injector and crawl inside a hole in the side.

"What was that?" Pearl said getting her spear ready but Litch made her lower it.

"I think I know who's in there." Litch said walking up to the injector and opened a panel on the side as a familiar face popped out. It was Tiger.

"Hola!" He shouted before climbing out and pulling a large bag out that was overflowing with small gears and springs. "Hey que estas haciendo aqui?" He asked pointed at Peridot.

"What?" Peridot asked.

"She's on our side now." Steven said.

"Nuevo amigo?" Tiger asked. But before anyone could answer he ran over and grabbed Peridot in a hug spinning her around making her scream. "Nuevo amigo, nuevo amigo, nueva pequeña amiga verde!" Tiger sang.

"LET ME GO!" Peridot yelled until he put her down.

"Well that was fun but let's get going." Prism said as they walked to a hole and slid down arriving in a large room that was similar to one they had been in before.

"Ah here we go." Peridot said walking over to a pedestal in the middle of the room and reached for the top but was too short. "Ugh this is unacceptable." She complained before Steven came up behind Peridot and lifted her up on his shoulders.

"It's okay to ask for help ya know." Steven told her.

Peridot nodded and made the pedestal lower and got off Steven and the screens lit up. "As you know Homeworld doesn't look to kindly on fusion..."

"Understatement of year." Garnet said with a low growl in her voice.

"Yes well about 6,000 years ago they began these." Peridot said pulling images that filled the screens with gem shards fused together. "It was thought as a huge breakthrough with the first few." Peridot explained pulling up a few images one being of Prism. "He was the greatest success and they wanted more...which made them think more shards equal more power and the cluster program was made." She continued a image of a ball made of gem shards. "But it proved to be uncontrollable and unstable. But the diamonds believe everything has a use and it was made a geo-weapon and one was put in earth." Peridot said pulling an image of earth with what looked like a fused gem near the planets core. "For now it's in stasis but in about 2 months it will emerge."

"What does that mean for earth?" Pearl asked looking worried.

"Think of a gem coming out it's hole but earth is the hole." Lava said. "atleast that's what it looks like."

"What do we need to stop it?" Garnet asked.

"Well a diamond could do it but they need the code to it or we could drill down to it and split its core." Peridot answered.

"Well let's go get building." Prism said making his way toward the hole they came in from. As they made it to the top Lava began looking around and started to sniff the air. "What is it?" Prism asked.

"It's to quiet." He answered and summoned his hammers. As they looked around making their way to the warp-pad. They arrived without a hitch. "Something was here. Let's get home." Lava said as they warped away.

In the distance a shadowy figure watched them leave before it disappeared too.

 **\--Gem Temple--**

When they all arrived Peridot began to explain what they would need to do to stop the cluster. "So we will need to construct a vehicle that can travel down several thousand meters of rock and withstand extremely high temperatures so we will need parts. Things around here should suffice." She said before jumping and pulling the microwave off and breaking it then threw a radio breaking it and then broke the TV and was about to move to something else until Steven called out. "WAIT! I know a place we can use."

They then found themselves at the barn. Looking around Peridot said. "Hmm this should be sufficient but might I ask why we can't use the Black daimond facilities?"

"Because all techs, power, and research are being used for another project and we can't spare anything." Litch answered carrying a box out of the barn.

"Plus we can handle this by ourselves." Pearl said walking with Peridot to a chalkboard that Steven had drawn a picture of a drill on it. "And sorry Steven but it won't look like this." Pearl said making look slightly crestfallen.

"Hmm this is sufficient you can go now." Peridot said gesturing for Pearl to leave. This was met with several different reactions mostly confusion but Tiger who was fiddling with the broken radio from the house. His hand slipped causing it to a brief record scratch making Amethyst snort in laughter.

"I'm sorry what?" Pearl asked.

"Uh that will be all." Peridot said clapping her hands but Pearl didn't move. "How do you get her to leave?" She asked Steven.

"Peridot she's here to help too." Steven said hopping off the swivel chair.

"Pff what pearls aren't for this, they're for standing around, looking nice, and holding your stuff." Peridot said as a tick formed on Pearl's and Litch's forehead. "And she looks like a fancy one too." She said inspecting Pearl before walking over to Litch. "And him. He's a diamond's pearl know for being three things a good dancer, a perfect servant, and a impeccable singer. But for now I guess they can be mine. hehehe a Peridot with two pearls they'd be talking about me for hundreds of years." Peridot snicked.

"Hey you keep that attitude up and you go back in the bubble." Litch said point his sword at her.

"And I'll have you know that I can build any just as good as you." Pearl yelled at her.

"Okay everyone calm down." Garnet said trying to put a stop to the fighting.

"Ha and how do you plan to prove that?" Peridot asked with a smug look.

"Robots." Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"Ro-what?" Peridot asked confused.

"Robots but bigger and you can drive them." Steven said doing a few robot like moves.

Pearl and Peridot exchanged a look before running into the barn. As the two ran in a series of loud noises from clangs to drills and saws. The group outside looked just in time to see Pearl drive out a tall robot with wheels for feet and the cockpit looked very bird like. Everyone looked in awe when suddenly Peridot lumbered out in a shorter but much bulkier robot that looked like a big green diamond and claw hands.

"So how do you tell which is better?" Prism asked.

Pearl looked at her robot and Peridot's. "Mines taller I win." She said with a smile getting Peridot growl a little and a muffled laughed from Litch.

"Or we get this over with in about 5 minutes and have them fight." Lava said pulling a box to sit on.

"We don't need to fi--AHH!" Pearl said as Peridot shoved her robot.

"HAHA I WIN!" Peridot cheered before Pearl's robot kicked hers and made it stumble back.

"Well might as well watch." Litch said sitting on his knees and summoned a small japanese style tea set out of his gem and began to prepare some.

"We have to do something!" Steven cried watching as the two gems used their robots to fight.

"Like what?" Prism asked giving a look. When no one responded they all took seats watching the two robot duke it out for about 10 minutes before Peridot had won by breaking Pearl's robot.

"HAHA I WIN!" Peridot cheered but noticed the group helping Pearl insted. "Hey what are you doing?!" She asked getting out of the robot very confused.

Tiger appeared beside her putting an arm around her shoulder. "no puedes ganarlos a todos." He said going over to the group.

Steven then spoke up. "You see Peridot just because you're something on Homeworld you don't have to be that here. That's what Pearl did she became more and Litch...Um...Litch..." Steven said seeing Litch walk over to Peridot and hand her a small cup of tea.

"What you said maybe true but I too learned to be more and so can you." Litch said before kneeling down to eye level with Peridot. "And the first step is making a kind gesture to Pearl." He motioned with his eyes to the cup Peridot now held in her hands. She looked down at the steaming cup in her hands before walking over to Pearl and holding it up to her.

"I'm...sorry you clearly are much different than any other Pearl on Homeworld please forgive me." Peridot said not making eye contact with Pearl.

Pearl looked at her and the cup for a good minute before grabbing it and speaking. "Thank you and I accept your apology."

"Excellent." Peridot said. "Now can you tell me what it is I just gave you?" She asked pointing to the cup.

"Oh it's an earth beverage." Pearl answered crouching down to show her the dark liquid inside the cup.

"What's it for?" Peridot asked.

"Oh you drink it."

"Hmm interesting tell me more."

Pearl smiled as the two walked and began talking about what Peridot may find interesting.

 **\--Days later--**

As the gems worked Peridot began to become more social and called the gems by their names rather than just things like fusion, diamond pearl, and the Steven. The drill was slowly coming along and the group where currently working on the controls.

"Hey Peridot what's this for?" Steven asked holding up a small device with strung out wires a snapped off bits.

"A broken molecular integration device just chuck it." Peridot said going back to screwing in a bolt.

Steven shrugged and went to throw the device but Tiger stopped him and took the device putting it in a small bag on his waist before walking back to help. Steven scratched his head. "Wondering why he gathers things all the time?" Prism asked walking up behind Steven.

"Oh yeah. Why does he?" Steven asked.

Prism smiled. "Let's take a walk." He said gesturing for Steven to follow as he walked towards a close by hill. After about a minute of walking Prism stretched his arms over his head and started talking. "A few thousand years ago the war had just stopped. Black diamond had given up his position in the diamond authority and began work on the city. He declared that we were no longer soldiers we were refugees and this planet gave us our new home so we must give it protection." He explained as the two walked.

"But what about Tiger?" Steven asked.

"Due time Steven. Backstory first." Prism chuckled before clearing his throat to speak again. "As time passed we delt with corrupted gems and lost gems. Tiger was one from a kindergarten called ' _B_ _eta'_ and when we found him now that's the good part..." Prism said as he and Steven took a seat under a tree and Prism took off his face shield his gem starting to glow and began projecting a hologram infront of them.

 ** _\--hologram--_**

 _Prism, Lava, and thin yellow gem were walking through a shallow desert canyon which had similar holes and machines that had been in the Prime Kindergarten._

 _"I'm telling you we came through here five times nothing is here but dead metal." The yellow gem said chucking a rock breaking glass on an injector._

 _"Then this will make completely sure, Blight." Prism said walking up to a emergence hole and looking inside seeing nothing._

 _"Besides a little sun is good for you Blight might kill that bug up your arse." Lava chuckled dropping from a higher up hole_ _. The group walked further through the kindergarten when they found a huge emergence hole with what looked like it's arms flexing. Seeing the hole made Lava chuckle a bit._

 _"What?" The gem know as Blight asked._

 _"Nothing I just know the gem who came from this hole and she was one heck off gal." Lava said walking to the hole._

 _"Oh the one who got away huh?" Prism asked with a smile._

 _"Something like that." Lava said going to the next hole until he saw a pile of junk sitting by a hole a few yards away. "Hey guys look at this." He said as they all looked through the junk finding things like torn paintings, rotted books, broken gears, and other things of a similar nature._

 _"Why's all this here?" Blight asked tossing a small gear behind him. But as quick as he threw it a small figure jumped out of a hole and grabbed it before running into another hole. "What was that?" Blight asked._

 _"Not sure." Lava said picking up a few large bolts and threw one close to the hole the small figure had gone into. Said figure quickly grabbed it and pulled it into the hole. lava then tossed a bolt a few feet infront of himself and the figure bolted out, grabbing it, and going back to the hole._

 _"What are you doing?" Prism asked leaning against the canyon wall._

 _"Making a friend." Lava answered before dropping a bolt at his feet and the figure slowly crawled out enough to see it was Tiger but slightly smaller he was eyeing the dropped item and at Lava who crouched down holding a few more bolts in his hand out to small gem. "Come on their yours little cub."_

 _Tiger slowly crawled out and grabbed the little items but before he could run Lava grabbed him in a bear hug making Tiger struggle. "Hey! Let me go!" Tiger yelled trying to get free._

 _"Hey it's okay who are you?" Lava asked putting him down._ _"I'm...I'm...I don't know?" Tiger said scratching his head._ _"Well what gem are you?" Blight asked._ _"Ummm...Oh Tigereye. Big sis called me Tigereye and to stay put until she came for me but...that was awhile ago." Tiger said looking a little sad._ _"Well I'm gonna call you Tiger." Lava said ruffleing Tiger's hair. "Well come on we'll take you to our place and we can find your 'big sis'."_ _"NO! SHE SAID STAY CLOSE!" Tiger yelled running to his hole. "They left me but she said she'd come back and when she does I'll bring them so they won't be left ethier." Tiger said pulling an arm-full of stuff into his hole with him._ _"Oh boy..." Blight said rubbing his neck._ _"You guys go ahead I'll catch up." Lava said sitting by the hole._ _"You sure big guy?" Prism asked._ _"Yeah I won't leave lil bro." Lava said leaning his head against the canyon wall and closing his eyes._ _"Okay just watch yourself." Blight said and he and Prism walked away._

 ** _\--hologram ends--_**

As the hologram ended it was getting close to night and Prism put his face shield back on.

"*yawn* Then what happened?" Steven asked starting to fade into sleep.

"We came back 3 days later and found the two sleeping side by side and it looks like someone else is on the train to sleepy time junction." Prism said picking up Steven who rested his head on Prism's shoulder.

"No I'm no-*yawn*t." Steven argued with half-closed eyes.

"Oh what if I do this them?" Prism asked beginning to hum softly sounding like a small hymn of voices.

"Tha-...wo-...work...zzzzzzzz." Steven said before he was finally asleep.

"Every time." Prism chuckled lightly walking back to thr barn to get Steven to a bed.

 **\--unknown location--**

Under thousands of feet of water a huge beast fought against chains that pulled it back to the sea floor when suddenly the chains thinned and it was free quickly swimming to the surface it breached and panted for air before looking up to see a star filled sky and thinking three thoughts: freedom, power, and shattering Crystal Gems. these thoughts brought a sinister smile to the beast's face.

 **Well there we go I'll try to put chapters out faster and I will once I get past a few cannon part I want in this story. Comments and such are very welcome.**


	8. chapter 8

**Hello again or if no one reads this then more or less this is just for me. But on with it.**

It was a crisp morning in Beach City and one Connie Maheswaran was dressed in her training gear knocking at the door of her best friend Steven Universe but there was no answer. "Steven! It's Connie!" She yelled adjusting her duffle bag which had a change of clothes and Rose's sword. After another minute she opened the door and walked in looking around before seeing a note on the fridge with her name on it. She grabbed it and read it to herself.

 _Connie,_

 _We're working at the barn if you wanna come by._ _~Steven._

Connie shrugged and started her way towards the barn.

 **\--One lazy transition later--**

Connie arrived at the barn seeing tons of parts and other items spread out infront of the barn. Looking around a minute before yelling. "Steven? Pearl? Amethyst? Garnet?" When she got no answer she walked up to what looked like cockpit to some sort of machine and sat against it before pulling out her phone to try and call Steven. But as soon as she went to press call the cockpit moved and was lifted up. Out pure instinct Connie drew Rose's sword and took her stance. What she saw was what looked like a black more masculine version of Jasper with a white mohawk/mane who was looking down at her.

Both said nothing until the tall gem put the cockpit down and extended his hand to the much smaller human. Connie backstepped to keep distance still ready to strike. The tall gem looked at her confused and sighed. "You're left foot is too far forward."

"Huh?" Connie said confused.

"That blade is made for someone my size if your footing is to close you'll fall off balance." The gem explained.

"Why would you tell me something like that?" Connie asked.

"Your a warrior in training may aswell help you a bit." He answered with a genuine smile.

"Who are you?" Connie asked lowering her blade.

"Oh I'm Lava who might you be little one?" He asked crouching down to her level.

"Wait...Lava?" Connie asked getting a nod from him. "Oh Steven talked about you. I'm Connie."

"Wow 'THE CONNIE' in person" Lava said. "Gotta say Steven is right you are really pretty."

Connie blushed at this but quickly changed the subject. "S-so where is everyone?"

"Oh, we're down the hill, come on." Lava answered picking up the cockpit again and began walking down the hill with Connie in tow. As they got to the bottom Connie saw Steven and the gems plus a few unfamiliar faces.

"Connie!" Steven yelled running over to her with a smile on his face.

"Steven!" Connie yelled as the two embraced in a hug a spun a bit. "What are you guys doing?" She asked looking at the drill that was taking form from all the parts spread around.

"Makin' a drill." Amethyst answered as her and Tiger carried a box full of wires and other gizmos.

"Sí, estamos salvando el mundo." Tiger said but Connie only looked to Steven for an answer but only got a shrug from him.

"Don't try to understand him we just nod and move on." Prism said comming up behind them and setting down a pair of car batteries. "So you must be Connie?" Prism said getting down to eye level with them.

"Yes sir." Connie answered.

"Please it's Prism." He said before standing and picking the batteries back up. "So what brings you by miss Connie?" Prism asked.

"Oh today is one of my training days." Connie answered holding out her duffle bag with Rose's sword in it.

"Oh Connie I'm sorry I forgot that was today we've just been so caught up with the drill." Pearl explained.

"Allow me miss Pearl. Tiger cards." Litch said walking up to Connie as Tiger threw him a pack of playing cards and taking one out holding it between his middle and index finger. "Lesson one: take the card you live you don't you die." Litch looked right in Connie's eyes.

Connie looked at Litch then the card and back before making a grab for it but Litch pulled it away and shook his head. "Once now try again." Litch said holding the card out again. Connie went for it again but Litch pulled it away again. "Come one now do it again." He said holding the card out once more and as Connie made a grab for it. This time she succeeded in taking it but Litch pulled out a small knife and held it to her throat but didn't make contact with skin. "Lesson two: It was never about the card." Litch said putting the knife away and taking the card back and throwing the deck back to Tiger.

"Short and sweet lesson. I like it." Lava said.

They began to work more till Peridot crawled out of a part of the drill with a welding torch in hand but she was growling and hitting it against her hand. "ARGH stupid primitive earth technology it's broken." Peridot growled and held the torch out towards Garnet who went to close by tanks and looked at the dials.

"They're empty." She said before grabbing a piece of wheat putting it in her mouth. "So that's break everyone."

"Cool." Amethyst said falling onto her back onto the grass to take a nap. Tiger watched her and followed her example.

"I'm gonna go watch the cows. Care to join me Garnet?" Prism asked the fusion who nodded and the two walked off a bit.

"Well I guess we should get a lesson in." Pearl said walking to Connie.

"Mind if we join in might be good to know how different enemies fight." Lava asked gesturing to himself and Litch.

"I suppose that would be okay but not to ruff now." She said but Connie didn't move.

"Quick question first but who is that?" Connie asked pointing to Peridot who dusted herself and walked over to Connie.

"Hello I'm Peridot." Peridot said extending her hand to the human with as genuine a smile she could muster. Connie just looked at her a little funny. "What? Have I done the standard earth greeting wrong?"

"No it's just I've heard 'things' about you." Connie told the green gem. Making her look a little crestfallen until Connie grabbed her hand to shake. "But everyone deserves a second chance."

"Well mozeltov we're all friends now." Lava said drawing a ring around the group. "Now we play king of the ring."

"What about training?" Pearl asked confused.

"This is how we train by simulating a real fight." Litch said taking off his shirt revealing a very swimmer like body. "You get pushed out you lose. Steven you should play too."

"Oh okay." Steven said going to the edge of the ring as the gems and Connie took their places.

"Okay so I say humans and hybrids get weapons, gems go hand-to-hand." Lava said stretching a bit. All of them nodded. "Hey Peridot give a count down?" He asked the small green gem who had stepped outside the ring.

"Oh well I suppose." Peridot said and was about to count until they all felt/heard a rumble waking up Amethyst and Tiger.

"Was that the ground or Lava's stomachs?" Amethyst asked looking at the tall gem.

"Maybe..." Lava said a curious look on his face. Then another rumble was felt/heard but louder. "Still not sure..."

Another rumble came as Garnet and Prism ran up. "Is that the Cluster?" Garnet asked in a slight panic.

"No the tremors aren't strong enough and it isn't supposed to emerge for atleast another month." Peridot answered running over to the half built drill pulling out a screen with large wires leading back into the machine. "This says it's coming from the ocean about 5 kilometers out."

"Is it Malichite?" Steven asked sounding scared.

"It might be hard to tell through water." Lava said with his ear to the ground. "If I'm right it's about as tall as Black and has four legs. Sound familiar?" Lava asked looking to Steven.

"That's her." He answered looking out to the ocean seeing a huge figure far off in the distance.

"We need to keep her out at sea." Garnet said. "Gems form Alexandrite!" She yelled as Herself, Pearl, and Amythest started to dance and soon formed the giant fusion in all her might.

"We'll help to." Prism said as Litch and Lava joined him. The three male gems simply did a sort of hands in the middle thing and soon from the huge blob of light came a figure as tall as Alexandrite with gray skin long wild hair that reached his lower back with four muscular arms and two legs. The fusion was dressed in baggy black pants with a pair of chains hanging from the waist and arm gaurds leaving his chest bare. His face had four glossy eyes and a mask that covered his mouth and nose.

"Tiger!" The fusion boomed. "Get everyone to a safe distance incase the worst should come."

"Si senor Tektite." Tiger said giving a salute trying to get Steven, Connie, and Peridot to run but Steven wouldn't budge.

"No I'm gonna help." Steven said looking up at the fusions.

"Steven this is to dangerous for you." Alexandrite boomed.

"For him maybe but not for us." Connie said grabbing Steven's hand giving him a confident smile. Steven smiled as the two then fused and now stood Stevonnie Rose's sword in one hand and Steven's shield in the other.

"No and that is final!" Alexandrite yelled starting off to fight the approaching Malichite.

"I'm your card!" Stevonnie yelled.

"What?" Both fusions said.

"The training earlier remember." Stevonnie said jumping up to Tektite's shoulder. "Jasper wants Rose quartz why not show her what she wants?"

"Well in fishing the quality of the bait is important." Tektite said. "Plus if she is preoccupied with trying to get them we could beat her easily." He explained seeing Alexandrite not budging on the subject. "If they get hurt you can crush us into dust."

Alexandrite got in his face and pointed a finger right between his eyes. "Not even a hair out of place." She growled.

"Understood. Tiger go now." Tektite said as they started to run towards Malichite. While Tiger and Peridot ran towards Beach City.

 **\--With Malichite--**

Malichite was moving towards the city when she stopped and looked towards the familiar surrounding she grew a wicked smile and thought. 'Get ready Rose because I'm coming.' She started to move closer but something bright got in her eye making her stop trying to see what it was. She turned and saw what looked like a human on a tall rock holding a sword making it shine right at her. But what shocked her was the very sword it was Rose's.

"HEY!" The human yelled. "YOU WANT THIS OR MAYBE THIS!!!" The human then summoned a large version of an all to familiar shield. "THEN COME AND GET IT!"

"ROSE!!!" Malichite roared out charging at the human. She barreled towards the rock causing huge waves summoning her crash helemet and wings. She was feet away when her face became equated with the business end of a huge war hammer knocking her onto her back.

"You want them you go through us." Alexandrite said holding the hammer at the ready. Malichite growled but when she tried to get up she was thrown back but landed on her feet seeing Tektite in a low stance after throwing her.

"Or the more likely we go through you." He said rolling his shoulders a bit.

"So what?" Malichite roared. "A few more Crystal Gems won't make any difference." She charged at the two fusions but mid-way something hit the side of her face. Growling she turned to see what she believed to be Rose blowing a raspberry at her. She turned to attack but was tackled to the ground by Tektite who reared back to punch her but he was met with a torrent of water that shoved him back.

Malichite moved to finish him but Alexandrite swooped in swinging her hammer at the green fusion. Malichite was prepared this time and caught the head of the hammer and the two began a fierce game of tug-a-war for the weapon. Malichite pulled Alexandrite close to headbutt her but was stopped when she was met with fire blown in her face by the other fusion. Malichite let out a earth shaking roar and choke slamed Alexandrite holding her down until Tektite run up behind her to knock her away but was ensnared in chains made of water he struggled but there was no use. "Now I win." Malichite laughed seeing Alexandrite struggle more and more slowly fading.

"MALICHITE!" The green fusion heard and turned just in time to catch the edge of Rose's sword swung by Stevonnie just missing two of her eyes making her wail in pain and stumble back releasing Alexandrite and Tektite.

"LET'S END THIS!" Tektite yelled summoning Lava's hammers with chains attached to handles. He swung them over his head and threw them making them wrap around Malichite's arms and torso.

"Not yet." Malichite growled struggling against the chains not budging. She then summoned her wings flying into the air trying to get away.

"HEY!" Stevonnie yelled throwing her shield at her making a loud ringing as it slammed into her head making Malichite groan. She looked down seeing the small fusion but standing above her was Alexandrite holding a huge bow ready to fire.

"You two need to spend some time apart." Alexandrite said letting the arrow fly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Malichite yelled as the arrow hit her and in a huge flash of light with a large puff of smoke. Jasper and Lapis then began to fall towards the ground but were both caught Lapis by Alexandrite and Jasper by Tektite. Stevonnie jumped up to Alexandrite's shoulder sitting down with a ear to ear smile that was pure smug.

"And you were worried." Stevonnie said but her smile faded when she saw Lapis passed out in Alexandrite's palm. "Will she be alright?"

The huge fusion looked at the unconscious gem before turning to Stevonnie and giving a small smile. "With a friend like you she'll be on her feet in no time."

"We'll need to keep an eye on both of them." Tektite said moving onto land close to temple before defusing with Lava carrying Jasper piggyback style.

"Why would we need to do that?" Stevonnie asked hopping down as Alexandrite unfused with Garnet carrying Lapis princess style.

"They've been in a unhealthy fusion for a few months." Prism answered. "They'll want to be fused again. Think of it like Garnet or me we've been together so long that we'd rather be us than the gems that make us up." He continued as they started to walk to the temple.

"But with their fusion being from hate and malice they'll be mentally unstable for awhile." Lava said getting a better grip on Jasper as they went up the stair. "If we help them then they shouldn't be to messed up."

"Right." Prism said. "I'll go get everyone and tell them it's all okay." He then ran out the door and quickly reappeared with Tiger and Peridot on his shoulders. Tiger had a manic smile while Peridot had a death grip on Prism's head and a look of terror on her face.

"What kept ya?" Garnet teased setting Lapis down on the couch. Lava leaned Jasper against a wall as Tiger ran to her with a little glint in his eyes before grabbing one of her arms in a hug.

"Uh Tiger what are you doing?" Stevonnie asked before defusing back into Steven and Connie.

"It's her." Tiger said tears welling up in hus eyes.

"Yeah it's Jasper." Litch said.

"No, it's mi hermana mayor." Tiger said nuzzling into Jasper more.

"His what?" Connie asked.

"His big sister." Lava answered getting a shock from everyone.

 **\--???--**

A shadowy figure watched from very far off through a spotters scope at the group inside the house before putting a hand up to it's ear and speaking. "Target located. Ready for reinforcements." The figure waited a moment getting a reply then answered. "Ten should do. But send me an ace to be sure." He said with a evil smirk before disappearing in flash.

 **Well there we go first real fight scene and a few things to thicken the plot. Also tip on fight scenes are very appreciated and question are welcome. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody we're back again and off on chapter 9 now so yeah let's go.**

The group stared in disbelief at what Tiger had just said. That Jasper was his big sister or atleast that's what he claimed. They all watched as he laid across the much larger gem's lap with a small smile on his face. Their silence was broken by Garnet calling for a huddle.

"Is this true?" Garnet asked the three black diamond gems for an answer.

"Not sure he never said her name we just always thought his big sister wasn't a real gem we thought he was coping with being alone." Litch answered.

"Well you can't just poof and bubble her away it'll traumatize him." Connie chimed in.

"We could try and do her like Peridot." Steven said hopeful.

"Not likely Steven Quartz soldiers are often extremely hard headed and don't betray diamonds easily." Peridot said.

"Then we give her a reason to be like Peridot." Lava said leaving the huddle. "Keep her calm I think I know a way that will bring her around." He finished going to the warp-pad and warping away.

Just as he had warped away Jasper let out a low groan and began to stir from unconsciousness. All the gems took a step back summoning their weapons preparing to fight if need be.

"Ugh...what hit me?" She groaned trying to stand but fell back with Tiger still holding her arm. The Orange gem looked down at her left arm seeing Tiger with stars in his eyes and a 10 million watt smile on his face clinging to her arm. "Who and what are you?" She asked unamused with the smaller red gem and his smile. Tiger's smile disappeared in an instant and looked at her like a puppy that got kicked with a size 16 boot.

"You...you don't remember me?" He asked about to cry.

"I've met alot of Tigereyes what's your name?" She asked holding her head from a splitting headache.

"It's me Tiger." He answered. "You know I'm Facet 4T9E Cut...um...oh 7BZ remember?" He asked hope in his eyes.

"That's impossible runt." Jasper said standing up on wobbly legs. "That would mean..." She stopped midway finally noticing all the gems Specificly Garnet and Steven. She narrowed her eyes and launches herself at Garnet sending them both through the window and onto the beach.

"Okay back outside I guess." Prism said as they all ran to help Garnet with Tiger getting to the front of the group as they reached the beach. They witnessed Jasper and Garnet slugging it out with Jasper winning but was panting heavily at almost break between the fighting. Prism bolted behind Jasper and Kicked her in the back giving Garnet an opening to punch her into the air which allowed Amethyst to pull her back down with her whip and slam her into the ground making a small crater. But in just a few seconds she was back up covered in bruises. Jasper let out a war-cry summoning her helemet and going into a berserk spin-dash she kicked up sand and crashed into Garnet then Prism before stopping on her hands and knees panting from being very low on energy. Tiger rushed to her side.

"You okay sis?" Tiger asked but was quickly knocked on his back by Jasper who was back on her feet and walking towards him.

"Who are you? I don't know you. Your Facet and Cut have to be a lie. So why don't you run away or fight me?" She asked continuing to walk towards him as he crawled back getting him against a rock.

"Because we're family and family shouldn't fight." He said summoning up his courage. "...and you said only to fight if I needed. You said you'd protect me until you could come back."

Jasper stopped for a second before growling. "You can't be him." She the reared her head back to smash him. But instead of meeting with Tiger poofing she stumbled back from comming into contact with a pink colored bubble protecting Tiger and Steven. "Oh Rose even like this I'll get in there." Jasper smiled sadisticly and was about to rear back for another hit but was stopped bu two kicks to the face from Litch and Pearl who stood weapons ready.

"Try it." Litch said taking a high sword stance with the blade over his head pointed at Jasper While Pearl kept her stance low hand forward and spear behind her back.

Jasper just chuckled. "Two Pearls and both defective at that." She smiled knowing she struck a nerve with both. "Stand aside and I'll only poof you." She took a step forward but something wrapped around her foot she looked down seeing Amethyst's whip before she was pulled off her feet and swung into a nearby rock by Amethyst in Purple Puma form.

"How's that?" Amethyst asked with snicker but that ended with her being slammed into another but larger rock.

"You tell me." Jasper said before moving to Litch and Pearl who held their stances.

"Steven keep that bubble up no matter what." Pearl instructed and she and Litch charged. Litch lead with a downward strike with Jasper backstepped but Pearl springboarded off his back bringing her spear down for a slash which cut Jasper's shoulder who threw a punch at the two but her arm was caught by Litch who used her wieght against her and flipped Jasper to her back. She was only there for a second before spinning on doing a 360 making the two pearls jump back but she was on them in seconds and choke-slammed both of them not poofing them but knocked them out.

Rolling out her neck Jasper turned towards Steven and Tiger only to find both of them along with Connie stood ready to fight. "Oh come on I think we all know how this will end." Jasper said going into a spin but was kicked high into the air and landed on her feet about 20ft away she roared in anger hitting the ground in rage and looked at the one who had kicked her.

"I ask you all to do one thing while I'm gone." Lava said holding a white medium sized box tied with a pink ribbon. "But I guess this would have happened anyway." He said handing the box to Steven. "Now Jasper I'll say this once. Stand down and I'll be nice don't and I won't." Jasper just chuckled and took a deep breath then charged towards them Lava held his ground when she was in reach he wrapped him arms around her waist and body slammed her into the ground winding her a bit. But she was still a fighter and rolled them over beginning to punch him Lava grabbed her fists and kicked her off him and was on his feet as quick as she was. "You've gotten sloppy Jasper." Lava said as they circled each other.

"Shut up defect." She hissed.

"Ouch Jasper, ouch." He chuckled. "Now let see if you remember this one." Lava said going into his own spin. But as he did the sand began to turn to glass wherever he went. He then headed straight at Jasper who quickly reared back her head and brought it down but Lava caught it. "Not bad but this is how you do it." He said pulling her helmet towards his head slamming them together but instead of harming him it split Jasper's helmet like a piece of firewood. Lava then threw her against the glass ground he made making her slide and came to a stop infront of the water Lava walking over to her standing tall. As she shook her head to get her senses back Lava stood over her and a foot on her chest. When she looked up seeing him she quickly sat up a bit then her head fell making her hair cover her eyes and she spoke in a low tone.

"Shatter me..." She said.

"What?" Lava asked confused.

"Shatter me. Let me have some dignity." Jasper said looking up like she was about to cry.

"No." Lava said shocking her and removing his foot from her chest. "For three reasons." He continued holding up three fingers. "One: I won't get rid of a great comrade, two: I went to alot of trouble to get that box here to you, and three: Pink would hate if I did that I know that for sure."

Jasper looked at him in pure shock jumping to her feet but quickly fell almost limp but Lava caught her. She grabbed Lava's shoulders trying to steady herself but looked up at him with hope. "What did you say?" She asked.

Lava smiled and leaned toward her ear. "Pink wouldn't like for **HER'** Jasper to shattered." He answered. When he pulled away from her ear he saw her giving a weak smile and tears streaming down her face before the large orange gem was replaced with a cloud of smoke and her gem falling until Lava caught it. "Get some rest big girl." The others gathered around Lava as he started to walk back to the temple.

"So you're not going to bubble her?" Steven asked looking at the small gem in Lava's hand.

"Nah she'll be good." Lava answered as they made it into Steven's room seeing Peridot sitting in a corner awkwardly and Lapis still out cold on the couch.

"So what's in this box you brought?" Amethyst asked inspecting the box.

"A gift we'll wait till she's up to open it." Lava answered taking it and sitting against a wall grabbing a pillow and setting Jasper's gem on it.

After a few hours of waiting it was getting close to dinner time for Steven and Connie. While Pearl and Litch didn't eat almost at all save for sneaking a nibble here and there, Amethyst and Tiger ate the equivalent of their own body wieght, Garnet and Prism ate about the same as Connie and Steven. Everyone was still a little uneasy with a passed out Lapis, Peridot who had gone into the bathroom about two hours ago and hadn't come out, and a poofed jasper who has yet to reform with Lava sitting against a wall watching the small gem.

"Lava you not hungry?" Litch asked throwing him an apple.

"Nah just thinking." Lava said catching the apple.

"Careful or you'll hurt yourself." Prism said getting a few laughs from the room.

"Haha mister Skittle hair." Lava said sarcastically getting more laughs from the room and a few snorts from Amethyst and Tiger.

"You think your gift will keep Jasper calm?" Connie asked turning to look at him.

"I hope." Lava said picking up the box. "It actually used to be her's but she forgot it here back during the war."

"What is it?" Steven asked as pearl wiped some food from his cheek.

"It's-" Lava started but stopped as Jasper's gem began to glow and slowly started to take form. "Alright everyone stay back and stay clam if she tries anything I'll handle it." Lava instructed as the form of light soon turned into the imposing figure of Jasper who stood back straight chest out and arms crossed over her chest in the daimond salute and spoke loud and clear.

"Jasper Facet 4J7H Cut 1DH reporting sir!"

Lava looked at her and chuckled at her and pushed her arms down to her sides. "You don't need to do that." He told her with a smile.

"But General-" She started but Lava put a finger to her lips.

"It's just Lava now." He told her. "And these are friends." He said gesturing to the group which all looked uneasy but got a small wave from Steven.

"But they're Crystal Gems." Jasper said shocked pointing at the group.

"And they helped save someone very important to us." Litch chimed in.

"SHUT IT PEARL!" Jasper snapped.

"HEY!" Lava snapped back at her making her stand in attention. "You will not disrespect a fellow comrade and you will be civil with the Crystal Gems. Understood?" Lava asked in a way that meant he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Yes, Sir." Jasper said looking away a little agitated but was pulled back by Lava holding out a white box with a pink ribbon tied into a bow on it. "What is this?" She asked confused.

"Thought you might want it back." He answered with a smirk before taking a bite out of his apple.

Jasper looked very confused now then began to untie the bow and took the lid off. What she saw inside made her gasp in total pure unmistakable shock. Jasper pulled out two items dropping the box in her right she held a pink medal/necklace that looked like a flat upside down daimond and in her left was what looked like the cape she had worn when she originally came to earth but it was also pink. She looked at them in disbelief before falling to her knees and started to tear up clutching both items to her chest like they would disappear if she didn't hold onto them. Tiger ran over to her and touched her shoulder to try and comfort her. "Jasper?" He asked but was soon grabbed in a tight almost bone crushing (if he had any) hug.

"I thought I was the only one left." She said throught heavy sobs. "They told me they were all gone. But you...if you aren't him you're still from the _Beta_ right?" She asked crying tears of joy and sorrow. Tiger was silent for a moment before hugging her back and spoke.

"Stay put I'll be back and we'll fight together next time and show them what _Beta_ can do." He said as she cried more.

"Daaaaaaaaw." Steven and Connie said but were quickly shushed by Prism knowing the situation was still on thin ice.

"Don't think of it as being trapped here on this planet." Lava said kneeling down by the two gems. "Think of it as fighting to protect her memory."

Jasper dried her eyes and looked at Lava and stood up saluting again. "I vow on my gem to protect and uphol-" She started but Lava stopped her.

"Try this instead." Lava standing straight and raised his right hand Jasper doing the same. "And repeat." He told her getting a nod.

"I swear..."

"I swear..."

"To do what I am able..."

"To do what I am able..."

"Not for myself but for the others..."

"Not for myself but for the others..."

"For I am nothing without who I defend."

"For I am nothing without who I defend."

Lava grabbed the cape and drapped it around her soulders stepping back. "Jasper you are now a defender of this planet and former colony know as earth. Do you accept this responsibility and all that comes with it?"

Jasper looked at the cape and then the necklace still in her hand then back to Lava and nodded but spoke right after. "As long as I dont have to deal with them." She was pointing at the Crystal Gems with disgust.

Lava shook his head and said. "That may be a slight problem..."

"Why?" Jasper asked agitated.

 **Welp I feel I'm rushing Jasper a bit but I plan for her to be a bit hostile atleast until the ruby squad arrives maybe even later if I feel it is need it cause ya know plus I love that she has alot of character still to map out so don't be suprised if I focus on her alot. So til next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright I'm back so let's see what I've cooked up. Also I may take longer because I plan to try and make chapters longer. Also just saw 'a single pale rose' and I'm not sure how I feel yet but I don't think I'll add that cannon into this story. Also I'm gonna make this fic M rated for violence and such.** **But that's for later chapters.**

Jasper stood thinking about what she had been told and after about 5 minutes she spoke. "So in one month The Cluster will emerge and it's gonna take the planet and us with it?" She asked getting a nod from Lava. "Then why not just get off planet."

"We aren't leaving our home." Prism said speaking for the room.

"How do you know you have a month?" Jasper asked.

Before anyone could answer a flush sound was heard as Peridot came out of the bathroom holding a role of toilet paper inspecting it. "Steven what is this for? I understand the large cloths, the bottled disinfectant, but this role of small sheets baffle me." Peridot said before bumping into Jasper's leg making her look up before yelling in terror and running back into the bathroom slamming the door.

"SHE'S HERE?!" Jasper yelled almost drowning out Peridot who also yelled.

"Yes now quiet we got another one out cold right now." Lava said gesturing to Lapis who was still on the couch.

Jasper looked at the passed out gem and had a look that was antasy and a little to happy for how Lapis looked right now. She was pulled away from her thoughts when she felt a tug at her leg and looked down to see Steven. "What do you want Rose?"

"No I'm Steven." He answered before speaking again. "I just want to say I like your cape."

Jasper just looked confused at him and was about to give a rude comment but was stopped by the sound of the warp-pad activating and a tall skinny gem with short wild green hair and skin dressed in what looked like a wife beater shirt and sweatpants wearing some teinnis shoes stepped out looking at the group before turning to Prism and folding his arms over his chest. "You guys are on set up duty and I'm not covering for you again."

"Are you serious?" Litch asked. "This could not be any worse of a time Stoney."

"Yeah you act like I care now come and do your jobs or I'm telling everyone you're the reason we don't have a setup this year." The gem known as Stoney replied before walking back to the warp-pad and warping away.

"What was he talking about?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh la celebración." Tiger said pulling out two maracas giving them a quick shake.

"A party?" Connie asked which was answered by a maraca shake.

"Yeah." Prism said walking to the warp-pad. "Come with us and we can show you." He gestured for the group to follow.

"What about the cluster?" Jasper asked heading to the warp-pad.

"We got a month." Lava said getting on the pad. "We'll get this done in a few days a week tops."

"Hey Peri wanna come with?" Amethyst called.

"Is Jasper going to hurt me?" She replied peeking out of the bathroom.

Everyone looked at Jasper who just shrugged looking off to the side. "I wouldn't push it." Litch answered taking his place on the warp-pad. Peridot slowly stepped out and walked to as far as she could from Jasper but staying on the pad.

"Wait what about Lapis?" Steven asked.

"I'll-" Jasper started but was cut off by Prism.

"She's holding down the fort." Prism said as everyone got on the pad and warped them.

 **\--Hidden City--**

When the group arrived at the city they noticed that it was in a huge hustle and bustle. Gems of all kinds were moving things, setting up decorations, and just in general running around. The group save for Prism, Lava, Litch, and Tiger looked around amazed at the work they were doing.

"Wow must be some party." Amythest said watching a few quartz gems set up huge poles with banners on them.

"Not just a party, The Choosing." A voice said behind them making them turn to see a purple male quartz gem that was almost twice the size of Jasper carrying two large barrels under his arms and another gem, a pearl, that looked like a foot taller Pearl but a light green color carrying a box filled with various flowers.

"The Choosing?" Steven asked.

"Why yes." The Pearl answered. "A time every few years when we choose another or more than one to spend our existence with." She continued by putting the box down and pulling out a white orchid inspecting it. "Warriors exchange weapons or armor, tech gems personal info and tech, but most common if the gems aren't in the same class is to exchange a flower." She then knelt by Connie putting it behind the young girl's ear.

"Yeah and then comes the fun parts." The quartz said putting the barrels down and grabbing the pearl by the waist pulling her close and nuzzling and nibbling on her neck making her have a fit of giggling. "But that's for the older crowd." He said easing up on his grip.

"Hmm... The Choosing I've heard it was a small custom for some Diamond Courts." Peridot chimed scratching her chin thinking. "But it's said that even The Diamonds smiled and even laughed at these events."

"Sometimes." Jasper said in a low slightly sad voice but was pulled out of her slump by a tugging on her hair but when she turned around she didn't see anyone but still felt the tugs she started to spin trying to find the culprit but couldn't.

"Hehe...here." Lava said reaching into her hair and pulling out a small green gemling that looked like a small quartz.

"What is that a defective gem?" Peridot asked trying to get a good look.

"Of course not." Lava said a little peeved a the question. "This is one of the greatest things a gem can create, a gemling." He said tickling the little creature's stomach making it giggle and grab his finger. The little gemling was snatched from him by Jasper who now held the small creature in her cupped hands looking at it like it was the most amazing thing ever.

"But they're a myth." Jasper said as the gemling grabbed a strand of hair that had fallen close to him.

"Well around here they're more like an infestation." Said a large blue round female gem with a flat top walked up holding three gemlings the size of 6 month old babies and a small horde of all sort of gemlings following her. "And that little one is an adventurer." She said pointing to the one now trying to climb up a strand of Jasper's hair.

Jasper looked at the gemlings with a small since of wonder. She grabbed the gemling in her hair and walked to the large blue gem. Jasper looked at the gemling in her hands then the blue gem. "Do...do you need some help?" Jasper asked.

"Well the older ones are getting rowdy." She said handing one of the gemlings to her which Jasper was a little awkward with at first but quickly became acclimated to it. "Come on now. Oh and call me Umi." She said leading her group and Jasper away.

"Welp now that she's busy let's get busy." Litch said walking over to a group of gems who were making what looked like decorations such as lamps, banners and more. "Come Pearl you'll enjoy this." He said and Pearl followed.

"Come on Steven, Connie we'll show you a little of our city." Lava said as he lifted them on his shoulders as he, Amethyst, and Tiger walked toward the center of the city.

Garnet began to follow but was stopped when Prism grabbed her hand. "Stay or you'll miss something beautiful." Prism said turning to the open area where a about 20 gems had gathered. "Lady, Kane you two want to start us?" Prism asked looking at the tall amethyst and pearl.

"Of course." The amethyst known as Kane answered turning to curtsy towards the pearl called Lady who returned the gesture and was offered Kane's hand who pulled her into a sort of dip and looked in her eyes. "So can I get a little taste?"

Lady gave him a hard slap to the face but was obviously playful. "Not in public you brute." She said as the two became a glow of light and quickly became a light green male version of Opal.

The fusion groaned stretching and cracking his knuckles speaking in a rather coarse voice. "Ahh feels good to stretch."

Garnet looked at the fusion with a huge smile but then heard loud footsteps and turned around seeing a Sugilite, a Sardonyx and a few she couldn't place which made her almost jump up and down with excitement. "You all fuse outside of combat?" She asked.

"Yes Black almost demanded it." Prism said watching fusion ethier set up decorations, move rocks, pillars, and statues, or set up what looked like speakers and other stage equipment.

"He's okay with it?" Garnet asked suprised.

"Yeah he just came back from a meeting with another diamond and he wanted us all to try it and most all enjoy it." Prism answered walking over to a group of fused gem with Garnet following. "This is a Topaz and a Crazy horse stone we call her Unakite." Prism pointed out a pink looking gem that stood as tall as Sardonyx. She was a heavy set gem with four arms, short legs, and her head was wrapped bandanna in a skull-cap style she was currently pushing a stone block twice her size out of the area.

"But I thought the diamonds looked down on it." Garnet said having a quick flashback to when Ruby and Sapphire had fused for the first time.

"They do but they also see it as a huge advantage in fights and some gems trained with it for just incase scenarios." Prism said walking over to a pile of boxes and picked a few up on his shoulders. "Come on and help and I'll tell you about it." Garnet grabbed a few boxes herself and followed him.

 **\--Meanwhile with Peridot--**

Peridot had wandered off and now was in what looked like a more technology based part of the city and around her she saw dozens of Citrines, Ambers, and other Peridots working hard on various projects. Peridot then came across a group arguing and she decided to see what they were arguing about.

"No you idiot if we do that we'll burn out the cpu before we even run a system check." A female Citrine yelled at a male Amber and a male Peridot.

"Well if we do it your way then the whole thing will blow up in our face." The Amber yelled back.

"Both of you shut up we need to run it through the main system and have it take the load." The Peridot yelled.

"Oh yeah and then deal with rolling power outages? Great idea." The Citrine yelled.

"Why are you all yelling." Peridot asked.

"We need to figure out a way to get this ion molecule capacitor to power up and operate without causing to much backlash on other systems and we can't agree on how to do it." The Peridot answered.

"Pfft please." Peridot said sounding high and mighty. "What are your names or cuts or whatever I call you?"

"I'm Flux." The Amber answered.

"Call me C." The Citrine said.

"Mal." The Peridot said.

"Well let me show you what to do." Peridot said walking over to the machine's console and opening up the base and crawled under it. "Screwdriver." Peridot said holding out her hand which C obliged. She worked for a few minutes before holding her hand out again. "Cutters." Which were handed to her as she continued to work. This continued for about half an hour till she crawled out. "There now it will power on with minimal to no backlash on any device."

"What'd you do?" Flux asked.

"I created a power-waste loop. Basically it will run off its own feedback and need almost no repairs or maintenance ever." She answered with proud smile.

"That's incredible why didn't I think of that?" C asked a little amazed.

"Because you're not a Peridot." Peridot and Mal said at the same time with smug grins.

"Hey wanna help with some other issues we've been having." Flux asked.

"Well you all might have trouble without me so I'll help out." Peridot asked following them to their first of a few problems.

 **\--with Litch and Pearl--**

Litch were helping a few gems make decorations, cleaning small areas, and now carrying boxes of flowers to be made into crowns, necklaces, and other things. For the most part the two were silent for almost all the time they were around each other until Litch spoke up.

"You still don't like us."

Pearl looked at him with some shock. "What? No. I mean..." She babbled.

"It's okay I understand." Litch stopped her. "The Black Diamond court probably shattered more than half of the rebels. But we've tried our best to change ourselves you should know as well as I do change is hard but possible." He said looking at her reaction.

Pearl looked at the ground continuing to walk before speaking. "I know but you understand why I'm still sceptical?" She asked walking faster getting ahead of him. "I mean with what happened and every-OOF." Pearl said running into something and started falling but was quickly grabbed by a big, strong, somewhat familiar hand. Looking up she saw a face she never thought she'd see again but in hologram and on a painting. "Rose?" Pearl asked the gem.

"Not exactly." The gem spoke in a deep masculine voice helping Pearl get her balance and letting go of her hand. The gem that stood before her looked like Rose but his curls were black and ended between his shoulder blades he also had what looked like stubble on his chin. He wore a suit minus a shirt, tie, and shoes the jacket was open showing a black rose quartz gemstone on his chest. "Hey Litch who's the new Pearl?" The gem asked.

"This is Pearl." Litch answered. "Pearl this Seal"

"Seal?" Pearl asked confused.

"Yeah like the singer." Seal answered. "Well I gotta help in the garden." He then ran off away from the two pearls.

"You have rose quatz gems here?" Pearl asked.

"Yes about eight only three are on planet right now." Litch answered seeing Pearl now having a thousand yard stare in her eyes towards where Seal had run off to. "You can look to the past but you can't stay anchored to it or you miss life."

"What?" She asked.

"Rember what happened but learn to move on." Litch said. "Just trust me if you don't let the past go you'll never be happy. Yes you loved Rose but move on at least try and meet someone. Even if it's just coffee or tea." He told her starting to walk.

Pearl looked at him as he walked then a thought came to her and she thought to another person with pink hair she knew. Pearl ran up to Litch and tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you have a phone I could use?" Litch nodded and reach in his gem pulling out a phone for her to use. Pearl went somewhere private and pulled a piece of paper with number on it starting to dial the number.

\--with Steven and co.--

Steven and Connie got a grand tour of The Hidden City from Lava while Tiger wanted said he wanted to show Amethyst something. They eventually came across what looked like a practice area for combat but right now it was filled with gems that appeared to be dancing, stretching, or doing some vocal exercise.

"Are they practicing for the choosing?" Connie asked as Lava brought them closer.

"Yup each year any gem that wants to can get up on stage and do what they want." Lava explained. "They can dance, sing, or whatever they want. I might even sing this year."

"You can sing?" Steven asked as Lava put them down.

"I know doesn't seem likely right?" Lava chuckled but instead of a light protest he just got nods from the two children. "Well don't argue or anything."

"No it's just you seem like a more smash alot say a little." Connie admitted. Lava shrugged understanding what she ment.

"I could show you if you'd like?" Lava asked wanting to sing.

"Sure." Steven said taking a seat on a nearby bench with Connie joining him.

"Okay just give me a second." Lava said clearing his throat and breathed in and out a bit.

 **(Next bit in bold you can skip just song. Fly me to the moon, by Frank Sinatra. personal favorite of mine.)**

 **Fly me to the moon**

 **Let me play among the stars**

 **Let me see what spring is like**

 **On a-Jupiter and Mars**

 **In other words: hold my hand**

 **In other words: baby, kiss me**

 **Fill my heart with song**

 **And let me sing for ever more**

 **You are all I long for**

 **All I worship and adore**

 **In other words: please, be true**

 **In other words: I love you**

 **Fill my heart with song**

 **Let me sing for ever more**

 **You are all I long for**

 **All I worship and adore**

 **In other words: please, be true**

 **In other words, in other words: I love you**

After Lava had stopped singing he saw he had drawn a small crowd who along with Steven and Connie applauded. Lava chuckled and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you."

"I'll be honest I didn't think you'd sing that well." Steven said walking up to Lava.

"It's fine I get that a bit." Lava replied.

"Don't be to suprised most quatz gems are great singers." A familiar looking Peridot walked up wearing a sweatband and leg-warmers.

"Dizzy!" Steven cried running up and giving her a hug which she kneeled down and returned it.

"Hi Steven." She laughed then looked up seeing Connie and asked. "Oh and who is this?"

"I'm Connie." She answered walking over and extending a hand to shake.

Dizzy grabbed her hand and looked it over before pulling out a loupe and continuing to look her hand over. "Hmm your a reader and a heavy one at that, a up and comming swordswoman, your family is Sri lankan, and from a little bit of latent chemicals on your hand I'd say she's a doctor right?"

Connie looked at her somewhat amazed. "Uh yeah how'd you know?"

"Oh I just do that when I meet knew people it's really just a parlor trick." Dizzy admitted.

"Hey Diz come on!" A gem yelled from the area where a few were stretching.

"Comming!" She yelled. "Sorry dance practice you can come watch maybe even join if ya like." Dizzy offered jogging back to the group of gems.

Steven and Connie looked at each other before running to join Dizzy laughing as they ran Lava watched them run ahead before shrugging. "Ah what the heck?" Lava said running to join them.

 **\--Tiger and Amethyst--**

Tiger had dragged Amethyst to a tall Japanese castle like building and stopped at the door. "What this place?" Amethyst asked.

Tiger turned to look at her and said. "Algo que entenderás."

"Okay seriously I'm gonna be honest I can't even understand when you speak english." Amethyst said deadpan getting a shrug from Tiger who turned to the door and with a glow of his gem the door opened to a huge room that looked like it wouldn't fit in the building. But what caught Amethyst's eye was the monstrous piles of what others would call junk but the two gems saw this junk as priceless treasure. "Heaven does exist." Was all Amethyst could utter.

Tiger pulled her in and over to a pile before diving in leaving Amethyst for a second before popping back out with a pot on his head. "Come on." He said pulling her in. The two then began to dig through the pile before both popped out at the top. "Look what I got." Tiger said holding up a jade statue of a snake.

"Ah that's nothing, check it out Cerberpuss!" Amethyst sang holding up a doll of a red three-headed cat.

"Okay..." Tiger said thinking. "Alright let see who can find the best thing."

"Okay ready? GO!" She yelled as they both dived into piles searching for who knows what.

"Found a car!" Amethyst yelled.

"I got a boat!" Tiger yelled back.

This went on for awhile until they both laid on their backs looking at the ceiling Amethyst dressed in a top hat an armor chest plate and parachute pants. Tiger had a gladiator helmet on a mesh shirt and a kilt.

"I'm bored now." Amethyst said a little exhausted.

"Me too. Wanna go start a few fires?" Tiger asked.

"Not really." She answered.

"Yeah I'm not feeling it ethier." He said starting to move his arms and legs like he was making a snowangel.

"So what's it like? The Choosing." Amethyst asked rolling onto her belly and propped up elbow leaning on it starting to play with Tiger's helmet.

"In a word...awesome." Tiger answered. "Music, food, dancing, and The Choosing itself. I've seen it about 100 times but it never gets old."

"Really why?" Amethyst asked.

Tiger shot up and turned to her. He pulled off his helmet and looked her in the eye Tiger put his hand against her cheek. "I don't know how to say this exactly but I want you to know you make me feel like I'm perfect and imperfect at the same time, I want to be close to you but I'm scared." Tiger paused for a minute. "But you make my fear go away with that smile but return when I see you hurt. I want you to be mine just so I can say I'm yours. So will you choose me because I choose you." He finished by putting his forehead against her's.

Amethyst was blushing so hard her normally purple face was now a burning shade of red brighter then a ruby's skin. "I...I...I...well...I don't..." She stammered trying to respond.

"Why are yo-OH MIS ESTRELLAS!" Tiger yelled scuttling backwards. "I'm sorry I was just trying to show what happens at the choosing I didn't mean- Well I mean I think you're pretty- No I you see- AAAARGH!" He groaned.

Amethyst put her finger on his lip silencing him. "That was sweet but next time just give me some warning." She said smiling.

Tiger smiled back. "Wanna go raid the kitchen?" He asked.

"Well duh, race ya." She answered bolting off to the door Tiger close behind.

 **\--with Prism and Garnet--**

Prism was currently hanging upside down holding Garnet by the legs who was pulling up a large looking disco ball. "How ya doing up there?" Garnet asked as she hooked the ball into place.

"Oh just hanging in there." Prism said with a snicker pulling Garnet up but his hand got a little close to her butt.

"HEY! Watch those hands." Garnet said with a serious tone but a small smirk knowing he didn't mean for it to happen.

"Sorry, it's kinda hard to resist a look...or a touch." Prism said pulling her and himself up onto the ledge he had been hanging from. They started walking to see what else they could help with.

"True." She said but briefly lowered her shades her third eye looking at his firm posterior. "But yours looks better." Prism stopped in his tracks and turned to see her third eye give him a wink before she put her shades back on and walked ahead of him.

Prism watched her walk before thinking out loud. "Mmm she's gonna be the end of me." Prism caught up with Garnet as a male sugilite popped up over the edge and put 6 bells on the ledge each the size of one of his fists.

"Ey Prism you and ja girlfriend mind setting dees up?" He said with a Brooklyn style accent.

"Yeah Slug we got ya." Prism answered walking over and squatting down and with a bit of effort picked one up. "You good Garnet?"

Prism looked over amazed seeing Garnet carrying two bells with easy. "You say something?" She asked walking towards where the bells would be hung.

"Man brawns like that a brain to match...How do you keep your hands off her?" Slug asked.

"Because unlike you I can think about more than just that." Prism said walking toward Garnet who was setting up one of the bells. "Ya got it?" He asked.

"Yup." She answered moving onto the next bell. "What are these for of you don't mind me asking?"

"They're for that." Prism said getting his bell into place and pointed to a large black stone in the ceiling with a faint red light coming from holes all around it.

"What does it do." Garnet asked.

"This." Prism answered with a kick to the bell he just set-up making it resonate a loud gong. The stone appeared to respond by making the red light shine brighter. Garnet looked at the light it gave off and felt a feeling of warmth and happiness. "We call it the heart stone." Prism said. "It's foreign to us. We found it one day and when it hears a certain sound it shine that lovely red and give off a feeling close to love. It just so happens that these bells when played in the correct order make it give off what we call the heartthrob." Prism explain.

"What does that do?" Garnet asked as they walked to get the other bells.

"That little feeling you felt from a second ago imagine that x10." Prism said picking up another bell. "And some say that's what alot of gemlings owe their creation to."

Garnet grabbed the other two bells and followed Prism to hang the last bells. When she heard yelling from behind and saw Tiger and Amethyst running away from a few other gems who were chasing them as the two short gems got close Garnet dropped one of bells catching both of them. "What's going on?" Garnet asked as a female topaz and a male lapis ran up both dress like chefs minus the hats.

"これらの小さな小石は台所の食料の半分を盗んだ。" The topaz said with Garnet obviously not understanding.

"They took our food and she wants to take it out of their hides." The lapis explained.

Garnet knocked on the bell getting a few small gongs out of it. "Amethyst is this true?" She asked.

"I will admit nothing." Amethyst yelled a bit muffled by the fact she was in a bell.

"Tiger?" Prism asked using the 'parent voice' that demanded an answer.

"Viva la revolution!" Tiger shouted.

Prism just groaned and turned to to the lapis and topaz. "Just make them scrub the big pot and call it good."

The topaz just laughed and said. "厳しいが公正。"

"Yeah let 'em out and I'll catch them." The lapis said opening a bottle on his waist water pouring and two orbs of water the size of beach balls floated behind him.

"Okay on Three Garnet." Prism said getting to one size of the bell ready to lift. Garnet and Prism nodded to each other. "Three!" Prism yelled and both of them lifted and before Amethyst and Tiger could run the lapis grabbed them both in bubbles.

"Thanks Prism." The lapis said as they started to walk off.

"Can I ask you something?" Garnet asked as they both set up the bell they were holding.

"Shoot." Prism answered walking to one of the other bells and picking it up.

"Why do some gems speak different languages?" She asked.

"Some do it for someone they met, some because it was their first language, others do it just cause." He answered hanging his bell up. "It's like you with those shades they had to have come from somewhere."

"Or your visor?" She asked which made him freeze. "Sorry I didn't mean..."

"No." Prism interrupted her. "It's fine." He said. "I wear it because I've done things...I know your war record and I think you know mine." He said sitting down removing his visor looking at the front of it then at Garnet.

"I do." She said sitting next to him removing her shades. "And we both need to find a way to make amends someday."

"Mhm." Prism said then streched his arm out wrapping it around Garnet. "So now my turn for a question. Who was that wink from Ruby or Sapphire?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"Well...You'll have to do a little something to find out." She said with an equally wicked smile. Garnet leaned in and whispered into his ear making him blush. She then stood up and put her shades back on. "Now come on we still need to set up this last bell."

"Yes ma'am." Prism replied jumping up to help.

 **\--With Jasper--**

Jasper was currently both the happiest and angriest she'd ever been. She was on her back pinned under a few gemlings the size of Amethyst sitting on her stomach and chest struggling to get up but some slightly smaller gemlings kept her arms and legs pinned. Umi had stepped away for a minute Jasper saying she could handle this. "Okay get off." She groaned trying to get up again but was forced down.

"NO!" All the gemlings on top of her yelled in almost perfect unison. "We want a story." One of the gemlings said. "Yeah a good one with fighting." Another said. "With a happy ending." A third chimed in. "And a kissy moment." A female one said getting cheers and groans from all the gemlings.

"Not on your gems ya ling cretins." Jasper barked. All the gemlings then gave each other a wicked smirk. They all unison began hopping on parts of Jasper chanting as they hopped. " **STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY,STORY!** "

Jasper let out groan/roar. "ALRIGHT!" She sat up took a deep breath in and then out. "How about the story of 'The quartz that could' would that be good?" She asked getting excited nods from the gemlings.

"You still telling that old one?" Jasper heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Lava, Connie and, Steven.

"You're one to talk Mr. 'Tenth moon of Zeeon 7'" Jasper said with a side of snark.

"Hey that one has it all guts, glory, and a little moment I like to remember alot." Lava said walking over and sitting next to her as about half the gemlings started to climb on him.

"What's that story?" Steven asked sitting on the other side of Lava.

Lava looked to Jasper. "Do you mind?"

Jasper shrugged letting him know he. could tell it.

"Well it was about 4,632 years ago..." Lava started.

 **\--Near 10th moon of Zeeon 7 4,632 years ago--**

On a large ship that resembled a large black diamond that reflected the stars around it moving slowly just off planet while a smaller pink ship entered a bay. Standing this bay were large groups of gems most were moving large crates, some were logging reports, and one group in particular was standing in attention waiting for orders. Walking in a hallway towards the bay was a younger Lava who didn't look much different from present day Lava save for his clothing which was a standard white with a black diamond on the chest suit but he wore a black cape that almost reached to the floor as he walked the wall brought up a image of Litch who appeared to be dressed the same but seemed to more robotic like and followed him as he walked. "You understand the mission correct?" Litch asked.

"Small resistance on the planet's moon, eradicate as quickly as possible, and do so with minimal loss to us or the moon." Lava answered.

"Correct but there has been a small change." Litch said. "A squad of gems from the Pink diamond court are comming to assist. This is more or less a test to see how well they can do.""I don't do rookies." Lava said as he reached a door that open to another section of the hall.

"To bad." Litch told him. "But you will approve of atleast one of the gems." Litch said bringing up a small video of Jasper fighting and not even breaking a sweat against almost 20 gems.

"Not bad." Lava said making it to the door to the bay. "Don't get mad at me if they shatter."

"No need to worry Homeworld can always make more." Litch said as the feed cut away and the door to the bay and every gem saluting Lava he entered and a Pink diamond ship just landing. Gems then filed out Jasper leading four other quartz soldiers and three peridots.

"Squad on me!" Lava shouted and a squad of four quartz soldiers, two critinites, and an onyx were behind him and in formation within a second. "Squad leader front and center!" Lava commanded and Jasper stepped infront of Lava in attention. Lava walked around her once before looking her in the eye. "So your her?" He asked.

"What?" Jasper asked confused.

"You know 'The Jasper', 'The Quartz That Could', the beta gem that dispatched 80 gems when she burst from her emergence hole?" Lava asked.

"Yes General." Jasper answered her face showing pride.

"Well I think we have a rare opportunity here." Lava said walking over to Jasper's squad to adress them. "Pink squad do you have faith in your leader?" He asked them.

"Yes General!" They all answered.

"They I say we go a step further in this mission. Jasper!" Lava called and Jasper turning to face him. "You're shot caller after my next order. Understood?"

"Y-yes General." Jasper said in shock and amazement.

"Good." Lava said with a smile gesturing for the squads who followed him to a large circular room with a high ceiling.

Suddenly a screen popped up with a gem on it. "Your orders General?"

"We're setting up a base before we clear out the resistance." Lava answered. "Inform Black Diamond he will have this moon by days end or he can have our gems for powder." Lava explained scaring a few in the room.

"Understood." The gem responded before the screen cut off and the room began to shake.

"Hold on." Lava said calmly as a sudden rush of force made all of the Pink squad stumble. In a few short seconds a loud crash signified one thing. "We've landed." Lava said walking to Jasper who was on one knee from the impact. "Our gems are in your hands so lead well."

Jasper nodded and turned to the other gems. "Alright set a perimeter while the techs set up! Go NOW!" She yelled all the quartz gems and onyx running outside while the techs started to set up. Outside quickly turned into a war zone in seconds with explosions and gems fighting the resistance with little effort making their way to a large fort about a mile away from the gem landing zone.

The battle lasted for hours with Jasper watching over as the quartz were about to break into the fort. "I'm impressed." Lava said joining her as they watched the soldiers. "4 hours 34 minutes in and we will have this moon."

"Thank you General." Jasper said with a pleased smile.

"I will inform our superiors and ensure that you will receive praise for this." Lava told her but before she could say anything a large explosion was heard causing the two look as a large 50ft robot rose from the fort and began to attack while making it's way to the established gem base making Lava smile. "Finally I've wanted a little action." Lava looked at Jasper. "Permission to engage?" He asked.

"Not without me." Jasper said with a smile summoning her helmet as they made their way to the battlefield.

The two were there in seconds standing side by side as the robot approached. Lava unhooked his cape letting it fall as he summoned his hammers. He looked at Jasper who returned the look and both charged forward...

 **\--Earth 4,632 years later--**

"...and we fought breaking that thing down to scrap." Lava said finishing up the story. "So how about another story?" He asked but was answered by numerous snores. looking around he saw all the gemlings sleeping along with Steven, Connie, and Jasper. Lava chuckled before seeing Jasper leaning against him he patted her head. "Sleep well everyone." He then leaned his head against Jasper's falling asleep.

 **\--Meanwhile with Tiger and Amethyst--**

The two short gems were at the bottom of a pot the size of a small football stadium with a toothbrush in each hand scrubbing griim and progress was...almost moving backwards. "I still say it was worth it." Amethyst said.

"Si, Si." Tiger agreed as they both continued to scrub.

 **\--Hours later--**

Garnet, Prism, Litch, and Pearl all waited at the warp-pad for their comrades to show up when Peridot walked up smiling. "What are you so happy about?" Pearl asked her.

"Because to these gems I am the smartest being they've met in centuries." Peridot answered looking overly pleased.

"They must not get out much." Prism said getting laughs from Pearl and Litch with a small chuckle from Garnet. Eventually Lava came walking up carring Jasper on his back with Steven and Connie on her back all asleep. "Eventful day?" Prism asked.

"Yeah I shared a war story." Lava answered.

"Careful people have been known to stay asleep from your war stories." Litch said with a laugh.

"Yeah now we just wait on the short-stacks?" Lava asked but before anyone could answer they heard a pair of groans that made them look to see Amethyst and Tiger stumbling towards them completely exhausted both not even saying 'hello' before passing out face first on the warp-pad. "Well atleast we don't have to look for them." Lava said as he stepped on the warp-pad with the others joining him as they warped away.

 **\--Gem temple--**

When they arrived it was night time and Garnet noticed immediately that Lapis was gone but decided that she was better off away from Jasper, Peridot, and the rest. She decided to put Steven and Connie to bed and tell Steven in the morning.

 **\--Outside Earth's atmostsphere--**

A large old gem ship was floating above Beach city with a dozen gems on it looking down at the temple as one spoke. "I want them taken alive." The gem turned to the rest. "And do not crack them damaged goods don't sell well."

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuun. Well sorry this took awhile but great news it might take longer now that my phone has trouble doing spellcheck. I will try to get another chapter out soon though. And hey almost 7,000 words so yay. So until next time see ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So back again and let's get right to this. Also sorry if this took awhile I got a job now so yeah.**

Steven woke up the next morning not opening his eye completely laying in his bed but felt a comfortable warmth next to him making him nuzzle closer to it until he heard a small moan. He opened his eyes to a shock seeing Connie in his bed asleep. Seeing this made him jump out of bed to calm down a bit. "Fun dream?" Steven heard a voice say from the kitchen. Steven turned to see Prism and Garnet cooking.

"Why were we in the same bed?" Steven asked as he walked down the stairs. He didn't get an answer just a pair of smiles from Prism and Garnet. Steven went to grab a change of clothes but stopped seeing Lapis wasn't on the couch.

"Where's Lapis?" He asked.

"Not to sure on that." Prism answered flipping a pancake. "But it might be for the best."

"I guess." Steven said a little sad.

"We'll see her again." Garnet chimed in.

"Really?" Steven asked. Garnet just answered by adjusting her shades. They then heard a groan from Steven's bed seeing Connie sit up, yawn and stretch.

"Morning." Connie said to No one particularly.

"Same to you." Garnet said setting plates down with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast. "Eat up you two we've got to do more work on the drill today." She told them and went outside with Prism following.

Steven and Connie took some time and changed clothes after eating breakfast before starting to make their way to the barn. When suddenly something crashed down in front of them making a small crater. Looking in the crater they saw Tiger who quickly sprang up and ran off. Steven and Connie followed incase of danger but instead only found Jasper standing in a ring made in the sand. "What are you guys doing?" Steven asked.

"Training." Jasper answered as Tiger stepped back in the ring and began to try pushing Jasper out only digging his feet in the sand before being pushed out. Tiger jumped right back up and charged right into Jasper just to bounce right off her to outside the ring.

"Why aren't you helping him?" Connie asked.

"I am.." Jasper said. "I'm helping him learn to not stop." Before Connie could respond they all heard a loud boom making the group cover their ears (or lack there of in Tiger and Jasper's case) and saw a large orb shaped pod coming straight at them. "RUN!" Jasper yelled and they all made for the city but only made it a few yards before the pod crashed down making the group dive for cover which oddly was provided by Jasper covering them with her body.

They all got up and looked at the pod as a hatch opened and a single figure stepped out. The figure was a head or two shorter than Jasper with blood red skin and ash white hair dressed in gray very formal looking clothes with short combed hair. The figure approached the group giving each of them a look over before addressing Jasper. "Greetings, I am Drax and I come with a proposition."

Jasper looked at him confused. "Okay what is it?"

Drax smirked. "Hand over the Tiger-eye, the lapis, and the sapphire. Do this without any problems and I shall leave without harming you or this planet."

They all looked shocked then Steven spoke up. "You can't take them!"

Drax looked at him before addressing him. "No I can but I prefer to do this without any problems and you are causing me to have a problem."

"I don't care about the sapphire, the lapis is gone, and if you want the Tiger-eye…" Jasper said stepping up and looking down at him. "…Then you'll have to go through me."

Drax rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned before looking up at her. "I don't have a huge problem with that." He said and quicker than the blink of an eye Drax slammed a palm into Jasper's gut sending her crashing into a cliff side making the others look at Drax who was fixing his hair that had fallen over his eyes. "Now will we have any other problems?"

"Yeah we will." Tiger said summoning his weapon and launching himself at Drax the two beginning to fight. Tiger got a few solid hits in but Drax quickly grabbed him by his throat and pinned him down trying to poof him.

"Come on…Come on…" Drax said furiously pushing his hair out of his face. "Just poof already!" He yelled and was about to get his wish when he was throw off by something hitting him in the face. Turning his head he saw Steven summon a new shield. "Interesting…" He said throwing Tiger away. "Tell me boy where did you get a shield like that?"

"My mom used it to protect her friends just like I'm going to do." Steven said throwing his shield but before it touched Drax a huge gem that looked three times the size of Jasper jumped and grabbed the shield in its teeth biting down and destroying it. The huge gem was a dark blue with a bright orange mane but a chrome helmet hid its face. The gem also walked like an ape.

"Well it looks like my friends will protect me better than your shield." Drax said walking up to the gem and stroking its mane. "And she's just one meet the rest." Drax snapped his fingers and three more gems appeared. A gem that looked like a blue ruby, a red sapphire, and a gem that wore a red hooded robe that hid it's face. "And they would just love to have some fun."

"Connie!" Steven called to her and they grabbed the others hand then with a flash of light The two became one pulling out Rose's sword and taking a stance ready for battle.

"Now that is interesting." The blue ruby said scratching her chin. "What do you think babe?" She asked looking at the red sapphire who stood next to her.

"They will make a fine product." The sapphire spoke in a monotone voice. "But if we wish to capture them we may want to act quick, I see reinforcements approaching."

"Right." Drax spoke nodding to the hooded gem who nodded back and with a wave of the hand a large mechanical ball flew out from the pod toward a just recovering Tiger before scooping him up who began to slam against the inside trying to break free. The orb flew back to the pod but stopped by Jasper who was covered in dirt and small tears all across her suit along with a few cuts on her face and arms.

"Hang on Tiger." Jasper said turning to the group of gems and putting the orb down. "Rose quartz! Go get the General Now!" She demanded summoning her crash helmet ready to fight.

"Ugh this is a pain, 13…" Drax spoke to the large blue gem who turned to look at him. "…break her in two." The gem know as 13 let out a roar and tackled Jasper and the two began to wrestle for dominance with 13 winning but Jasper still getting blows in. "Now for the other t—" Drax started but wasn't greeted by just Stevonnie but her, The Crystal Gems, and Black Diamond Gems. Drax let out a almost roar of anger "For the love of the maker. 8, 3…" He turned to the two small gems. "Deal with the others but do not harm the sapphire while 6 and I handle the human fusion." The two gems nodded and walked in front and grabbed each other's hand and fused.

The garnet that formed looked similar to Garnet but her clothes were red with a blue stripes on the sides and had spikes on the shoulders, knees, and elbows she also lacked Garnet's shades. She had an evil smile with shark like teeth and what looked like 3 long daggers on the left side of her hip. She let out a low moan and ran her hands down her sides to her hips. "Oh it feels so- good to be me." She said with an all to pleased look. "Now who to break?" She asked herself "I'll try…THE PEARL!" She yelled sprinting towards Pearl who readied her spear but was shocked to find the fusion behind her with a dagger drawn. "Have a love tap." She said stabbing Pearl through the back of the neck and came out the front not giving her a chance to react before she poofed. Garnet took a swipe at the fusion of the gems known as 8 3 but she missed as the other fusion jumped away holding Pearl's gem in her hand giggling madly. "Hehe to easy let's try…you." She said pointing her dagger at Prism.

Prism stood with his arms crossed over his chest and gave a small smile. "Then come get me." The fusion gave a wicked smile and rushed Prism her dagger headed straight for Prism's right eye under his mask. She made contact but only with Prism's mask but the gem behind it was gone. The fusion looked at the mask that she impaled with her dagger a bit confused. He confusion ended with a tap on her shoulder and when she turned she was quickly greeted by a gauntlet cover fist to the face which knocked her back a good ten feet. "Nice one Garnet." Prism congratulated her now standing next to her. The two then began to walk towards the fusion who had stood back up.

Meanwhile Stevonnie and the rest of the group stood before Drax and the gem called 6. "6 Please handle the hybrid I'll take care of the rest." The hooded gem nodded and walked forward ready to fight Lava, Litch, and, Amethyst while Peridot was nowhere to be seen. Drax walked back and forth in front of the gems rolling out his neck and shoulders. "What a treat to take on Lava The unbreakable and The black pearl himself."

"Yeah hope you're hungry cause I'm gonna feed you those words." Lava said getting weird looks from Litch and Amethyst. "What?"

"You know what." Litch said pulling out his sword.

"Bite me Litch." Lava snapped back. Lava sprinted at Drax before going into a spin dash aiming to bowl him over. Drax merely held up his hand in a stop motion. Shockingly Lava came to stop in front of Drax but kept spinning.

"Red light." Drax smiled wickedly before stepping to the side of Lava. "Green light." He said dropping his hand making Lava spin at ridiculous speed off into the ocean unable to stop. Turning to Amethyst and Litch he smiled. "Then their were two."

"Amethyst go help the others." Litch ordered getting an odd look from her. "Do argue GO!" He yelled making her jump and run off to help Stevonnie. Litch raised his sword to a high stance closing his eye and whispering. "Guide my blade for their safety." When he finished his sword began to glow a dull gray.

"Now this will be a treat." Drax said summoning a pair of cutlass swords. Drax chuckled and shook a little making his hair become a little wild falling over his left eye but not blocking his vision. "Don't die to quick."

"I won't be dying here." Litch said before charging forward and Drax charging towards him both meeting in a flurry of slashes.

Amethyst ran to Stevonnie who having some kind of trouble against the hooded gem who wasn't fighting but just dodging slashes from Stevonnie. The gem smiled before grabbing the blade tip stopping the hybrid fusion from continuing her assault. "You are a truly remarkable little ones but I only really need the hybrid, though species and sub-species sell better in pairs so I'm afraid I'll have to separate you two." 6 then brought up a finger that sparked with electricity and pushed it against the fusion's gemstone. Stevonnie screamed in pain before being forced apart back into Steven and Connie who both tried to scramble back to each other but found themselves lifted off the ground by an unknown force. "Now be good little children a-ow." 6 yelped being pulled off his feet by Amethyst's whip.

"Put 'em down!" Amethyst yelled.

"Who said I'm holding them?" Smiled looking at the two as between them as a tall green gem with a white pony tail started to appear his body giving off a weird sheen.

"Ugh another one?" Amethyst groan in annoyance.

"One?" The green gem asked confusing Amethyst but was pulled out of her confusion by a tap on her shoulder turning she saw two more quartz gems both black with white manes, a red onyx, and what looked like a blue peridot.

"Naptime." The onyx said before punching Amethyst in the face so hard she poofed.

"We need to leave." 6 said bubbling Amethyst.

Drax walked up panting covered in cuts and wild hair dragging a nearly unconscious Litch with him. "Indeed." He said dropping Litch.

"LET US GO!" Steven yelled trying to get freen of the green gem's hold.

"Why? Who you gonna go to?" The red onyx asked getting right in Steven's face. "Ya got nobody." He said pointing to the fusion of 3 8 was limping up her leg looking deformed with a bubble holding Ruby's and Sapphire's gems and another holding Prism's.

"And 13?" Drax asked and if on que the huge beast land next to them with Jasper unconscious in her jaws. "Good girl." Drax told her. "Now get the Tiger-eye." 13 dropped Jasper and let out a low roar in a understanding way before walking over to the damaged orb and grabbed it but instantly let go letting out a pain filled screech and jumping back.

"What's wrong with her now?" The blue peridot asked.

"Just freaked out about something." The fusion said walking over to the pod picking it up but dropped it righting away shaking her hands like drying them before yelling. " **OW OW OW STUPID MUDDY CLUMPY SHATTERED SCUM SOAKED CLODS!** "

"What?" 6 asked in confused.

" **THE STUPID THING IS BURNING UP!** " The fusion yelled looking at her hands seeing sevier burns.

"Hmm..." 6 mumbled raising her hand but the pod wouldn't budge. "It appears the capture pod's systems have burnt out I cannot lift it we will require a peridot with ferrokinesis." She continued before noticing something duck behind a close by rock. "What is there?" She pointed to the rock.

"We've got it." The two identical gems said running to the rock both jumped behind it and a moment later both came back one carrying Peridot who thrashed trying to break free.

"Our luck has turned." Drax smiled walking over to the two gems and looked at Peridot. "Now I assume you saw everything so I hope this will bypass the whole 'I can't do it' speech."

Peridot looked at him in fear then to Steven who was still held by the green gem. "But I-I can't."

Drax just sighed summoning a small knife and pressed the edge against Peridot's cheek the tip close to her eye cracking her glasses. "This wouldn't kill you but it would hurt quiet a bit, now move the pod." Drax growled.

"But I don't have my limb-enhancers." Peridot said shaking in fear.

Drax gave a confused look but the the blue peridot walked up and gave Peridot a look over. "Oh for...she's a era 2." The blue gem groaned. "She's all but useless."

"We can't just leave the tiger-eye." Drax growled.

"I don't think you'll be leaving at all." A voice yelled from down the beach making the large group turn to see a familiar face.

"LAVA!" Steven yelled in joy seeing their friend return.

"Oh you plan to fight us all by yourself?" The red onyx laughed. "Cuz that's gonna be hard when I break you." He said and ran at Lava and was on him in seconds but before he could reach he was sent flying back by a hard hit to the gem on his chest landing him back with the group.

"Now for a little more help." Lava said giving a signal. Suddenly forms began to rise from the ocean each looking like one of the gems who attacked.

"What is this?" The fusion asked.

"Good news, the Lazuli is near." Drax smiled pulling out his swords. Lava went into a spin towards the group knocking the fusion down, poofing the blue peridot, and making Drax jump away before he was hit. Lava came to a quick stop grabbing Litch, Jasper, and Peridot along with the bubbled gems retreating a safe distance away. Drax then ran to the green gem and grabbed Steven holding a sword to the boy's throat. " **ALRIGHT! TODAY HAS NOT GONE HOW IT SHOULD...** " He yelled his hair falling into a wild state and his eyes shining a dull blood red. " **...NOW STAND DOWN OR WE SEE IF THIS LITTLE HYBRID CAN REFORM OR YOU CAN START DIGGING A HOLE!** "

"Steven!" Connie cried struggling to get free of the green gem who still held onto her by the collar of her shirt.

Lava looked at Drax unworried. "You won't hurt him."

" **WANNA BET?** " Drax growled pressing his sword closer to Steven's skin.

"No, I mean you won't be able to, because of him." Lava answered pointing behind Drax. Turning slowly he saw what looked like a huge corrupted gem which had red skin and black marks and a huge red and black mane running down it's back. The beast knocked down the group making Drax and the green gem drop Steven and Connie who were quickly grabbed by two of the water clones and brought them to Lava. "LAPIS, NOW!" Lava yelled and in an instant he and rest of the crystal gems were surrounded in a huge dome of water.

"This should hold for awhile." A voice said making Steven turn to see not just any lapis lazuli but his friend Lapis who looked at him. "Hi." She said giving a weak wave. Steven ran up and hugged her.

Steven then broke the hug realizing something. "TIGER! WE FORGOT TIGER."

"He'll be fine." Litch said struggling to stand up. "By the diamonds we're rusty."

"Rusty is taking a punch I didn't stop spinning for 30 miles, you got beat near half cracked, and Prism is poofed. We aren't rusty we're all but broken." Lava said tending to Jasper and Peridot.

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?!" Steven asked.

"Yeah." Connie asked running up and helping Litch stand up. "Aren't you worried about Tiger?"

"No, Worry about those other gems." Litch said supporting himself on his sword sheath.

"What?" Steven asked confused.

Before anyone could answer one side of the water dome began boil. Lapis quickly reinforced that side of the dome but it kept boiling making her grunt and put more force into the dome. "How is he so strong?"

"He must be going postal." Lava said watching some of the water turning into steam. Lava ran to the edge of the dome throwing up a wall of stone. "We need to get out of here."

Suddenly a sound caught their attention looking toward the sound seeing Amethyst's gem glow and she reformed with a new outfit she kept her pants but she now had a white muscle shirt that look shredded at the bottom. "What I miss?" She asked in a panic looking around at her surroundings.

Suddenly the boiling sound and steam suddenly stopped making them all stop. "Lapis?" Lava asked.

"I don't know my water clones are gone, hold on..." She said concentrating. "Oh um..."

"What?" Steven asked.

"Take a look." Lapis said dropping the dome revealing a near destroyed beach with bits of sand on fire, patches of solid glass in the sand, and craters everywhere.

"Who did this?" Connie asked looking at the destruction.

"Tiger did." Litch answered.

" **TIGER! TIIIIIIIIGER!"** Lava yelled. "Come on... **TIGER!** " He called for him.

"Wait Tiger did this?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah he did now help me look, **TIGER!** " Lava said calling again.

"How could*CRUNCH*" Steven asked stepping on something. Looking down seeing what looked like shards under his feet.

"Trust us he did this." Litch answered.

"And we have a witness..." Lava said moving a rock aside revealing the hooded gem called 6 but her hood was down revealing her face that looked half cybernetic her right eye a glowing red and sparks coming from loose wires. 6 was shaking with fear and babbling making more sounds than words.

"What happened to her?" Amethyst asked looking worried for the gem.

"I-I-I-I-I he-he all, all of them." 6 went blubbering out.

"She saw what Tiger did." Lava said in a low tone. Suddenly 6 lunged for a jagged piece of glass on the ground grabbed it quickly jabbing it into her chest poofing herself in an instant leaving only her gem which was inside the cybernetic side of her face just behind the eye. "Whoah that's heavy." Lava said picking up and bubbling the gem.

Steven looked mortified at what he just saw. "What did Tiger do?"

"Protected us." They heard a voice chime in. Turning they saw Jasper standing up balancing herself on a nearby rock.

"Jasper." Lapis growled looking at the orange gem.

"Not now Lapis we need to find Tiger." Jasper told her before going to look.

"I still don't see how Tiger could do all this." Connie said gesturing to the area around them.

"He's special." Litch answered before beginning to call for Tiger himself.

Amethyst looked at a claw mark in the sand touching it with her hand. "Tiger where did you go?" She whispered to herself.

In large field far from Beach City a large red beast was running his tracks lighting ablaze before quickly burning out to ash. The beast reached a warp-pad and stepped on it and in a flash of light was gone and suddenly in a desert where the moon was high in the sky. The beast looked at it before it began to cough and barfed what looked like shards from gems. The beast looked at the shards before letting out a sad howl up to the bright full moon.

 **Good golly miss molly this took awhile. Sorry for the wait. Also just realized Litch's name is supposes spelled 'LICH' but whatever anyway I am unemployed again so I may take a bit because...well...I'm broke fam but I will do my best to update soon. so till the bye.**


	12. update

**Hello everyone sorry not a chapter but I recently looked at old stories of my and I will be taking all but '** _Steven universe: painted black_ **' down and with rewrite a few my first I plan to be my crossover story '** _Beyond the well_ **. I'm doing this because I work best when working on multiple things at once. And lastly I'm not dead just work nights at a casino so I sleep almost constantly and can't write at my jobs so updating will be slow.**


	13. Chapter 12

**So back again and we're off to the story. Also please comment let me know what you think.**

 **\--Gem temple--**

The group were now sitting in the house licking their wounds. Lava and Jasper were not present at the time as they were off looking for Tiger. Litch was resting on the couch snoring softly while Steven, Connie, and Amethyst were watching their friend's gems they had set on a large pillow. The feel of the room was a little sad but there was tension thicker than a brick wall due to Lapis giving Peridot the evil eye from Steven's bed while Peridot stole glances at her from the counter wondering how to handle the situation.

Suddenly Ruby's gemstone glowed and her familiar form appeared as she drooped to the floor and yelled. "Sapphire!" Looking around she took note that everything was fine but she was quickly pulled into a hug by Steven.

"It's okay she's right here." Steven said handing Ruby her gem.

Letting out a sigh Ruby smiled looking at the gem in her hand. "Thanks Steven...huh little weird talking to you without Sapphire here." She said chuckling as Steven did the same before a rather loud and painful sound came from Prism's gem. Looking over at it they saw his gem float up but instead of of his form try to materialize it constantly changed from having multiple limbs to multiple head or even just a huge blob but the form finally settled into the form they knew as Prism who now stood looking around before Steven latched on to his leg hugging it.

"So I guess we're all in the clear for now?" Prism asked patting Steven's head and forming a new visor over his face.

"Seems so but without any prisoners we don't know why they were here." Litch answered.

"Wait." Steven said letting go of Prism. "They really only wanted Sapphire, Lapis, and Tiger and they kept talking about price and stuff. Does that help?"

"Maybe but..." Prism said but stopped when he saw Ruby. "Well hello Ruby long time no see." He said with a smile.

"Same to you Prism." Ruby said with a smile. "Were those Homeworld gems that attacked us?" She asked.

"Not by a long shot." Prism answered. "At one point yes, but they went rogue. We call them traders. Basically they capture rare flora, fauna, and items to sell to the highest bidder or keep them for their own personal gain which explains why they went after Sapphire, Tiger, Lapis, and Steven." He explained sitting down in a lotus position on the floor.

"Why would they want me?" Lapis asked.

"Terraformer gems are rare maybe 1 in every 30,000 if you're lucky." Prism answered.

"And having a Sapphire would indeed be most beneficial to whomever controls the gem herself would have endless probabilities to work with and work to avoid the undesirable one." Peridot said rubbing her chin thinking.

"Then why did they want Tiger?" Amethyst asked.

Prism sighed and looked to Litch who nodded. "He's not a normal Tiger-eye." Prism said taking off his visor, his gem creating a image of the Tiger they knew. "He is a rarity among rarities..." He explained as the image split Tiger into three copies. "First is Tiger as himself that you know..." Prism continued as the left Tiger hologram did a backflip and smiled giving the group a toothy smile and thumbs up. "Next is one he keeps suppressed, the blood gem side a type of gem that is just...in a word...savage...and with a number of abilities that we don't even know about." The middle Tiger hunched over and turned feral looking, drooling, and lashing out at nothing. "And last is what he is right now, a breaker."

"A what?" Connie asked confused.

"Yeah what is that? P-dot?" Amethyst asked looking to the green gem.

"I'm not sure almost all files on 'breakers' require Diamond level access. But I believe they are warrior gems of some kind." Peridot answered.

"Close but they are so much more..." Prism said as the last image of Tiger turned into what looked like the corrupted gem that they had seen earlier. "Each Diamond had one, each different from the last. This is Tiger's it makes him about as strong as Tektite but blind to who is friend or foe." Prism said the corrupted version of Tiger scratching his mane with his back leg like a dog before laying down.

"So is he corrupt?" Ruby asked concerned.

"No. Just in a animal like state." Litch answered. "But not to worry Lava will be able to find him in no time."

"Good I'm kinda worried about him." Amethyst said visibly relaxing before heading to the kitchen to raid the pantry.

"Yeah I was worried he was corrupt and I don't know if I could handle that." Steven said looking relieved. Steven then turned to Lapis and went up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Fine." Lapis said looking out the window at nothing.

"Well when you wanna talk I'm here." Steven told her leaning against her. Lapis just smiled and nodded still looking out the window.The group continued to wait for Pearl and Sapphire to reform for a few hour till Pearl's gem began to glow and she reformed with her spear ready but instead of combat she was met with the group sitting around watching a movie. "Pearl's back!" Steven yelled running down to hug her.

"What happened?" Pearl asked hugging Steven back. Litch began to fill her in but halfway through Sapphire's gem began to glow and she reformed gently floating to the ground but was instantly tackled by a red blur in a crushing hug.

"Ruby!" Sapphire laughed at Ruby nuzzling her neck.

"I'm so glad you're back." Ruby told her crying tears of joy. The two small gems continued to hug and nuzzle each other till they were wrapped in a glow of light and two became one. Where they once stood was now Garnet who was hugging herself and smiling.

"The gangs almost all here, now we just wait for the rest." Prism said and in seconds the warp-pad activated revealing only Lava and Jasper. "Hey where is Tiger?" Prism asked looking at the two.

Lava and Jasper traded glances before Lava spoke rubbing the back of his neck. "We couldn't find him."

"What?!" Litch asked in a panic. "Do you realize what he could do in his current state?! If he gets into a populated area he'll rip it apart like paper!" He said getting in Lava's face.

"Hey don't talk to me like that! We looked everywhere, The Hidden City, his room, any place he might go but we couldn't find him!" Lava yelled back.

"HEY!" Prism yelled getting everyone's attention. "We need to stop and take a second to think...where would he go?" He told them.

"Well he's a quartz..." Jasper said. "So he'll go to his basic survival instincts."

"Right, and he'll be exhausted maybe hurt so he'll head to familiar ground." Litch added.

"But you said he didn't go to his room or the city." Steven said. "Where would he go more familiar than that?"

"Look we need to think like Tiger or we'll never find him." Lava said. "Or atleast find someone who thinks like him."

"Where will we find someone like that?" Connie asked making everyone start to think but were pulled right back out by a loud 'POP' from the kitchen. All of them looked to see Amethyst covered in chaaaaaps with a deflated bag in her hands.

"What?" Amethyst asked.

"Amethyst where would you go to clear your head?" Litch asked.

"My room probably." She answered eating a few chaaaaaps.

"No I mean where would you go if you just needed to be you without anyone else around or to say something." Litch asked this time shaking her a bit.

"Well I'd go to see the fam probably." She told him.

"The what?" Jasper asked.

"She means some boulders in the Prime kindergarden." Steven answered.

"So if they think the same then..." Pearl trailed off. The group exchanged looks before the Black Diamond gems went to the warp-pad.

"He's at the Beta no doubt." Lava said and they instantly warped off.

"Come on we gotta help 'em." Amethyst said running to the pad with everyone behind her save for Peridot and Lapis. "Hey come on you two we'll need all the help we can get." She said which made Peridot run up to the pad but Lapis didn't move. "Hey, Come on we need you."

"No, I'm not going." Lapis said glaring at the group.

"Fine! Stay here and sulk! Peridot get us to the Beta!" Amethyst yelled getting her to warp them all away leaving the blue gem alone to look out the window trapped by her own thoughts.

 **\--Beta kindergarden --**

When they arrived they saw sand, sand, more sand, and hey look sand. But they noticed the canyon they had appeared in had more just sand (but it did have alot of sand) but similar holes to the Prime kindergarden but they weren't at all straight or even in correct looking shapes and seemed to be in more disrepair than the Prime. Jasper stepped off the pad and took in a deep breath before sighing. "Feels good to be back."

"You came from here?" Steven asked running up next to her.

"Yes I did Rose." She told him continuing to walk through the canyon.

"I'm not Rose, Jasper." He told her as the group followed the two. As they walled the group looked for any signs that may lead them to where Tiger may be. "TIGER!" Steven called out.

"COME OUT SOLDIER!" Jasper called.

"TIGER! COME ON AMIGO!" Amethyst called looking in one of the holes. They continued to walk calling for Tiger. After a little bit they came across something odd. "Hey check it out." Amethyst said holding up a small gear about the size of a quarter.

"What of it?" Jasper asked taking the gear and holding it up to the light to look at it.

"Tiger always took these things when we threw them away." Peridot chimed in. "Perhaps he's gathering more."

"Garnet can you see where we can find him?" Connie asked the tall fusion.

Garnet focused for a minute but left out a defeated sigh. "No...but we can find him here somewhere if we follow the trail of scrap."

"Then let's go!" Amethyst said taking off down the canyon grabbing the small pieces of scrap and parts along the way. They kept running grabbing scrap as they went till they came to a large pile of metal in the middle of the canyon. "Hey look! I bet Tiger's pilling the metal here! See?" Amethyst called to the group who turned the corner just in time to see her be quickly snared up by what looked like a net made of chains making her cry out in suprise.

"Amethyst!" Steven called running to just below the net as she swung back and forth. "We gotta get her down!" He called to the group.

"Calm down Rose." Jasper said walking over and began to give the net several tugs.

"Jasper...*clank clank*...I keep telling you...*clank clank*...I'm not...*clank clank*...Wait what's that sound?" Steven asked making Jasper stop also making the sound stop.

"I don't hear anything." Jasper said pulling on the net again making the clanking start again. "Hey fusion give me a hand here." She called to Garnet who groaned at being called the derogatory term but still walked over helping pull on the net making the clanking louder.

"Wait there it is again!" Steven cried making the two stop and making the clanking stop. Steven then gave the net a shove making a few clanking sounds. "See?" He said before looking under the net seeing what looked like a few old cowbells tied to the bottom.

"What are those for?" Peridot asked running up and looking at the bells.

"For letting me know when I've caught something." A voice called out making them all turn to see a tall ash grey gem atleast the size of Opal sitting on the edge of the top of the canyon.

Said gem was dressed in a pair of white pants that puffed up at the bottom and had a sort of swirl design on them with a grey sash that was tied so one end went down to about mid-thigh with a black diamond on it. The gem also wore a strap across his chest up to his left shoulder that held what looked like a empty quiver and his shoulder down to his fingers were covered in a leather like armor while it looked like he kept another pair of arms folded behind his back. The fusion's hair was grey with streaks of black in a tight braid from the front of his head down to the tip which reached the middle of his back.

They all got ready for a fight but the gem put up his hands in a surrender "Hey hey no need for that you know us." The gem said hopping off his seat to the canyon floor and turning around showing a smooth black gem on his neck and a black gem full of small holes lower on his back.

"Lava? Litch?" Steven asked the fusion.

"Yes and no." The fusion answered. "We prefer Camo stone but we'll settle for Camo."

"Wait you fused with a pearl?" Jasper asked talking to the Lava side of the fusion.

"Not now Jasper." Camo said walking over to the net and unhooking it letting in fall to the ground with a heavy crash and a 'oof' from Amethyst.

"Why'd you two fuse?" Connie asked. "Wouldn't you be able to look for Tiger faster unfused?"

"You'd think, but as Camo we are amazing at tracking." Camo answered. "Yeah we could find a hawk on a stormy day."

"Really?" Steven asked.

"Yup nuthin gets by us." He said but the second after he said that a huge blur thundered past the group grabbing the net full of scrap and Amethyst still inside screaming as she was dragged along. The group turned to Camo who groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damn you comedic irony." He mumbled.

"After him!" Garnet yelled and they all ran after the blur.

They chased the blur till it turned a corner and as they followed they turned the corner to see the canyon split into multiple different paths but had lost the blur, the net it was carrying along with Amethyst.

"Which way did they go?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm." Camo said kneeling down picking up some sand and smelling it then tossing it up seeing which way the wind blew it. "Prism is right behind him and both are headed...that way." Camo said pointing down one of the paths. They all ran down the path till another blur flew by them crashing into the canyon wall making a hole.

"Uh was that Prism?" Pearl asked pointing to the hole.

"I believe so." Peridot answered looking where the hole was. "I'm beginning to think that the Black Diamond Authority wasn't as powerful as the stories say."

"So we've gotten rusty now is not the time for judging each other." Camo said about to take off where Prism had flown from before stopping and turning to Peridot. "And you're short." After running for a few minutes Camo turned a corner he saw something that confused him. "HEY GUYS! YA MAY WANNA SEE THIS!"

The rest of the group along with a now recovered Prism ran to see Camo leaning against the canyon wall. "What is it?"

"Hehe look." Camo chuckled pointing.

They all looked what he was pointing at. It was Tiger holding Amethyst laying on a pile of scrap metal and grooming her like a cat by licking her as she groaned and trying to get away. The group started to snicker till Amethyst heard them and shouted. "HEY! A LITTLE HELP?"

"What do ya think guys?" Prism smiled. "I think they look like quite the happy couple."

"NOT FUNNY! P come on lend me a hand?" Amethyst cried and Tiger pulled her closer nuzzling his head into her hair, but looking over at the white gem she just saw her trying to her snickering behind her hand.

"Okay...okay that's enough let's help her." Garnet laughed walking closer before Tiger let a low growl warning her to stay back. The fusion wisely stepped back making Tiger's growl turn into a low purr as he turned his attention back to Amethyst who was still wrapped in his arms and under his chin. "So how do we get them apart?"

"Well last time he was like this he found an old engine from a car only way we got that away was to give him something that he liked more..." Camo said scratching the back of his neck. "...but I think we'll need more than what we gave him last time."

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"Old propeller off a yacht I think." Camo answered walking over to small pile of scrap and started sifting through it.

"No that was his Christmas present." Prism said finding his own pile to look in. "Last time he was like this he had an engine, we just replaced it with a bundle of uranium rods. Which we're aren't doing because he'll just lose them again, we'll have another Chernobyl, and I'll have to clean it up." He said tossing a chunk of brass over his shoulder.

"Wait...Chernobyl?" Connie asked a little confused.

"QUESTIONS LATER, HELP NOW!" Amethyst yelled as Tiger was now laying his head on her as he purred.

"How about this?" Steven asked holding up a old VCR.

"Maybe, try it." Prism said.

Steven started to walk toward the animalistic Tiger and the current pinned down Amethyst holding the VCR out like an offoffering. Tiger watched him curiously as Steven got closer till he was merely feet away from Tiger who was making low rumbles and clicks at him. "It's okay, it's okay here this is for you." Steven said putting the VCR down in front of him watching his reaction.

Tiger reached for the device with a huge claw like hand picking it up and dragging it closer into the pile. Tiger then turned back to Steven looking at him and tilting his head before smiling at the young hybrid.

"Guys I think it worked!" Steven yelled with excitement turning to the group with a smile. The rest of the group smiled back...until Tiger picked him up with his teeth in his by the back of his shirt and setting him down next to where he had Amethyst pinned before laying his head back down on her.

"Hey." Amethyst said to Steven.

"Hi..." He said back. "...how are things?"

"Could be better." She answered.

The group looked on now needing a moment to think on how to approach the situation. While one on them in particular was implanting her own idea without telling the rest. Jasper began to take position before charging straight at Tiger letting a war-cry startling Tiger who grabbed both Steven and Amethyst slinging them onto his back before jumping up to the top of the canyon and bolting off down the huge sandy field with Jasper still giving chase. "Oh for the love of- Camo take position and get him somewhere we can pin him down, Garnet, Pearl help me cut him off, Connie, Peridot you two find some way to help Steven and Amethyst off his back. Everyone got it?" Prism said taking command and directing the group.

Each of them went to their task with Camo took position on a plateau and summoned Lava's hammers in his lower hands then Litch's sword in his upper hand before combing the weapons into some sort of bladed great bow with a chain for the string and the hammers for the ends. Taking aim Camo pulled back aiming just infront of Tiger before letting a bolt of energy fly from it hitting just infront of the red gem. When the bolt hit it Tiger quickly turned running to his left straight towards a fast approaching Garnet with her gauntlets ready to fight.

Tiger charged at Garnet but turned right as he reached her. Garnet began to give chase, Jasper close behind till they were right next to Tiger seeing Steven and Amethyst holding on tight to the long mane as Tiger ran. "STEVEN! JUMP!" The fusion yelled. Steven moved to jump toward Garnet but Tiger made a quick turn making the young hybrid grab on tighter to Tiger as he ran.

Camo fired another arrow inches away from tiger making him turn again and dive down into another part of the canyon running till a few bolts of light made him turn down a different path as the one who fired the bolt, Pearl, joined in chase as Garnet and Jasper jumped down continuing to run.

"SLOW DOWN, TIGER!!!" Amethyst yelled right into Tiger's face which caused him to come to a screeching halt which happened to be right infront of Prism who held his hand out in stop motion.

"That's a good pup." Prism said rubbing the top of the animalistic gem's head making him give out a low purr. "I'd get off now before he starts up again." Prism told Steven and Amethyst as the two climbed off. Prism brushed some bangs out of Tiger's face revealing his eyes showing sadness, confusion, pain, but also a little relief.

"Is he okay?" Steven asked looking at the two gem interact.

Prism sigh. "I really don't know kiddo, last time he was like this we could atleast get him to say something."

"Well we can't just leave him like this." Amethyst chimed in. "Maybe he just doesn't understand us, how about..." Amethyst thought for a minute. "Hey big guy..." She said getting Tiger's attention. "puedes entenderme?" She asked.

"Sí, por qué?" Tiger asked in a much deeper voice than normal and a growl mixed in.

The three looked shocked as the rest of the group came running up but stopped at the sight of Tiger sitting like a dog watching Amethyst, Prism, and Steven.

"Why are you just standing around shouldn't you poof him?" Jasper asked seeing.

"Hermana mayor, ¿por qué serías tan malo?" Tiger said looking at Jasper with a frown.

"Wait I thought he couldn't talk?" Pearl asked confused.

"He must have come back to consciousness during our little chase, right Tiger?" Camo answered dropping down into the canyon joining the group again giving Tiger a scolding look.

Tiger let out what sounded like a laugh before rolling onto his back like a dog looking up (or down? No up. or...whatever this is giving me a headache.) at the group. "¿Qué? Estaba disfrutando nuestro pequeño juego de persecución."

"Okay so can you change back yet?" Prism asked. Tiger just shook his head with a small frown. "Why not?" Prism asked again making Tiger shrug before rolling to lay on his stomach with his limbs spread out.

"Well now what do we do?" Amethyst asked.

"We will just have to take him home and see if we can think of a way to fix him later." Camo said before defusing back into Lava and Litch.

"Well we should find Peridot and Connie so we can head back." Pearl said getting nod from the rest of the group.

"We're over here!" Peridot called as her and Connie ran up panting.

"Sorry we couldn't keep up." Connie said.

"No problem. Come on let's get home." Lava said walking to find the nearest warp-pad the group following along with Tiger who took a little urging but followed.

 **\--Back** **at Beach city--**

The group had arrived back home with Lapis now laying on Steven's bed reading a book she found and the rest waiting for Litch and Pearl to finish cooking some stew. They had Tiger stay outside with Lion so he didn't break anything and in truth they all agreed that Tiger in his current state was more or less like having another Lion around.

"So how long we he be like that?" Connie asked watching Tiger and Lion from the window.

"A day atleast, maybe more if he gets stressed." Litch said dicing veggies.

"Well atleast he's home now." Pearl said throwing some meat into a pot on the stove. Litch adding the veggies just after as he and Pearl continued to work with each other making supper for the group the two working like well oiled machine around the kitchen. The two finished the food and served eveyone who was going to eat. One recipient of the food who was confused which was Jasper.

"Hey! Peridot what is this stuff?" She asked the small green gem who was aslo a bit confused.

"I believe it's something humans ingest to sustain themselves." Peridot answered poking a chunk of potato with a spoon.

"It's called stew." Lava chimed in. "Try it like this." He said taking his bowl and pouring the entirety into his mouth in one gulp and swallowed. The two looked at him confused before Jasper followed his example perfectly giving a 'mmm' of approval. Peridot on the other hand only succeeded in spilling stew all over her face making her scream at the scalding hot food now all over her getting laughs from the room some out loud a few internal.

"Go wash off Peridot. Anyone want seconds?" Litch asked sending Peridot to the bathroom.

 **\--transition--**

 **(lazy right?)**

It was now midnight and the entire temple inhabitants were asleep Steven in his bed, Connie on the couch, Prism and Garnet in her room, Litch and Pearl sharing a room, Lapis was sitting on the roof looking at the half-moon, Lava and Jasper asleep against a wall near the warp-pad, and Peridot had fallen asleep in the bath tub, Lion and Tiger were outside under ther deck. But atleast one inhabitant was wide away and was taking the leftovers in a pot from the fridge and making her way outside and down the steps. "Hey, hey Tiger." Amethyst called softly waking the still animal like gem. "Look what I got." She sang holding the container up to him.

Tiger let out a low purr as the short purple gem set the food infront of him. "Sorry if it's cold bu-" Amethyst was cut off by a loud woosh sound and saw a small fire under the pot. "Well never mind."

"Gracias amatista." Tiger said watching the stew slowly come to a boil. "Únete a mí por favor?"

"Sure." Amethyst said sitting down and leaning against Tiger's side into his thick mane soon finding it super soft and nuzzling into it more. "Soooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooft." She said almost falling asleep. But before she could the sound of the door opening and closing making the two watch as Pearl came down the steps wearing a leather jacket stopping halfway seeing the two.

"Uum...I...You see..." Pearl tried to form a sentence but was cut off by the sound of a loud engine pulling up a small distance away. After turn towards the sound then to the two gem.

Amethyst gave a huge smile. "Yeah get it gurl." She said making Pearl blush before she continued down the steps.

"Eh?" Tiger asked.

"Tell ya later." Amethyst answered before nuzzling back into Tiger's Mane drifting off to sleep. The two gems would stay like that until moring. Feeling peaceful just in each other's company.

 **Well took a bit but I'm kinda happy with it and I almost waited till ' _Diamond days_ ' was over to finish it but by the time I introduce White, Yellow, or Blue it will be much farther into this and at my current update rate ' _Diamond days_ ' will be reruns. But anywho the next few chapters will be back to the drill, going to the moon, and eventually the cluster maybe throw in a backstory or character development somewhere. Till then let me know what you think and I see ya in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So back and if you're wondering I started writing this on Jan. 7 so ethier this took awhile or wow I got this out quick we'll see.**

Steven woke up to the smell of a large mass off various breakfast foods being cooked. Opening his eyes he looked to see The Black Diamond gems cooking enough bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, toast, and so much else. Letting out a yawn Steven walked down to the kitchen. "Hey guys why all the food?" He asked watching Lava flip pancakes making a huge stack atleast 15 cakes high.

"Oh hey pup." Lava answered him starting on another flapjack. "Well some of this is for you, Connie, and anyone else the rest is for Tiger after he changes he has an appetite of ten armies." Lava explains handing Steven a piece of toast.

"Wow." Steven said taking a bite of the toast. "Need any help?"

"Sure go wake Tiger and we'll see if he's hungry." Prism said cutting some fruit.

Steven gave a mock salute and ran out to where they had left Tiger but only saw Amethyst laying on a huge ball of black and red hair but no Tiger. Rushing over He shook Amethyst awake. "Amethyst! Wake up!"

"Huh, wah, I didn't do it." Amethyst said. "Hey Steven what's up?"

"Tigers gone again!" Steven yelled.

Amethyst groaned laying back down. "No he's not." She then gave the bundle of hair a hard yank getting a loud 'OW' from somewhere in the mane. "See? Right where we left him."

"Oh cool. Well breakfast is ready." He said making Amethyst jump up and the huge ball of hair followed close behind. Steven joined them in the house to see Amethyst and a mass of hair eating the feast laid before them while a still sleepy Connie had oatmeal. Litch was currently pulling hair away from what he assumed was Tiger's face.

"Come on Tiger slow down, you're going to get syrup all in your hair." Litch said trying to uncover Tiger's face.

"Hey I just thought..." Lava said biting into an apple. "This is an opportunity for the little guy to get a new due." Lava said spraying a few bits of apple.

"What do you mean couldn't he just chage his hair at will?" Steven asked grabbing a plate full of food.

"Normally yes but for some reason he can't change his hair when he has this much so we have to cut it." Litch said still pulling hair away until he revealed a smiling face of Tiger who shoved another pancake in his mouth. "We just gotta figure out what to do with all the hair."

"Make sweaters?" Steven shrugged.

As the group talked they herd the temple door activate and Pearl walked out giving a loud yawn. "Morning everyone." She said going to the couch and sitting.

"Tired P?" Amethyst said with a knowing smile.

"A little I didn't sleep much." She answered as Litch gave her a small cup with tea in it.

"I'll bet." Litch muttered giving her a small wink making her blush.

As they all continued to talk and eat a loud groan tore them away. Seeing Jasper stand up and stretch walking over to the still large amount of food and looked over it unsure what to grab. Her decision was made for her when a simple plate of eggs, bacon, and toast was held up to her by Steven. Jasper muttered a thanks before taking the plate and going outside and eating on the deck. Steven almost went out to join her but Prism stopped him. "Give her time." He told the hybrid. "She just found out so much in just a few days she'll need to adjust."

"Okay I guess still seems kind of sad her eating by herself." Steven said watching her through the window.

"Quartz like big groups. It makes them feel safe." Peridot said who had come out of the bathroom awhile ago. "In no time she'll want to be as close as possible to us." Peridot continued walking over to the food looking it over but nothing seemed good to her so she joined Pearl on the couch. "We will need to continue work on the drill soon."

"Agreed." Garnet said stepping out of her room. "We'll need all hands so we can make up time we've lost." She continued grabbing a mug full of coffee.

"Maybe if Lapis helps." Steven said.

"Yeah 'IF' she helps." Lava said going outside to talk with Jasper.

"Whats he mean?" Amethyst asked reaching for more food.

"Would you wanna work with someone who you were forced you to fuse and then stay like that against your will for atleast what...6 months?" Prism asked. "Or maybe a group who didn't let you out of a mirror for thousands of years, honestly if she tolerates anyone after what she's been through let alone likes us I'd surprised." This brought the mood of the room to an awkward one everyone knowing the point he had made.

"Well we will deal with these issues at a later date when we are not at risk of being destroyed along with a planet." Peridot said hoping up from her seat and out the door.

 **\-- Insert transition joke here--**

After the group had finished eating they made their way to the barn Garnet, Prism, Jasper, and Lava were collecting large amounts of scrap for the outer shell of the drill while Pearl and Peridot were working on the systems. As for the rest Litch had Tiger sitting on a stool as he began cutting the small gem's hair while Connie, Steven, and Amethyst watched while trying to give him ideas on a style to go on. The only not truly helpping was Lapis who had tagged along but has now just sitting on the fence looking out into the ocean.

"So Tiger any thoughts on what style to go with?" Litch asked cutting another big chunk of hair off and tossing in a bag.

"Maybe something like Amethyst or Jasper." He answered looking at one of the mentioned gems then the other.

"Can do, one quartz mane coming up." Litch smiled starting to take off more hair. As he worked he noticed Connie looking in Lapis's direction. "You know..." Litch said getting the young human girl's attention. "Aside from Steven you stand the best chance at connecting with her. She doesn't really have an opinion on you."

Connie looked at Litch then Lapis then stood walking over to the literal and figurative blue gem.

"Think she can connect?" Amethyst asked.

"Cara o cruz." Tiger shrugged.

"HEY RUNT WE COULD USE A HAND!" Jasper yelled making Tiger and Amethyst exchange and look.

"SHE MEAN AMETHYST!" Garnet yelled as the two lifted a old car up onto an already large pile of scrap. Amethyst hopped up and ran to help the two large gems.

"Wish she'd call us by our names." Steven said with a sigh.

"Well maybe she'll respond better if you find something to connect to her with." Litch said starting his clean up on Tiger's hair.

"Like what?" Steven asked watching the large orange gem pick up a car engine over her shoulder and a tire at her waist.

"Hmm not sure..." Litch chuckled having finished Tiger's hair which now looked like Jasper's with a wild ponytail that almost resembled flames and ended between his shoulder blades Tiger smiled at his new hair before running off to join the rest work on the drill. "You could try thinking of her like a taller, beefier...more aggressive Amethyst." Litch told him starting to make his way to help Pearl and Peridot.

"Hmm?" Steven said scratching his chin.

 **\--screen break--**

The group was continuing work on the drill while Connie had managed to strike up a conversation with Lapis who was taking...okay to the young human. Jasper seemed to be getting along well with the Black diamond gems and tolerate the Crystal gems till she felt a tug on her pants. Looking down she saw Steven hold up a few glasses on a tray filled with lemonade offering one to her. "Push on Rose." She snarled picking up a the entirety of a mostly destroyed Volkswagen bug and carrying it over to the work space. Steven frowned starting to wonder what he could try next.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lava grabbing one of the glasses a downing it in a second. "If you're trying to get on her good side try something from Homeworld she may like that." He said giving him the empty glass back.

"Any tips?" Steven asked.

"Try something like a weapon or armor maybe?" Lava shrugged dragging a big pile of scrap in the direction Jasper had gone.

Steven started to think before snapping his fingers and yelled. "To the strawberry fields!" before running to the closest warp-pad.

 **\--Screen break--**

 **(kind of a running theme here)**

It was now around noon and the group was taking a break. Jasper was currently doing pushups to pass the time until a shadow came over her. Looking up she saw Steven standing there smiling at her. "What?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I got you something." Steven answered in a sing song voice.

"Don't want it." She said going back to pushups.

"Please at least look at it?" Steven pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes. Jasper looked right into his eyes and tried to snap at him but groaned not being able to and stood up. "Close your eyes, hold out your hands." He smiled devilishly.

Jasper did as asked suddenly feeling alot of weight put onto them making her open her eyes in suprise she looked and saw a large dual-sided battle axe about as tall as she was. She held it up tossing it back and forth between her hands before starting to spin it and twirl it all around her body then tossed it up and catching it as it came back down.

"Not bad, haven't had one of these since the war." Jasper smiled checking the edges.

"Yeah I saw it and thought you might like it." Steven smiled thinking he may have started to get through to the big buff cheeto puff. **(had to work that name in at some point)**

"Well I guess thanks Rose quartz." Jasper said slinging to axe onto her shoulder and walking towards the barn. Steven's smile fell at her still calling him by his mom's name.

 **\--hours later--**

Steven was going to try one last effort to connect with Jasper, and what better way than with donuts? With a quick trip to and from The Big Donut and picking out the best he could think of. He carried 3 boxes of assorted pastries knowing that Amethyst would eat at least a dozen on her own easily. "Guys! I got donuts!" He cheered seeing the group still working on the now nearly half done drill. Looking around he didn't see Connie anywhere when Amethyst ran up and grabbed a box from him. "Where's Connie?" Steven asked the purple gem.

"Oh her mom came and got her something about studies or practice or I wasn't listening. Who knows?" Amethyst answered before starting to stuff her face with donuts. Steven shot her a look before running to give the second box to the rest of the group and began to look for Jasper.

"Why?" Steven heard Jasper's voice from behind the barn. He ran around to see her talking with Lava, but it really seemed like an argument.

"Because your mind isn't right you were together to long and now you feel dependent on fusion to feel strong." Lava told her almost growling.

"But me and you could be so strong, maybe stronger than Malachite." She said smiling just thinking about the idea.

"I said no and if you try to force any gem into another fusion I'll personally make sure you don't reform for atleast a decade." Lava threatened getting in her face both of the large gems let out low growls to try and intimidate the other. "You wanna be a fusion again? Earn one of The Crystal Gem's trust and fuse with them."

Jasper laughed. "Like who the pearl? The runt? Please they wouldn't be any help in making me stronger, and the fusion she'd rather shatter herself." She laughed again.

"Why not try Steven?" Lava asked curious why she left him out.

"You mean **_Rose?_** " She asked. "I'd rather call Yellow Diamond a clod right to her face than fuse with her."

"He's not Rose quartz." Lava told her.

"She's just hiding her form, she has her shield. How can she not be Rose?" Jasper asked.

 ** _"BECAUSE SHE'S GONE!!!"_** Steven yelled from his hiding place revealing himself tears beginning to well up his eyes. Before either gem could say something he threw down the box making the donuts to almost explode out as he ran away crying.

Lava dashed after him but Steven was gone before he could catch up. Looking around he spotted the rest of the group sitting around near the barn eating. "GUYS!" Lava yelled getting all their attention.

"What is it?!" Pearl asked seeing Lava freak out a bit as Jasper can from behind the barn and leaned against it.

"It's Steven." He answered getting everyone on ultra-high alert. "He heard me a Jasper arguing and she wouldn't stop calling him Rose and now he's run off." Lava explained everyone shooting Jasper dirty looks.

Noticing the looks Jasper turned to the group. "What? That is Rose and not one of you can tell me- **ugh!** " She said before a gauntlet wrapped around her throat hoisting her up off the ground. She was able to look down at her attacker, seeing Garnet gritting her teeth and even with the visor covering her eyes you could see the rage that boiled in her eyes.

" **IF...** " Garnet growled fire almost spitting from her mouth. " **...IF STEVEN IS HURT IN ANYWAY...** " Tightening her grip making Jasper struggle more against her gauntlet more. " **...NOTHING AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO HELP YOU HIDE FROM ME.** " Garnet growled before dropping her taking off in search of the now missing hybrid. The rest of the group followed suit with only Lava staying to speak with the orange gem.

Lava looked at Jasper before shaking his head in disapproval starting to walk off to help find Steven only stopping after a few feet. "Help find him and then apologize to him." The black gem said not even making eye contact.

"Why? Why would I do that?" She asked standing up.

"Because you two are more alike than you know." He answered jumping high in the air to start his search before landing almost on the other side of Beach city. Jasper growled in anger, getting up and started walking toward the beach to clear her head.

 **\--hours later almost 9 pm--**

The sun was setting the gems not being able to find Steven and it would be night soon and it'd be that much harder to find him.

Jasper was walking along the beach kicking a rock around when she growled before stopping and kicking the small stone so hard it flew out into the ocean beyond the horizon, but it wasn't enough running straight to a large boulder even taller than her and began to punch it over and over cracking it and almost splitting it. Before the rock was turned to dust the tall orange gem summoned her weapon and reared back ready to destroy it when she just felt she couldn't. Sighing she rested her helmet covered head against the near destroyed rock. "What are you doing you stupid...mmm?" She asked herself. "You're a soldier you should have found someway to contact Yellow Diamond the instant you could..." She continued to talk to herself. "You wanted to play planet saver and now you've gone and pissed everyone off just because of *SPLASH*" She was cut off by a splashing close by.

Looking toward the sound she saw Steven skipping stones. Jasper dissipated her helmet and started walking over to Steven who was about to skip another rock but stopped and just plopped down onto the sandy ground with a sigh.

"Something wrong Rose Quartz?" Jasper asked making Steven look up at her with a aggravated look.

"I'm not Rose Quartz Jasper, she was my mom." Steven explained.

"The Hell's a mom." She asked giving him a odd look.

Steven thought for a second before speaking his answer. "She's the person who brought you to life. The reason you exist in the first place. And you love her and, you want to protect her...but she's gone now." He finished with a sad expression.

"Oh..."

Steven turned to Jasper who had taken a seat next to him. "What?" Steven asked.

Jasper looked off at to slowly rising moon then answered him. "My mom's gone too." Pulling him to her side in a sort of half hug. "Humans do this for comfort...am I doing it right?" She asked keeping a stoic face.

"Could use a little work...but a good start." He answered hugging her side.

"Thanks...Quartz child." She said with a smirk. Steven rolled his eyes but thought that the name was also a good start, not vreat but a good start none the less.

 **\--hours later at the temple--**

All the gems had regrouped at the temple they still hadn't found Steven and Jasper had gone AWOL. "We need to find him it's getting cold out he could get sick or worse!" Pearl said starting to ramble about all worst case scenarios.

"Pearl we'll find him, I promise." Litch said putting a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Let's look everywhere one more time warp locations included." He said getting nods from the rest who started to walk toward the warp-pad.

"GENERAL!"

The group stopped in their tracks seeing Jasper running up in a panic carrying Steven close to her chest who looked to have gone a bit ragdoll.

"Jasper! You found him!" Lava said as they all ran up to her. "What's the panic?"

"The Quartz child, Uh...Steven! He's not functioning!" She cried holding Steven up who was letting out soft snores.

"Jasper, shhhhh." Pearl told her. "He's just sleeping humans need to do that to regain their strength, he is fine." She explained calming the orange soldier down.

"Sleeping?" She asked. "Hmph clever tactic Quartz child." She smiled softly.

"Wait I've seen you sleep how did you not know that's what he was doing?" Amethyst said making all of them give her a questioning look.

"I just close my eyes and wait till I see daylight again." Jasper said now cradling Steven.

"Isn't that sleeping?" Prism asked.

"Do you really care?" She asked the group muttered a few 'nahs' or 'not really' then began to walk up to the house. When they got in the house Jasper kept holding Steven, whose head was on her stomach, as she laid on the couch Lava gave her a smirk making her get a flustered. "I just wanna hold him a little more...for safety reasons." She said not making eye contact with the black gem.

"Sleep tight then." Lava said with a chuckle taking a seat on the floor near one end of the couch.

Hours later Jasper was wide awake watching Steven breath softly as he slept on her stomach. She gently began stroking his hair for a reason she didn't really understand and brought a soft smile to her face. Steven suddenly stirred before settling back and mumbled.

"Mmm...big...momma..."

Jasper blushed a bright reddish orange and a strange feeling to utterly destroy anything that harmed the small hybrid on her stomach. With her blush fading the orange gem decided to do something nice even if he wouldn't hear it. "Goodnight...Steven." She said before shutting her eyes.

 **So about a month and a half to write this so not a long time to write but not a short time...so call it meh time to write it. Next chapter I think we'll continue on the drill, maybe the moon base, a little bit of lapidot, and just a smidge of big momma. (also sorry if I focus on Jasper a lot but she is one of my favorite characters.)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay let's go! drill work, moon base, and a little character development between the three Homeworld gems. Tried to make this longer that's why it took so long.**

Morning came to Beach city and Steven was currently in the middle of the best sleep of his life thanks to his unusually soft and warm bed. Nuzzling further into it the warm surface he was met with a gruff response. "You can't stay there quartz child." He heard the voice say. Opening his eyes Steven was met with the a familiar black fabric and when he looked up he saw Jasper with her hands behind her head craning down to look at him. Steven gave a happy mumble before laying his head back down on what he now knew was not his bed but Jasper's belly and fell back asleep. "Hey. Hey! Hey, no!!! Don't go back to sleep!" She told the small hybrid but he was already asleep making her groan.

The temple door opened to Amethyst and Tiger coming out of the purple gem's room. The two saw Jasper 'trapped' under Steven and started snickering before Tiger pulled out an old Polaroid (not sponsored) and snapped a picture shaking it out. "Check it Tiger your sister has been defeated." Amethyst laughed Tiger joining in. Jasper growled and lifted Steven up setting him on the couch before turning the two smaller gems who took off running outside as she gave chase yelling for them to give her the picture.

All the noise soon woke up Lava who stood up a few joints cracking and let out a yawn. His morning routine was soon interrupted by Prism, Garnet, Litch, and Pearl coming out of the temple.

"Where are Peridot and Lapis?" Lava asked confused at why they weren't present.

"At the barn I believe." Litch answered making his way to the door.

"Alone?"

"Yes...why?"

"Nothing, just that less than a year ago they weren't on the best terms." Lava answered making the group realise the mistake they may have made.

 **\--The barn--**

The five gems had arrived at the barn to see nothing out of place or damaged. But before they could breathe easy they heard someone scream from inside the barn like they were about to be murdered. The group rushed into the barn throwing the doors open only to see Peridot and Lapis shaking a television yelling about something. Prism jumped up to the two distressed gems.

"Hey, hey What's with the panic attack?" He asked as both looked at him then pointed to the TV seeing credits rolling which just confused him more. Picking up the remote he rewound the tape before pressing play about five minutes before the credits.

On the TV: _the scene was one from Camp Pining Hearts. The whole camp was filled to the brim with people some getting into cars and driving off others saying goodbye._

 _The camera began to focus on two in particular. A blonde hair boy dressed in the camp's uniform with a yellow handkerchief in the chest pocket sitting on a dock with his feet hanging off staring out into the distance, next to him was a red hair girl dressed in a similar uniform but wore blue scarf around her neck sitting cross legged._ _"So..." The boy started. "We won't see each other for awhile..."_

 _"Yeah." The girl said with a sigh._

 _"Look ,Paulette, I really like you and I..." The boy said but was stopped when the girl cupped his cheek and made him turn and kiss her making him go quiet as he closed his eyes leaning into the kiss._ _The girl pulled away smiling at him._

 _"Don't worry Percy we'll see each other again, I promise." Paulette reassured him._

 _"Paulette! Sweetie! It's time to go!" A deep voice called from far away._

 _"Coming daddy!" Paulette yelled back before turning to Percy._

 _"Besides you'll have to return that to me and I've gotta get this back to you." She said holding up his yellow handkerchief before sprinting back towards the camp where he father was waiting._ _A little confused Percy finally looked down finding Paulette's scarf in his hand._

 _Smiling Percy held it tight and began to walk back to camp soft music beginning to play and credits showing in the corner of the screen as he made his way to a tall blonde woman standing by a old station wagon of a car. "So was it all so bad?" The woman asked him as he got into the passenger side without saying a word. "Fine be like that." The woman said getting in and starting the car._

 _After a small transition it showed night time as Percy and the woman pull into a driveway the woman began to get out._

 _"Hey mom?"_

 _She stopped turning to her son "I can go back again, Right?" she smiled as the screen began to pull away a big red cursive letters wrote out in the night sky: 𝓣𝓸 𝓫𝓮 𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓾𝓮𝓭... and the last of the credits began to roll._

As the show ended they all watched as Lapis and Peridot began to cry a little. "Hey, hey..." Lava said trying to calm them down. "Why the tears it's a happy ending for now."

"But we'll have to wait to see what happens now who knows how long that will take?" Peridot whined.

"Like a month." Litch answered everyone giving him an odd look. "What? I like the show and I keep track of new seasons or mini-sodes."

"Huh you don't seem like the kind to watch this show." Pearl said.

Litch just shrugged. "We can discuss why I like it later right now we must finish the drill and if you will help Lapis we'll get done even faster." Lapis looked at everyone in the room before smiling and nodding.

The group began to work on the drill nearing completion with Lapis's help and soon Jasper's when she showed up dragging Tiger and Amethyst along as she put what looked like a photograph in her gem.

Steven arrived at the barn around 10 in the morning seeing everyone working on the drill and it almost looking finished. "Hey how come nobody woke me up?" He asked.

"Yeah, why did no one wake him? Jasper any idea?" Lava asked with a smile. The tall orange gem blushed before turning back to help hold the drill in place as Peridot attached it. As they worked almost near completion Steven grabbed his ukelele sitting down and starting to strum a few cords catching the attention of Peridot and Jasper.

"What are you doing Ro-Quartz child?" Jasper asked walking over to him.

"Oh just playing a tune." He answered plucking a few more cords.

"Why?" Peridot asked watching his fingers move across the strings.

"Why not?" He replied playing a quick few notes. "Here like this."

 **(felt almost criminal to not work this song into this chapter)**

 **[Steven]**

 **Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do**

 **[Jasper]**

 **Do-Mi-So-Do?**

 **[Steven]**

 **Isn't it pretty?**

 **[Peridot]**

 **That's exceedingly simple... Do-Mi-So-Ti?**

 **[Steven]**

 **We're making music!**

 **[Jasper]**

 **What is the point? You're not making anything!**

 **[Steven]**

 **Well if it isn't anything then why does it sound so good?**

 **[Peridot]**

 **I suppose it's just interest. (do mi so do), devoid of substance or purpose, a hypothetical pattern (do mi so ti), for the satisfaction of bringing it to completion**

 **[Steven]**

 **Sure!**

 **[Jasper]**

 **Do mi so ti…right?**

 **[Peridot]**

 **Interest without meaning, solutions without problems?**

 **[Steven]**

 **And then you just add words! Here's one I've been working on**

 **[Steven]**

 **Life and death and love and birth**

 **And peace and war on the planet Earth**

 **Is there anything that's worth**

 **More than peace and love on the planet Earth**

 **Whoah come on and sing it with me**

 **[Jasper]**

 **Sing?**

 **[Steven]**

 **The words relate to the key**

 **[Peridot]**

 **Key?**

 **[Steven]**

 **If it's a pattern, if it's a pattern**

 **Then just repeat after me**

 **Life and death and love and birth**

 **[Peridot and Jasper]**

 **Life and death and love and birth**

 **[Steven]**

 **Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la**

 **[Steven, Jasper, Peridot]**

 **And peace and war on the planet Earth**

 **[Steven]**

 **Yes yes! That's it!**

 **[Peridot]**

 **That's so easy**

 **[Steven]**

 **Yeah but that's what fun about it**

 **You should write something, you should write a song!**

 **[Peridot]**

 **About what?**

 **[Steven]**

 **Whatever you're thinking**

 **[Peridot]**

 **I guess we're already here**

 ** _[Jasper]_**

 **I guess we already know**

 ** _[Peridot]_**

 **We've all got something to fear**

 ** _[Jasper]_**

 **We've all got nowhere to go**

 ** _[Peridot]_**

 **I think you're all insane!**

 ** _[Jasper]_**

 **But I guess I am too**

 ** _[Peridot and Jasper]_**

 **Anybody would be**

 **If they were stuck on Earth with you!**

 **[Steven]**

 **Hehehehe yes!**

 **Life and death and love and birth and**

 **[Amethyst, Tiger, Lapis]**

 **Life and death and love and birth and**

 **[Pearl and Litch]**

 **Life and death and love and birth and**

 **Peace and war on the planet Earth**

 **[Garnet and Prism]**

 **Is there anything that's worth more**

 **[Steven]**

 **Is there anything that's worth more**

 **[Peridot and Jasper]**

 **Is there anything that's worth more**

 **Than peace and love on the planet Earth**

 **(tried to make it work let me know if I did good please.)**

As the group sang and even laughed a little together, work went by even faster till they had a completed drill infront of them.

"Wow it almost looks done." Steven said looking at the drill a bit larger than planned sporting a bigger cockpit and three smaller drills accompanied the huge middle drill.

"It is." Peridot said hopping off the drill with a small device that looked like some sort of phone. "It'll just need the coordinates of the cluster."

"And the bad news?" Garnet asked.

"There is only 3 places to get them." She answered. "One is destroyed, the other requires special access by the diamond who placed the cluster in the planet, so that's out, and last is our most probable." She explained to the group as she fiddled with the small device in hand.

"Which is?" Litch asked.

"The moon base." She answered pointing up at the barely visible object in the sky.

"Great...how do we plan to get there?" Lava said putting his hand above his eyes to look up.

"We could try jumping." Prism said matching his gaze.

"That wouldn't- hmm..." Lava said scratching his chin before crouching down and giving a heavy grunt before jumping kicking up a circle of dust as he flew straight up into the sky.

"Think he'll make it?" Garnet asked.

"Not a chance." Litch answered. "He won't even break the atmosphere, he'll get close though." After about 10 minutes Lava literally came crashing down making a Lava shaped hole in the ground where he landed.

"¿Como estuvo tu viaje, tráeme algo?" Tiger asked looking down into the hole.

Jumping out of the hole Lava dusting himself off. "Okay, next idea?" He asked.

"Lapis could fly us." Steven said looking to the blue gem.

"Sorry Steven but I don't think I could make that many trips or carry that many safely." Lapis said looking away and rubbing her arm. Tiger gave her a pat on the back before jumping up and down raising his hand excitedly.

Litch pretending to look around then pointed at him and asked. "Hmmm...yes Tiger?" To which the short gem pointed to Lion who was lounging on the ground nearby.

"Oh yeah! Lion could warp us there." Steven said with joy.

"Yeah but I doubt he could carry us all." Lava said looking at the pink feline and scratching his head, thinking.

"He might not have to though." Prism said before removing his visor and pulling something out of his gem. The item he pulled out looked odd, like a octagon cylinder that narrowed at both ends. "If one of us can get this to the base and set it up we can go back and forth as much as need be."

"So who do we send?" Steven asked but they all just looked at him knowing he would get the idea. "So what do I need to do?" Prism smiled and explained to him how the device worked and where he should place it once he was on the moon. Steven then climbed on Lion's back. "Alrighty Lion TO THE MOON!" He cried but the great animal only rolled to the side making Steven fall off with an 'oof'. Quickly getting up Steven tried to get the large feline up. "Come on, Lion, we gotta do this to stop the Cluster! If we don't there's gonna be no more Earth! No more fun times with your pals, no moreLion Lickers... no more naps?" Lion got up at that and gave a roar his eyes turning white. "Guess it was naps." Steven said climbing on Lion's back.

"Please be careful Steven." Pearl said looking a little worried.

"Don't worry Pearl I'll be fIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEE!" Steven yelled as Lion ran toward the edge of the cliff before giving a loud roar creating a portal that they jumped through.

They all llooked up at the moon hoping that the little hybrid would be alright.

 **-With Steven--**

Steven only saw what looked like when they used a warp-pad when suddenly Lion slammed into a wall panting from exhaustion. Looking around Steven only saw dark walls that looked like some sort of pictures on them but couldn't make them out.

"Whoa!" Steven said as he took in the room Lion had brought him to. Steven quickly dug in his pocket for the device Prism had given him looking at he quickly ran to the opposite side of the room and began to set it up muttering to himself. "Set down...two turns to the left...push down the top...step back and wait 30 seconds." After he finished Steven walked over to lion who was still panting and started petting him. "It's okay buddy you've earned your naps for the week."

Suddenly the device began letting out a frantic beeping before a large portal opened and a figure stepped through. The figure was a purple gem with hair in a tight bun and wearing reading glasses they were dressed like a businesswoman in a white and gray suit with a skirt as well as a petite build with a gem located on the back of their hand. The gem looked at Steven before walking over. "Mr. Steven Universe?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me." Steven answered.

"Please sign here." The gem said handing him a tablet and stylus pointing to a line for his signature. Steven did as instructed as the gem continued. "And here...and here...intial here...thumbprint here...and a smiley face here please."

"What's this for anyway?" Steven asked giving back the stylus.

"Few odds and ends nothing major." The gem said turning to walk through the portal again.

"Wait...uh miss" Steven called. "What's your name?"

"Tanzanite, but I prefer Tanz..." Tanz answered starting to go through the portal before yelling back. "And I'm not a miss, this just makes me feel pretty." He said giving a little spin and giggle. "They'll be along shortly." Tanz finished and went back through the portal.

A short few seconds later everyone working on the drill came through along with a few more gems who seemed to be apart of the Hidden City. The gems from the Hidden City quickly began to do work in the room inspecting the walls and floor before a large green gem set up something in the center of the room. The object looked like a simple street lamp with a large orb at the top that quickly lit up making the whole room look as bright as day blinding everyone in the room for a few seconds. With the room lit up the images on the wall became clear each very different from the last. one was white the next yellow the third blue and the last which Steven was standing under was pink. After looking at the images ran over to the group.

"Hey guys this place is so cool." He said still looking around.

"Yes it is rare to see images of all four diamonds in the same place anymore or a complete Diamond Authority symbol." Peridot said looking around with a hint of giddiness.

"Wait like Black on earth?" Steven asked thinking up four different color versions of the huge gem even if only seeing him once.

"No each of them are made for certain purposes and are different from each other." Litch explained. "I'll teach you a little sometime."

"We'd prefer you didn't." Pearl said giving a concerned look.

"A supervised lesson then." Litch suggested still getting a look from Pearl that said she wasn't on board completely.

"Hey where's this go?" Amethyst asked pushing a button next to a door opening it causing the room to depressurize briefly before she closed it. "Hey guys we're in space." She said as a gem came over and shooed her away from the button before the gem put a sign above the it that read 'DO NOT TOUCH'.

"Noted, now lets try and find what we need." Prism said. "Peridot?" He asked the small green gem who nodded.

"Now let's see." Peridot said running to one side of the room touching a part of the floor that was a different color. "If I'm not mistaken then this should..." She trailed off as she pushed down on the floor making small segments float upward creating stairs going up to the next level.

"Good job, Peridot." Steven said giving her a pat on the back. "Let's go!" He cheered running to a low step but tripped along the way. But instead of falling he floated a little before gently land. "Huh?" Steven said before getting back up and doing a small hop but instead of only getting a few inches off the floor he flew almost 3ft in the air.

"Oh yeah the moon doesn't have as much gravity as earth so he's near weightless here." Litch said as Steven started to jump up and float down claiming to be a moon-boy.

"Alright! Cool!" Tiger cheered as he and Amethyst went to jump after him but both quickly face planted making Tiger ask. "Que?"

"Gems are interplanetary species our bodies adjust to the gravity of whatever planet or planetary body we are on, Gravity won't be less for any of us besides Steven." Peridot said as she began to walk up the steps followed by all but Jasper who seemed encapsulate by the image of the pink figure on the wall.

" ** _LAME!!!_** " Tiger and Amethyst groaned.

"Jasper, you coming?" Lava asked just before they got to the next floor looking at the orange gem.

"Uh...no I'm go stay for a minute." She called over her shoulder not looking away from the picture. Lava smiled softly before looking to Prism who gave an approving nod. The large black gem jumped down and stood near Jasper ready to listen if she wanted to talk.

The rest of the group continued up passing a room with a large orb in the middle that just...floated there. "What's that for?" Steven asked.

"Observations orb." Litch answered as they continued up. "The Diamonds use them to watch places on a planet without leaving the moon base."

"Cool-!" Steven said about to run to the orb but was stopped by Garnet grabbing the back of his shirt stopping him.

"Later Steven that's not what we're here for." The fusion said as they reached the top floor with a single throne like chair and control pad in a huge glass dome.

Steven quickly ran over to the huge window pressing his face against it looking at the breathtaking view of space and the earth.

"Starts to make you think..." Prism said walking up looking down at the planet. "Everyone likes to think they are the center of the universe, this just shows how small we all are." He said ruffling Steven's hair and walking over to the chair.

"Wow this looks almost brand new, a relic by today's standards but still this is-" "How do you turn it on?" Peridot rambled before Amethyst cut her off. "I have no idea..." She answered before the controls hummed to life.

"Hey check it out you guys its got one of those hand thingies." Steven said having crawled onto the chair and pressed the hand-shaped button.

"AAH! YOU CAN'T SIT THERE!" Peridot screamed in a panic. "ONLY THE MOST ELITE OF GEMS CAN SIT THERE."

"Well we'll consider Steven a special case." Litch said starting to press a few buttons as a small screen appeared infront of him as he began to cycle through what looked like images and files. "But More importantly you might be the most intelligent gem in the room, so that should make you the most elite. Right?" Litch asked with a smirk. With Peridot's ego greatly inflated she quickly climbed up to sit beside Steven beginning to work combing through files.

"Ah here we go." Peridot said bringing up a 3d image of earth. "This should be the location...and it is...wow right underneath the barn."

"Talk about luck." Amethyst said a little shocked.

"It really is considering the original plans for earth and all the structures that were supposed to be built." Peridot said showing images of the sea spire, sky spire, and communications hub.

"What was it supposed to be?" Steven asked curious.

"Well let's see..." Peridot pressed a button and the image of earth began to change till it was little more than a hollow shell of what it was today with huge chunks out of the surface. "Ta-da! A finished Earth colony. Wow, look at this! Eighty-ninekindergartens, sixty-sevenspires, aGalaxy Warpin each facet, efficient use of all available materials. What were you thinking, shutting this operation down? It could've been great!Peridot said in pure amazement at what could have happened to earth.

"Because Earth was already great." Lapis said having been silent for most of the trip and totally not forgotten by the writer of this story.

"And they would have destroyed the planet if it was complete." Garnet said with a growl.

"Rose Quartz believed all life is worth protecting." Pearl followed up also sounding a little anger.

"Well if she wanted to protect it she did a lousy job! There'd be no cluster if the Earth had stayed a colony. Now there's no colony, and there's gonna be no Earth, so thank you, Rose Quartz! You doomed the planet!" Peridot fired back before Prism grabbed her by her throat a threatening growl coming from him.

"You know little of the planet, less of our war, and nothing about what either side suffered. So until you do be silent." He said dropping her. "Take all data and destroy the the console we're going home now."

"We have it." Litch said as Garnet smashed the console letting off a little steam from Peridot's outburst. As the group headed back down they saw that the Black Diamond Gems had turned the bottom floor into a small base. "Are we linked up?" Litch asked one gem who game him a nod firing up the portal. Lava saw the portal and tapped Jasper on her shoulder to let them know it was time to leave and with only a little argument they left.

 **\--The Barn--**

Once they all arrived Prism walked off his head twitching a little in anger and frustration with Garnet following, With everyone else going to do there own thing Peridot ran into the barn where she bumped into Lava who was leaning against the wall as she hid something behind her back. "Oh...umm...hello General...how's it hanging?" She said trying sound sly but the large gem just gave her a stern look.

Lava extended his hand and made a simple give me gesture. "Give me what you took."

"Took? *pfft* I didn't take anything." Peridot said trying to sound innocent.

"Give it to me Peridot I don't want to hurt you." Lava told here and a cold voice. The green gem cautiously handed over an odd looking multicolored gem-like object. "Why did you take this?" Lava asked.

"I was going to contact Yellow Diamond and convince here to deactivate the cluster." Peridot answered rubbing her arm starring at the ground. "She could help."

"She could but she won't." Lava said kneeling infront of the small gem and taking her wrist putting the object back in her hand. "But I feel this is something you'll have to try." He finished walking out of the barn as Steven came jogging in.

"Hey Peridot what ya got there?" He asked pointing to the thing in her hand.

"Come with me." She said pulling him into the truck sat in the middle of the barn. She then showed him the object. "This is a direct Diamond communication stone, it allows anyone who knows how to directly contact any of the Diamonds."

"Where you going to use it?" Steven asked a little worried.

"I am." Peridot answered. "If I can convince Yellow Diamond then maybe we won't need the drill and she can deactivate the cluster and we'll all be okay, right?" Peridot asked looking hopefully at Steven. But Steven only had a serious look. "What's wrong?" She asked. Quick as possible Steven grabbed the device and jumped out of the truck hitting the lock as he did. In a panic Peridot tried to open the doors before looking at Steven and pressed her face against the window. "Steven! what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Peridot but I need to tell the others about this." He answered.

"What?! Nonononono Don't do this they won't understand!" She yelled trying to get the doors open.

"Don't bother trying to get out you're trapped by one of Earth's most powerful devices, the child safety lock." He answered running outside with the device.

"Steven, no! How could you do this to me, the great and loveable Peridot?" She yelled.

Steven ran outside to see everyone standing around. Panting Steven held up device to the group some stared in confusion others in shock.

"Steve, where did you get that?" Pearl asked surprised.

"Peridot had it she said that she was going to use it to contact Yellow Diamond." Steven told them as Garnet took the device.

"Takin' back all my cool nicknames for her! So long, Peri and P-dot, hello... Ahhh, I'm too mad! I'll think of something later." Amethyst said sounding upset.

"¿Amigo verde nos gire? no es genial." Tiger chimed in a little angry.

"We can't let her do that or they may come here." She said summoning her gauntlet to smash it but was quickly stopped by Prism stopping her fist.

"I wouldn't do that, once one of those breaks it send a distress signal to all the Diamonds." Prism said taking the device.

"So what do we do with it?" Steven asked.

"We-" Prism started before a large explosion from the barn made them all look to see Peridot in her robot laughing maniacally.

"Your invisible rotary shield was no match for me...once I applied logic!" She continued to laugh as all the gems charged at her. Peridot threw the truck at them knocking them all down making Prism drop the device giving Peridot the chance to grab it and start running.

Getting up Amethyst let out a chuckle. "Oh okay! I've been ready for this." She then shapeshifted into a helicopter. "Get in!" She said with low growl.

"We won't all fit." Tiger said as he transformed into another helicopter and everyone piled into one of the two gems turned helicopters Garnet, Pearl, and Litch in Amethyst with Lava, Prism, and Jasper in Tiger while Lapis summoned her wings but Steven just stood having a inner crisis.

"Stupid Peridot, stupid giant robot! Oh why, oh why did I have to encourage her?" Steven asked himself as Prism picked him up and dashed him over to hand him to Garnet already in Amethystcopter.

"Because you are the most precious of cinnamon buns." Prism told him sprinting over to Tigercopter and taking off.

Peridot was running in her robot try to use its claws to turn on the device. "Come on, come on." She muttered.

"What's up Perisnot?" Amethyst said as she flew up to one side of Peridot with Tiger flying to the otherside.

"Good one Amethyst!" Steven cried. Garnet then summoned her gauntlet launching it at Peridot hitting the robot into a power line knock both down making her drop the communication device. As Peridot picked herself up a bit she saw the device infront of her reaching before it was knocked away by Pearl's spear.

"DOG PILE!" Amethyst called as both her and Tiger turned back into their regular forms letting all the gems fall landing on different parts of the robot and begin ripping it apart trying to get Peridot out. But they didn't see her crawl out the arm before booking it diving onto the stone ready to use but was stopped by Steven trying to wrestle it away from her.

"I trusted you! I spend all that time bonding and hoping and caring about you!" Steven cried trying to get the device catching the attention of all the gems.

"You don't get it either! This is your whole prooobleeem! Your emotions rule out reason! I will do what has to be done!" Peridot shouted getting away from Steven.

"Peridot! NO!" Lapis called out making her stop for a second.

Looking at the blue gem only gave a weak smile before turning the device making it glow yellow. "Don't worry she'll fix all this." The communicator floated up beginning to expand making a screen of sorts. All the other gems dove behind the fallen robot to hide from being seen. Soon an image began to form revealing a gem with several qualities similar to Pearl and Litch such as build, posture, a large pointy nose, etc.

"This is the Yellow Diamond control room." The gem replied sounding a bit snooty.

"Is that another pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"Who is she?" Steven asked Pearl.

"Not all pearls know each other." She answered sounding a little offended.

"Actually I do know her." Litch chimed in.

" _QUITE!_ " Lava gave a low growl.

"Who authorized you to make this call?" Yellow Pearl asked Peridot.

"No one, b-b-but it's an emergency!" Peridot replies.

"That's no excuse to use the direct diamond communication channel."

"Pearl." A bored voice off screen said getting the attention of said gem.

"Yes, my Diamond?" She answered the voice a little spooked.

"Why is someone on the Diamond line?"

"I don't know. I was just about to tell her-" She explained but was quickly stopped by a large hand coming and grabbing the screen.

"I'll take it from here." The voice was then given form of a large yellow feminine form with hair coming to two points one under the other and very bored yet serious face who barely spared the holographic screen a glance as she continued to type on another screen while she sat on what appeared to be some sort of throne.

"Is that..."

"Yellow..."

"Diamond!" Garnet,Amethyst, and Pearl said shocked.

"My Diamond! Peridot, reporting in." Peridot said.

"Which peridot?" Yellow Diamond asked not breaking eye contact with the screen she was typing on.

"F- Facet-2-F-5-L, Cut-5-X-G. I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed and -" She began to explain before the yellow matriarch held up her hand to silence her.

"This says you're behind schedule on your mission to... How is... the Earth?" Yellow asked giving Peridot a questioning look.

"It's... full of life." Peridot answered.

"Organiclife... and where is theJasperI assigned you? And why aren't you calling from theship?" Yellow asked turning back to her other screen.

"The ship was destroyed." Peridot answered.

"By whom?" Yellow asked.

"I-I-I-It was destroyed by... no one! There was... an accident... while we were...landing?" Peridot told her stunning everyone the group making them ask: why she did that? While Peridot waited to see if Yellow Diamond bought it.

"I'll inform your manager of your incompetence. And what is the status of The Cluster?" Yellow asked.

"The Cluster... will emerge shortly." Peridot hesitates to answer.

"Good. We'll finally get some use out of that miserable planet... Thank you for your report, Peridot. There'll be a ship heading to your location to take you to your next assignment." Yellow said beginning to type again.

"Wait! I-I wouldn't called to waste your time with a report." Peridot cried.

"You already have." Yellow said leering at the small green gem.

"No, I mean... the reason I called... the real reason is... I believe we should terminate The Cluster." Peridot told her sounding a little scared.

"Why?" Yellow asked in a low growl.

"The organic ecosystem creates resources unique to this world, we can't sacrifice all that potential just for one geo-weapon! I'd like to tell you some plans I came up with to utilize the planet without disrupting the local -" Peridot began to ramble before Yellow spoke up.

"I've heard enough! I don't care aboutpotentialandresources." Yellow said giving the Diamond line her full attention her anger starting show.

"What?" Peridot asked shocked.

"Iwantmy Cluster, and Iwantthat planet todie. Just make that happen." Yellow said more forcefully.

"...No!" Peridot shouted shocking everyone who was watching the situation.

"Are you questioning my authority?!" Yellow Yelled standing up in a huff.

"I'm... questioning your objectivity! My Diamond." Peridot said.

The two then began a bit of an angry back and forth.

"You are out of line."

"I just think-"

"I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a Peridot –"

"But!"

"You have disrespected this channel and my time with your presence and you would do well to -"

"But-"

"Shut your mouth! You have failed at every stage of this mission. Your only chance to redeem yourself is to obey this simple order. You are to leave the Cluster to grow. It will tear apart the Earth, and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that hideous rock off of our star maps. Is that clear?!" Yellow yelled her anger bubbling.

"I won't do it! I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting!" Peridot cried making Steven smile from his hiding place.

"What doyouknow about the Earth?!" Yellow yelled.

"Apparently more thanYOU! You... CLOD!!!!" Peridot yelled right back out of impulse. Yellow gave Peridot an angry ( **yet funny** ) look before Peridot gave a brief Diamond salute. "Uuh! Peridot, out!" Cutting the transmission.

The gems and Steven all quickly ran out congratulating Peridot.

"That was amazing." Steven.

"I can't believe I just did that..." Peridot.

"I was so wrong about being so wrong about you!!" Steven.

"I can't believe I just did that..." Peridot.

"You thought you could change her mind." Garnet.

"Yellow D got torn down by the "Peri-dactyl"!" Amethyst.

"Not bad little one." Litch.

"Eh, you gave it your best." Lava.

"You're braver than me, Short stuff." Jasper.

"I really thought you were gonna turn us in." Lapis.

"Peridot es muy varonil!" Tiger.

"All's well I guess." Prism.

"Can one of you take this." Peridot said handing them the device before Tiger grabbed it calling 'dibs' starting to mess with it.

"Why?" Pearl asked.

"Because it can be remotely detonated." She answered. The device then began beeping and was beeping faster. Tiger in a panic quickly ate the device but didn't stop the beeping.

"Don't eat that!" Lava yelled gut punching Tiger making him spit it up into Pearl's hands.

Pearl gave a quick cry of terror before tossing it to Amethyst. "Here Amethyst!"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT?!" Amethyst yelled before tossing it to Jasper who tossed it to Litch. They kept up the brief game of hot potato till it got to Steven who bubbled it and tossed it up for Garnet to punch into space where it detonated with a ear rattling boom.

"Well that was fun." Prism said plopping down on the ground quickly joined by everyone suddenly exhausted by the events.

"She'll send someone after us." Jasper said thinking about all she had just done or hadn't done.

"One day at a time, one day at a time." Lava told her.

 **\--meanwhile in the Yellow Diamond control room--**

Yellow Diamond was a pillar of rage at the moment not only being told off, but being told off by a Peridot... from HER own Court.

"Pearl, assemble any Quartz soldiers available now I want them to make sure that Peridot is nothing more than dust and the Jasper found and returned to be questioned! Understood?!" She Yelled.

"Yes My Diamond." Yellow Pearl answered. "Immediately My Dia-" She was cut off by the Diamond line going off signaling another call coming in. "Uuh, My Diamond?"

She said.

"Oh what now?!" Yellow asked answering the line herself. "What is it? Who is calling?" She asked trying to control her anger.

Suddenly her entire control room went pitch black. When the lights came back on a large black holographic image stood near her over double her height and looking down with a stern expression. "Yellow." The hologram said simply.

"B-b-b-Black?" Yellow asked as if she had just seen a ghost. "How? Why? You?" She asked in a panic.

"I see you've kept your Pearl." He said ignoring her babble. "Would have thought that you'd get a new one... oh well." Black said taking a seat on a chair that appeared.

"Why have you contacted me?" Yellow asked afraid to move.

"I monitored your transmission and have something to tell you, please sit." He told her and she obeyed. "Leave Earth alone I have an interest in it and my force will be assisting the Peridot in deactivating the Cluster."

"But-" Yellow tried to say something.

"That is all..." Black cut her off his hologram beginning to fade. "Go against my word and you will feel my wrath." He finished as the hologram completely faded leaving only Yellow and her pearl still a bit stunned.

"Pearl assemble a small squad to search for the Jasper." Yellow instructed. "He may have the planet for now but I will not lose all I have to remember her by."

"Of course my Diamond." YP pulled up a screen and began to work. "It looks as if a squad of rubies are about two galaxies over and can be there in a few days time."

"Send them now!" Yellow said finally letting out a sigh of relief.

Yellow pulled up her own screen looking at a photo a giving a exceedingly rare small smile before looking at it more remembering good time, bad times, and... the worst. Black may have stopped her but the second she could she would destroy Earth like it was nothing she swore it.

 **Yay! I'm not dead! This took a bit but hey almost 7,000 words. I may take a bit on the next chapter because I think it will be the Cluster chapter and meeting the Ruby squad but we'll see. Until next time.**


	16. update 2

**Quick update so some good with the bad here.**

 **Good: The next chapter is about 65% done just trying to find a good way to make it flow.**

 **Bad:I will have less time to write because I'll be working almost 50s hours a week for atleast a month until a new person is hired on.**

 **I gladly thank you for your patience, understanding, favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **I am going to try and get the next chapter up before Halloween and maybe write a one-shot in my** **other story. That's all and again thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello back again. We'll do the Cluster and a little after, maybe a visit from someone we'll see.**

After The little interaction with Yellow Diamond Peridot had been a little... manic? Everyone had tried their own way to calm her down with only Garnet succeeding and getting the small green gem back to her normal self. Now they were preparing for the trip down to the Cluster.

"Okay, do we have everything?" Litch asked he and Pearl going over a checklist.

"Yup." Lava said loading a fuel cell into the drill.

"Supplies?" Litch asked.

"Check." Steven answered.

"Tools?" Litch asked.

"Check." Peridot answered.

"Radio?" Litch asked.

"Check." Amethyst answered turning it on as it played a very upbeat song.

"Why do we need a radio?" Jasper asked as the music continues.

"So we can fiesta!" Tiger said dancing to the music a bit.

"Yeah, Tiger, Shake that _thang~_." Amethyst said before jumping down and joining him. Both began to dance almost in sync having similar dance styles.

"Weird little gems." Jasper said leaning against the drill before she was suddenly yanked into a dip by Lava. "General? What are you doing?"

"Come on Jasper..." He said pulling up and a small spin. "Give it a try." He then joined the two small gems. Jasper just a grumble before Tiger bumped against her hip with his shoulder and tried to entice her into dancing by shaking his shoulders and swinging his hips.

"Fine." Jasper groaned and started to move similar to Tiger but more hesitant and stiff.

"Nah Big J try this." Amethyst said transforming into Jasper and started to dance in her signature style. Jasper did her best to mock the purple gem's movement eventually starting to pick up a style like Amethyst and Tigers. Soon the four gems had their own little routine going with Amethyst, now back to her normal form, and Tiger having a sort of free spirit to the dance while Lava and Jasper were a bit more uniform. "There ya go big girl shake that thang." Amethyst said giving a fast hip shake and continued their dance.

"Shake what?" Jasper asked stopping for a second before Tiger grabbed her hands and started spinning around as he laughed with Jasper joining in after a second until the two gems began to glow and soon became one large blob of light. But just as two sets of eyes and a body began to take form the two split apart both looking at each other shocked along with everyone else sharing that expression.

"Well that was exciting." Lava said turning off the music. "Anything else we need Peridot?" He asked turning to the green gem.

"WAIT! Are we just gonna ignore what happened?" Steven asked gesturing towards Jasper and Tiger.

"What's to talk about they almost fused... that shows some growth and they can try again later, let's move on." Lava answered but was stopped by Prism giving him a look. "Oh come..." He said Prism giving him a more stern look. "Fine..." Lava groaned. "Jasper was fused with Lapis for months in an unhealthy fusion both of them likely haven't recovered from that. So I told Jasper not to fuse unless it was the last resort or she earned trust from another gem so she probably stopped it." Lava explained.

"No she didn't stop it." Tiger spoke up making everyone turn to him.

"What? You stopped it?" Lava asked. "I thought you'd want to fuse with her, why'd you stop it?" Instead of getting an answer from the small quartz, Tiger quickly turned into a small red tortoise and hid inside his now formed shell.

"Tiger come out." Prism told the small shell which he didn't get a response from.

"Tiger you can tell us." Garnet said crouching down to try and get eye level with the turtle turned gem. "Why'd you stop the fusion?" She asked.

Tiger poked his head out just enough to see his mouth as he spoke. "I don't feel safe fusing right now. Can we just leave it at that for now?" Tiger asked quickly pulling his head back in the shell.

"Sure kiddo." Garnet said picking him up and handing him off to Jasper who looked confused at Tiger's current form. "Alright anything else we'll need for the trip?" Garnet asked and no said anything. "Then let's go." She ordered as they all began to pile into the drill which had a seat for all of them. Steven and Peridot in the front seats, Amethyst, Lapis, Pearl in the seats behind them, Lava, Jasper, Litch behind them with Tiger on Jasper's lap still a tortoise, and finally Garnet and Prism in the final row of seats.

"Alright hold on it's going to be a rough start but should ease up after the first mile of earth we get to." Peridot explained starting to flip switches a press buttons as the drill began to hum to life. "Oh and since we're ahead of schedule The Cluster won't give us to much trouble till we arrive at it so I installed these last minute." Peridot continued and pressed a button as three TVs popped up and after a bit of static showed one with Camp Pining Hearts, the next with Crying Breakfast Friends, and the last was the start menu of a videogame.

"When did you put these- oh hey Crush Sisters." Lava started but cut himself off and grabbed a controller. As they all began to preoccupy themselves Peridot started to tunnel down the whole machine shaking as they began through the Earth's crust.

"Alright. Bracing for impact." Steven said gripping his seat.

"It's actually two more hours to The Cluster." Peridot said pointing at a small screen infront of them.

"Oh um huh." Steven said.

"We could use another player Steven." Lava called out as he waved another controller above his head while Amethyst was fiddling with another one and looking at the screen. Steven hopped up and grabbed it and began playing.

As they all passed the time with various activities from the game to watching TV or Peridot and Lapis's case talk a little but mostly just be in close proximity to each other. Suddenly there was a large crash against the side of the drill making them all let out various groans of pain as they steadied themselves. "What hit us?" Garnet asked looking to Peridot for answers.

"Switching all screens to exterior view." Peridot said hitting a few buttons all the screens showing the outside of the drill from a top side view. What they saw were various gem fusion experiments banging on the machine trying to get in. "Deploying defenses." Peridot called as a few turrets raised up from the drill. "Now if you would please?" She asked gesturing to the three who had been playing videogames who were confused till Lava pushed one of the buttons and a laser shot out and hit one of the experiments hitting it off the drill.

"Okay this I can work with." Lava smiled rapidly spinning the turret and firing again hitting another experiment, with Amethyst and Steven joining in making short work of anything that landed on the drill. After shooting another mutant off Steven suddenly looked a little off put. "What's wrong kid?" Lava asked seeing Steven's mood change so suddenly.

"I don't know this just doesn't feel right." Steven answered with Lava going to ask another question but a heavy rumble shook the whole machine. "What happened?" Steven called out.

"The Cluster, it's active!" Peridot yelled as the machine continues to shake. "We're almost there, increasing speed!" She called again and the drill roared and began pick up speed shaking more as Peridot called out. "Impact in sixty seconds!"

Everyone quickly got in there seats and strapped in when they suddenly dropped a short distance before crashing into something. After recovering the group looked to see a huge mashed together collection of shards all forming a huge ball like object. Steven went straight for the large window at the face of the drill looking in awe at the huge contruct of shards.

"That's The Cluster?" Steven asked in pure shock.

"Yes it seems we still have time." Peridot said quickly getting the machine up and firing all the drills beginning to burrow into the shell that contained The Cluster. The machine began to shake violently as she continued when suddenly Prism ran up and hit the control panel shutting off the drill and looking sweaty. "Hey!" Peridot shouted before turning the drill back on.

" **STOP!** " Prism yelled grabbing his head and his voice sounding deep and distorted. As soon as he spoke Peridot shut the drill off looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked running over to Prism. The gem didn't respond but instead made his visor disappear and quickly grabbed Steven's head pulling their foreheads together. What Steven saw terrified him he saw the shattering of millions of gems each seemed worse than the last.

Steven was suddenly pulled back to reality by the gems pulling the two apart with Prism panting heavily and muttering to himself. Steven looked between Prism and The Cluster before the drill shook hard again, The Cluster giving a faint glow before Steven doubled over groaning in pain his gem flickering to life. Steven then suddenly found himself outside the drill and floating surrounded by floating shards leaving him confused till he saw a familiar figure.

"Prism?" Steven called seeing the fusion who was sitting on his knees on some sort of clear platform. "Where are we? Where's everyone else?" He asked but got no response. "Prism? Are you okay?" Steven asked floating over to him. Steven then put his hand on Prism's shoulder making the gem spin his head around looking at the young hybrid but his visor was missing and his eyes glowed a pure white.

"F-f-f-form." Prism seemed to stutter out.

"Form? Form what?" Steven asked.

"They want- no need to form." Prism said his voice sounding like a chorus of voices.

"Who?" Steven asked but a light came up underneath Prism. In a flash Prism was gone and Steven was left looking at The Cluster as thousands of shards surrounded him. "Hello?" Steven asked.

"Hello." A uncountable number of voices called back.

"Are- are you The Cluster?" Steven asked looking at a few of the shards.

"Cluster. Form. Now." The voices responded.

"No please don't!" Steven cried out. "Maybe you all don't need to form? Maybe you can just say like this?" He tried to reason but was only met with a loud screech of a sound shouting back at him. "Okay but why?"

"Want to form. Want to be together." The voices responded back.

"But you are together, look shard meet shard." Steven said pushing two shards together the two blink a light at each other. "You're already together you don't need to form."

"Don't...need...form...already...together?" The voice said in almost complete calm but the calm suddenly faded when with a powerful scream.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked in fear.

" ** _GOING TO FORM! CAN'T STOP!_** " The voices screamed in agonizing pain.

"No! Wait if I bubble you then you won't have to form!" Steven called starting to bubble as many shards as he could but after about five he realised it was futile to try alone. "I'm sorry everyone but I couldn't do it alone." Steven said his vision beginning to fade but as it did he heard a singular voice speak.

" _Not...alone..."_

"Steven wake up!" Pearl yelled making the young hybrid jump from his apparent sleep.

"What?" Steven asked looking around seeing all of the gems crowding him.

"What happened to you?" Peridot asked.

"I don't know, I think I talked with The Cluster and I tried to help it." Steven said rubbing his aching head. "Did it work?"

"Sorry Pup..." Lava said gesturing with his head to the window showing the earth shaking hard. "Well atleast we're together at the end." The large black gem shrugged. Suddenly all the shaking died down confusing all of them.

Tiger shapeshifting back into himself ran to the window pressing his face against it. "Oye mira esto!" He called for them the whole group running over to see what he was seeing.

As they looked out seeing the massive construct of shards began to glow before bubbles began to pop up everywhere. Soon the entire mammoth of a forced fusion was bubbled and it was calm. "They bubbled themselves." Steven said in awe. The group smiled at the disaster that was averted but it was short lived by Prism who quickly grabbed his head in pain again.

"Prism! What's Wrong?" Garnet asked but as quick as he grabbed his head he was fine again.

"Nothing just...it wants one last thing." Prism said walking up to Steven, kneeling down of him and give him a big hug that Steven returned albeit a little confused.

"Uhm thank you?" Steven said.

"No...thank you...from them." Prism smiled gesturing to outside the window. Steven looked at The Cluster smiling himself at a job well done.

As they began back up Steven's phone started going off. Taking it out Steven saw it was Connie calling. "Hey Connie. What's up?" He answered.

" _Oh nothing. Where are you? It's kinda hard to hear you._ "

"Oh uh in the drill we just got back from The Cluster."

" _Oh. Well I was just calling to see if you wanted to do anything. My school is out for a week and my mom said I could spend a few days with you and the gems if that's okay._ "

"Oh I guess let me ask the gems." Steven said looking at them gems for confirmation but Lava grabbed the phone.

"Hey, it's Lava, Connie I think we all know you're always welcome. We'll even vist The Hidden City, just make sure to bring a swimsuit."

" _Okay I'll see if my dad will drop me off in about an hour._ "

"Okay I'll make sure to tell Steven you love him more than anything." Lava said laughing as Steven now tried to grab his phone back but didn't get it back till Lava hit the end call button.

"That was mean Lava." Steven said getting his phone back.

"Yeah, I think I'm on a mean streak." The tall black gem chuckled.

"Well if we're doing what I think you have planned then you'll be nice as can be in a little while." Litch said using his gem to pull up a small screen drawing various kanji as he sat in one of the chairs.

"What are you going to do?" Pearl asked.

"We'll show you later." Lava answered as the drill continued upward.

 **\--The Barn--**

The drill emerged from the ground with the group hopping out after they came to a stop. When they did they found a very familiar face waiting for them, a figure that towered over everything in the area.

"I see that The Cluster has been deactivated." Black Diamond said sitting in a seiza pose looking out toward the ocean.

"Yes, sir, Black Diamond." Litch answered on a reflex.

"What are you doing out her Black Diamond, uh, sir?" Steven asked a little unsure on how to talk to the former matriarch.

Black chuckled at the small hybrid. "Black will do just fine young-" He stopped when he saw Jasper. "You there Jasper, which jasper are you?"

Jasper snapped into a salute when Black began speaking to her. "My cut and-"

"No!" Black snapped making everyone take a scared step back. "Are you 'THE' jasper?" He asked and got a quick nod from the orange gem. Black quickly snatched Jasper up bringing her to his face and looked to be holding back tears as he reached for Jasper face brushing some hair away. "Your 'her' Jasper." He stated a smile growing on his face.

"Yes, sir, I'm that jasper." Jasper said smiling with confidence. Black closed his eyes briefly blinking away any tears as he brought Jasper in a sort of hug to his face which she awkwardly returned hugging his cheek.

"Uh should we know something about this?" Amethyst leaned over and asked Tiger.

"Well not until the end of season 3 but we're not cannon." The red gem answered with a shrug.

"Oh right...wait what?"

"What?"

After staring at each other for a minute before returning to look as Black just held Jasper in his hand letting her stand on his upturned palm as he looked at her. While Black was infatuated with Jasper the rest of the gems began to stash the drill away in the barn until Lava miss stepped and started falling down the recently made drill hole.

"Will he be okay?" Amethyst asked.

"He'll be back in a few minutes." Garnet answered adjusting her glasses.

"Good, would hate for him to miss the little event he seemed set on us all doing." Prism said pulling up a stray box as a seat.

"You still haven't told us what he had planned." Steven said still curious about what the 'event' might be.

"One sec..." Prism said cupping his hands around his mouth and yelled at the hole where the distant sounds of Lava climbing back up could be heard. "HEY, LAVA, CAN I TELL THEM WHAT WE HAVE PLANNED!?"

"YEAH, SURE, BE UP IN A MINUTE." Lava called back.

"Good, well we were planning you to taking you guys to a little place where we can relax." Prism explained. "And once Connie gets here we can head out."

"What are you planning General?" Black asked down the hole.

"THE SPRINGS!" Lava called back.

"Oh...well you all will be in for a treat." Black said putting his hand on the ground to let Jasper hop off. "I may even pay it a visit." As they all sat waiting for Lava to climb back up they constantly heard a buzzing sound followed by Pearl taking out a phone and began typing onto it before putting it away and repeating the process over and over.

"Pearl?" Litch asked her making her look over from the phone. "Care to share with the class what is so funny?"

"Uh...well...I just-" She stammered before taking a breath. "I've been seeing someone." She said blushing.

"Way to go P! whoo, whoo, whoo!" Amethyst cheered.

"Pearl that's awesome." Steven said looking at her with starry eyes.

"What do you mean? You see someone almost everyday." Peridot asked.

"No she means like...courting." Steven said trying to explain.

"Pearl's don't have courts." Lapis chimed in.

"No...like uh..." Steven said thinking of a way to explain.

"Like a drawn out Choosing." Prism spoke up. "They go out on sort of mini Choosings called dates and see if they want to truly choose each other." He explained.

"That's dumb." Peridot said getting some mean looks from the group. "They should just go for it and if it fails terminate the relationship, simple as that."

"You really feel like that? What if you felt that way about someone but they wanted to terminate the relationship?" Litch asked.

"Please I'm too great and loveable to not be around." Peridot said which in turn only started making everyone laugh. "What?!" Peridot cried.

At that moment Lava had come out of hole and hop up onto his feet. "Hey, what are we doing? Laughing at Peridot?" He asked laughing along. "Ah now that's over let's grab Connie and head out." Lava announced starting to walk back towards Steven's house everyone except Black following.

 **\--Beach City, beach--**

The group was making there way to the house/temple when Connie came running up with her duffel bag and Rose's sword on her back.

"Steven!" She called at rurunning up and wrapping the young man in a hug which Steven returned with gusto. "I've brought everything I'll for atleast three days and my swimsuit, but I'm not sure how much we'll be swimming so I also brought a few books and some homework because my mom wants me to atleast do some."

"Way to go cub scout." Lava said with a chuckle giving her a pat on the back. "Well with us all here, Tiger wanna do us the honor?" Lava asked the small gem who gave a huge smile before turning towards the ocean and with a quick motion of his hands a portal big enough for all of them to get through boomed into existence and the group walked through it.

 **\--???--**

When they all stepped through the portal they found themselves infront of a large old pale white with a black shingled roof Japanese style building that was completely surrounded by a thick forest of bamboo. On the front of the build a sign had several kanji on it which none of the Crystal Gems could read.

"Ladies, gems, and Stevens I welcome you all to the one and only Black River Spring." Litch said walk forward and facing the group giving a bit of a theatrical bow. "Where your worries will melt like ice in a volcano." He finished as the group gave him an odd look. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing man." Lava said giving him a pat on the shoulder as he walked past him towards the the building. As he reached the sliding door it opened before he got a chance to touch it. "Come on." He said motioning for everyone to follow him as he entered. The group entered to see Lava speaking with a gem that they all agreed immediately was breathtakingly beautiful. The gem looked feminine and had a gem with subtle shades of reddish-brown with cream and grey placed almost perfectly on her forehead. She was dressed in a black Cheongsam with a golden trim and sakura tree design that ran the length of the dress, her shiny red hair was held in a very neat bun while her skin was a slight lighter red.

"Welcome all." The gem spoke looking past Lava at the group. "I am Red spot, but please call me Mari. Will you all be taking part in a treatment today?" She asked her voice only being described a pure honey.

"Red spot?" Steven asked confused.

"A type of marble." Mai answered. "On Homeworld we are mostly a luxury gem. We make sure other gems look there best and relax a bit."

"But why are you still doing that?" Pearl asked a little concerned.

"Because I'm good at it and thoroughly enjoy what I do." Mai answered turning down a hallway gesturing for them to follow. "Besides some marbles don't work here they've gone onto other things while a few other gems have taken to working here." She explained as they approached three doorways one labeled with a male gender symbol, another with a female symbol, and one in the middle of the two that was just a circle.

"Now we ask that you enter these rooms and strip down to a swimsuit, a towel, or bare skin after which we will begin with our basics and move onto skincare and relaxation such as massages then you will enter the springs for about two hours and we will end with a application of makeup. Any questions?"

"Why would do stuff to our skin we can just alter it how we like already?" Jasper asked confused.

"You can also make yourself ten feet tall...but you don't, this is just to make yourself feel good." Litch explained.

"And if you wind up not enjoying any part of this we'll do whatever you want after, deal?" Lava offering his hand to shake. Jasper smiled shaking his hand. "Alright everybody let's go." He said with a smile walking into the male side.

The group then split off to each side to prepare for the treatment they were about to receive.

 **\--With the girls--**

The females of the group were treated to a very large and pristine looking locker room with red tiled floors and bronze lockers set in perfect rows with thick metal benches between each of them.

"Huh weird place." Jasper said opening one of the lockers inspecting it. "So...what do we do?" She asked turning to see Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had phased off their clothes grabbing towels wrapping the cloths around their respective bodies. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jasper yelled turning away.

"She said 'no clothes' so...ya know." Amethyst answered fixing her towel to wrap around her body from chest to about mid thigh.

"You could wear swimsuits if you're uncomfortable." Garnet said with one towel wrapped around her chest and another around her waist.

"What are those?" Peridot chimed in.

"Oh like this." Connie spoke up make the group turn to see the dark skinned girl in a basic dark blue one piece uniform swimsuit with an orange stripe down both sides.

The two former Homeworld gems look at each other before creating their own suits very similar to Connie's Jasper's in a solid black one piece and Peridot now had on a dark green one piece as well.

"Like these?" Jasper asked observing the new attire.

"Yeah but you could add your own touch to it." Connie commented throwing her clothes into a locker but held onto her phone tapping the screen quickly. "Oh here are some other kinds of swimsuits my mom makes me wear this kind." She then turned the screen towards the two showing various kinds of swimwear.

"I like this one." Peridot said gesturing to the one she had on.

"I think I may change." Jasper said and with a quick flash she was wearing some dark orange short shorts and a black top with thin shoulder straps that showed a little midriff. "So?"

"Wow!" Amethyst gasped. "You look great J." Jasper only blushed rubbing the back of her neck before noticing something odd.

"Uh where is Lapis?" Jasper asked. The group looked around not seeing the blue gem but quickly heard a light splash.

"Guess she's already in the spring." Amethyst said making her way towards the door that lead towards the spring. "WOAHLY TALITO!" Amethyst yelled as she stepped out the door the rest of the group followed out seeing her stare in awe.

Before all of them was a lake sized body of water with steam coming off of it surrounded by a stone path while in the distance a large waterfall poured down seeming to shower a small patch of trees and flowers near it with a thick line of bamboo that appeared to separate this side from the male side. Looking around the area they saw a few other gems ethier washing themselves, laying on the warm stones that popped up in to water or on the path, or floating in the water without a care in the world. They were pulled back to reality by a splash close to them and seeing Lapis sitting in the water near the edge and close to ththe bamboo with the water coming up to just below her neck.

"Lapis, how is it?" Garnet asked sliding in about a foot away from the blue gem.

"Fine." Lapis replied sounding more relaxed than her usual tone. The rest of the group soon found their own spot sliding, or in Amethyst's case jumping, to relax all giving a relaxing sigh.

"Now this is nice." Amethyst sighed sinking down to where her eyes were above the water.

"I'll say." Connie agreed leaning against a small rock.

"I hate to agree with ya short stuff but it doesn't get better than this." Jasper said leaning against the edge resting her arms on it.

"Oh don't say that yet." A voice said making Jasper lean her head back seeing a small red gem about half the size of Amethyst, she was wearing simple pants and shirt her hair in a tight bun she was also carrying a small bucket full of what looked like soaps and shampoos. "I am Bixbite, can I intrest you in a shampooing?" She

"A what?" Jasper asked.

"Oh you don't know what it is? Well I shall show you, if I may?" Bixbite asked holding up the bucket.

"Uh sure I guess." She said a little hesitant.

As Bixbite got started over on the other side of the bamboo wall we find the male half of the group doing their own brand of relaxing. Steven was in trunks swimming back and forth, Litch was sitting at the edge with his feet in the water in a towel down to his knees, Prism in black trunks appeared to be meditating under the water **(or he was asleep who's to say)** , Tiger in trunks was floating around on a small inner tube, and rounding out the group was Lava who was currently in water up to his chest leaning face first into a rock drifting in and out of consciousness.

"So this like a spa?" Steven asked stopping infront of Litch.

"Yes." Litch answered. "The gems here are happy to treat others they get a sort of comfort from it." Litch explained as a green pearl brought a tray with two cups on it.

"Your Tea, Litch." She said as he took both and handed one to Steven. "And he's right we may not have to do this but we greatly enjoy what we do." She said bowing and walking away.

"Huh so did they do this before?" Steven asked.

"Some but others like-" Litch started but was cut off by the sound of a bucket being set down behind him. turning he saw a large topaz dressed in a standard uniform grabbed his ponytail and undid it beginning to comb through it. "Oh perfect, like Tina here. She used to be one of our greatest soldiers but now she helps out here and loves to work on hair." He explained as Tina turned to Steven before smiling and grabbed him out of the water and turned him to face away from her.

"Is she gonna do mine now or...?" Steven asked just kinda going with the situation as he heard her dig around in the bucket she had brought with her pulling out a bottle squeezing out some into his hair beginning to massage it in forming lots of suds.

"Careful kid thoses head massages have brought down many a gems." Lava said before letting himself sink completely into the water.

"Really? cause I don-OH right there." Steven said in a moan as Tina kept rubbing the shampoo into the young hybrid's hair. Litch chuckled before sliding into the spring himself and closing his eyes.

The two groups spent about an hour in the springs even Jasper seemed to get along with the Crystal Gems. Getting into a playful yet overly rough splash fight with Amethyst and Garnet which came to a end with her splashing a huge tidal wave of water that the two dodged but Pearl to the entire force of. On the guys side they took to a splash and dunk war until they were called by a aquamarine to come inside.

"Wow great call on this Lava." Steven said drying himself off as they returned to the locker room.

"Don't thank me just yet we've got a few more treatments." The large black gem said making a pair of shorts appear on him before he removed the towel around his waist. They moved out of the locker room into a hall where they met up with girls as Lava lead them down to a door and opened to see a candle lit room with a table for all of them to lay on. "Now this is the best part of this, everyone pick a table and let these girls do what they do." Lava said laying on a table as a few gems came out varying from quartz to pearls and even an onyx. As they all took a place a few of them unsure or in few cases a little reluctant to be touched.

"Don't worry girly I won't bite." A quartz said as she began to gently rub Connie's back slowly getting the human girl to relax. The rest of the group getting tended to as well, the most shocking of which was Jasper who was looking a little irritated at the onyx gently rubbing her back.

"I don't see the appeal to this." Jasper growled spooking the onyx.

"Sorry but I've seen less tension in bungie cords." The onyx said scratching her head before snapping his finger. "I've got it, HELGA!!!" She yelled as a very meek looking pearl came running in. "If you'd please?" The pearl nodded with a smile. As she started to work on Jasper she suddenly grabbed the large gem's arm and with a hard twist and yell she cracked some of her joints.

Jasper let out a squeak and then a sigh. "J you good?" Amethyst asked.

"Mmhm...Jasper feel good...like sogairian **(so-g-air-i-an)** jelly...more please." The orange gem mumbled out as the pearl known as Helga continued her work.

"Huh she made a coherent statement and didn't insult any of us...progress?" Litch asked just getting shrugs from everyone. As the treatment continued for about half an hour they then had a few other treatments: mani, pedi, and a few hair treatments that oddly enough Jasper really liked currently sporting a few braids, beads, and flowers in her hair.

"So can we thank you yet?" Steven asked Lava who smiled and nodded. "Well thanks this was just the best." He said finishing getting dressed with everyone to meet back at the front.

"I figured we all could use a little break, it'll do us good because after The Choosing we plan to hit the training hard." Lava told him as they exited the locker room.

"Really?" Steven asked.

"Yes." Prism answered. "When Drax showed up it was a wake up call." The fusion said summoning his face shield. The group reunited where Mai showed them out saying thank you and bowing which they returned.

The groups met back up and the Black Diamond gems opened a portal back to Steven's house and began saying goodbye but two gems were hesitant to join.

"You guys go ahead I'm gonna hang back here." Jasper said stepping back from the portal.

"What? Why?" Steven asked.

"Look kid I'm not a Crystal Gem and I doubt I ever will be, but here with them..." She gestures to the Black Diamond gems. "It's what I know and it'll be the best for all of us." As she finished Steven when to say something but Garnet stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We understand and hope to see you again." Garnet said as they turned and walked through the portal leaving Lava, Litch, Tiger, Prism, and Jasper standing there.

"Well then..." Lava spoke up. "We should get you set up in a room then." He smiled gesturing for everyone to follow as they started walking of heading back to The Hidden City.

 **\--Outside Steven's house--**

After they returned it got dark, Steven and Connie were asleep, but the gems...not so much. Lapis was standing on the beach looking up at the moon and appeared to be thinking hard.

"It's a big planet, ya know?"

Lapis turned to see Garnet walking up standing next to the terraforming gem. "You might find a place you wanna stay..." Garnet spoke looking at the moon. "But maybe your place is out there..." She continued. "I don't know for sure, what I do know is that if you do leave, make sure to come see Steven he would miss you." The fusion finished before walking back to the house.

Lapis would stay there for a few more minutes before summoning her wings and taking off disappearing into the night sky.

 **Hey look an actual chapter. Sorry for the wait but working 50 hours a week can really suck the creative juice from you. Next chapter I think we'll have a quick fight or maybe a big one. But until next time.**


End file.
